Through the Fire and Flames
by scarlett2112
Summary: His name is Damon Salvatore. He falls like an angel from the sky, braving the fire and flames to save the woman he loves but knows he cannot have. Fellow smokejumper Elena Gilbert is fearless yet slow to trust and harbors a secret that threatens to burn a brand on all of their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprise, Eva. This is for you.**_

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Damon shouts so he can be heard over the roar of the plane engine. He gets a little miffed when he sees his brother and Will having words. Although he can't hear them over the all of the racket, he can see by Stefan's facial expression that he's angry about something. Laughing when he sees Will give Stefan the finger, Damon shakes his head. Will is a character but is damn good at what he does. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he watches intently as the hatch of the plane opens, revealing acre upon acre of fire crowning above the spruce trees. Orange and yellow fingers of flame reach high into the air, black smoke curls up from a miles wide wall of fire that rages out of control, consuming everything in its path. Hundred foot high flames whip back and forth, the wind stirring them in a frenzied symphony. Air rushes into the plane, laced with the acrid thick smell of smoke. The roar of the flames is deafening and rendering them nearly unable to communicate with each. When the plane hits a pocket of turbulence, Damon and his men grab onto anything they can to keep themselves from slamming against each other or onto the floor of the cargo plane. Nausea erupts from the pit of his belly and flows through his body. With his chest tightly constrained by his jump harness, he struggles to take a deep breath. Using every ounce of strength he possesses, Damon struggles to his feet. Fighting against the strong winds, he grabs the overhead cable and pulls himself to the door. His men are going to jump into the fire but being their chief, it's his duty to go first. Despite the distance of the fire, Damon can still feel the heat on his face.

Even though the air is thick and the atmosphere hazy, Damon still marvels at the panorama of the Alaskan Range. Beyond the hills, thrusting up out of the earth, is a line of jagged black peaks, blue glaciers, and massive snowfields. "Get ready," he yells, getting into position to make the jump. Swallowing thickly, Damon again summons all of his strength to propel himself out of the plane. As he's free floating in mid air, he counts down the seconds till he pulls the rip cord of his parachute. The beauty of the earth and sky, the blues and greens blur together almost like one of those splatter paintings from a carnival. When his body pitches sideways, he starts to plummet towards the earth at greater than ninety miles per hour, the trees, the grass and the fire all coming closer. With his count finally reaching ten, his fingers curl around the ripcord. When he gives it a tug, his body lurches forward. Tilting his head back, Damon watches as his parachute comes to life, billowing in the smoke darkened sky. Reaching for the steering toggles, he maneuvers them to guide himself safely to the drop point. The smoke column rises high overhead, casting an ominous shadow far over the land. Damon pulls down on one of the toggles and moments later, he lands in a heap on the hard ground. Once he frees himself of his parachute, he looks into the sky, breathing easier when he sees his crew wafting down to earth, landing not far from him.

As soon as he discards his parachute, he looks towards the horizon, awed as always by the power of mother nature. Lightning streaks down from the top of the smoke column, striking the ground near the fire. Thunder cracks and trails off in a rumble. Turning, he sees sunlight streaming down through breaks in the smoke. Once everyone is ready, they take their gear and start to head for the fire. With Elena on one side of him and his brother and the others trailing behind, they head straight into danger. As smokejumpers, their primary mission is fire suppression. With the speed, range, and capacity of their fixed-wing aircraft, smokejumpers are capable of quickly delivering as few as two or as many as twenty firefighters, with equipment and supplies, directly to the fire in a single trip.

As primary firefighters, smokejumpers travel to fire by parachute, helicopter, vehicles, by foot, or whatever mode of transportation is most efficient. Smokejumpers are a versatile national resource and are commonly used in small teams. Their high level of training, experience, and qualifications enable smokejumpers to provide leadership on fire assignments and fire teams. They are also called upon to provide rescue and first-aid services on fires and other emergencies in rugged and remote locations.

Above all, smokejumpers are professional firefighters. Many have over ten seasons of fire experience and some have over twenty. Many have advanced degrees in fire management, ecology, forestry, engineering, sociology, biology, and various other sciences. Smokejumpers are a varied group coming from diverse backgrounds. Seasonal employees include teachers, students, ski industry professionals, construction workers, trades technicians, missionaries, security personnel, artists, National Guard, doctors and even lawyers.

Spotters are an important member of the smoke jumping team. Their spotter, Mikael Mikaelson has had years of experience. Because the other smokejumpers rely on the spotters' well-honed ability to gauge the fire and coordinate a safe and successful landing, it's imperative that they know what they're doing. During training, smokejumpers run through many instructive settings, so they're prepared for different scenarios, like how the wind typically acts in a canyon or on the ridge of a mountain and how they need to adjust their jumps accordingly. The expertise of the spotter is still paramount, and he or she also helps gather direct visual data and manages communication efforts vital for triumphing over a wildfire.

Once they get word from Mikael, Damon yells above the roar of the fire and flames. "Let's start creating a firebreak." Nodding, they start to fell trees and clear brush to try to stop the wildfire from spreading. Pointing to Elena, Brady, Slater, Kol, Will and his brother, Stefan, he tells them to start digging trenches. Picking up a crosscut saw, he starts to cut down trees himself. When the wind shifts, placing the smoke and flames directly in their path, Damon orders them to gather their gear and retreat. When he gets word from Mikael, they head for a different spot to make ther stand. Reaching it, Damon makes sure to count heads, assuring himself that all of his crew members are safe. A burst of adrenaline pumps through his veins when he can't find Stefan or Will. Running so hard that his lungs hurt, he pulls up when he sees them shoving each other. Before he can make a move an ear splitting crack fills the air. Looking up, fear grips him making his heart slam chaotically against his chest. Without wasting a second, he runs, flailing his arms to try to get their attention. Even though he knows he's too far away, Damon still pushes himself, reaching Stefan just as the sixty foot tree crashes to the ground, crushing Will beneath its branches.

Using his microphone, he calls for an air ambulance. Although grateful that his brother is alive, he's so angry at him for disobeying his direct order to retreat. Fighting every instinct in him to lambaste Stefan, Damon points towards where the rest of his men and women are working the fire line. In danger himself because of the wind shift, Damon stays with Will till he hears the chopper. With the help of the EMT's, they get Will out. Trying to maintain some semblance of calm, Damon's gut is twisting painfully because he's certain it will literally take a miracle for Will to survive. The fire is moving closer so he takes off to join his crew again. After a lot of hard work, they finally have the fire contained. When they rendezvous with other firefighters, transportation is waiting to take them back to Fort Wainwright, their home base.

Once they debrief and get showered and changed, Damon slips away to have a word with Ric. "Have you heard anything about Will?" he asks, plopping down into the chair.

"He's been airlifted to Anchorage. He's in an induced coma, has several broken bones but his head CT looks clear. And although his spinal cord is intact, it is bruised so he may have some paralysis. What the hell happened up there, Damon?"

"I think we need to bench Stefan for awhile. He claims that Will made some sexist remark about Elena and he went off on him. You know Will as well as I do, it's more than likely he was teasing but Stefan has no sense of humor," Damon adds, shaking his head.

"Send him in on your way out. I'll tell him."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We're going to the Irish Bar for a drink. Do you want to join us?"

"Maybe I'll stop by when I finish up here. Send Stef in." Nodding, Damon gets up and walks out of the office. As he passes through their station, he happens to hear Elena's voice lambasting his brother. Snickering, he can't help but edge in closer to hear a little of what she's saying to him.

"You may have gotten Will killed with your petty jealousy. What the fuck is the matter with you?" she snaps. Although she's trying to keep her voice down, Damon can tell that she's pissed beyond words.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? He was making remarks about your looks. What would you have me do?" Stefan yells, sounding like an imbecile.

"I know what you don't do, you don't risk your life and that of your coworker over something as asinine as a comment about my looks. Grow the hell up, Stefan," she snaps, ripping him a new one. Jumping back against the wall, he manages to stay concealed when she grabs her bag and stalks out of the station. That girl has fire, Damon thinks to himself. Angry at Stefan himself, he barges in to find his brother sitting on the locker room bench, head in his hands.

"You do know that you deserved that, right?" Damon asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay out of it, Damon. It's none of your fucking business."

"It is when it gets one of my crew seriously injured. You're benched, Stefan," he says matter of factly before turning on his heels to leave the room. Before he even gets a few feet out of the door, he hears boots stomping against the linoleum floor. Just as he reaches the from door, he feels a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell Damon? You tell me I'm benched and then you just walk out, where do you get off?"

"I'm your superior, Stefan and perhaps this wasn't the career choice for you? You too much of a hot head and unless and until you learn to control your temper, you're benched."

"You have no right," Stefan snaps, launching at him. Within seconds the two Salvatore brothers are rolling on the floor, Stefan getting a good punch in before Ric and his nephew Tyler Lockwood pull them apart.

"Explain," Ric demands, restraining Stefan.

"I told him that he was benched and he attacked me. Tell him Ric."

"Stefan, go wait in my office."

"Of course you'd side with him, Ric," he sneers. After leveling Damon with one last scathing glare, he stalks off, disappearing into the open door of Ric's office. Rolling his eyes, Damon brushes the dust off of his clothes. After having a few words with Ric, he walks outside, jumps in his car and heads to the pub.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot at the Irish Bar and Saloon, Damon pockets his keys then walks inside. If Will was in the hospital here in Fairbanks, that's where he'd be with all the rest of his guys but since he's not, Damon needs a drink. Walking up to the bar, he plops himself down on one of the stool, signaling for Callie to give him a mug of tap beer. When she slides it in front of him, he gives her wink and takes a deep pull from the glass, setting the mug down when someone brushes against him to sit down. "Brady," he says aloud when he sees who it is. "What's your excuse?" Damon asks, chugging another swallow.

"Tough day, boss. What's your excuse?" Brady asks, raising his brows before taking a swallow of his own drink.

"My brother is an idiot. I had to bench him."

"You got that right," he mumbles, ordering another round for the two of them. When their eyes meet, Damon nods, polishing off his first mug. Setting it down, he picks up the other. About to put the cold glass to his lips, he hears the voice that haunts his dreams. Spinning around, his breath catches in his throat when he sees the beauty that is Elena. She's simply stunning in a pair of skinny jeans, flats and a white v neck tee shirt. She has a necklace hanging just below her bosom and a leather jacket. Feeling a shiver between his legs, he drops his eyes to his groin and tries to discreetly rearrange himself. When she happens to look at the bar, their eyes meet and Damon waves her over to join him and Brady. Bobbing her head up and down, she starts to walk his way, pausing when someone grabs her arm. About to jump to his feet to come to her rescue, she puts the low life in his place, twisting his arm behind his back. Chuckling, Damon raises his glass to her when she glances over at him. Rolling her eyes, she gives the guy a shove and sidles up to the bar, taking the stool beside Damon.

"Hey Elena," he drawls, signaling Callie to give her a drink.

"Have you heard anything about Will?" she asks, nodding her thanks to Callie when the girl hands her a frosty mug. Picking it up, she takes a swallow, savoring the sharp taste as it goes down.

"Ric said that they sent him to Anchorage and that he's in an induced coma."

"It shouldn't have happened, Damon. I know he's your brother but he's a pain in my ass sometimes. He had no reason for acting like a jealous oaf."

"Yeah, well, I won't argue with you about that," he agrees, turning his head to look at her. Blowing out a puff of air, she puts the drink to her mouth again, emptying the mug. After another round, she gets up to put some coins in the jukebox. Damon watches her backside intently as she sways along to her choice of music. Feeling another shiver of lust run up his spine, he turns around coming face to face with a grinning Brady. "Not a word, Brady," Damon cautions, lifting his glass to his mouth. Although he'd love to take Elena for a spin in a nice comfortable bed, against a wall and even in the shower, a part of him feels guilty for even daydreaming about it. She's his brother's girlfriend. And as much as he wants her, she deserves better than the likes of him, he never sleeps with the same girl twice, often leaving as soon as they drift off to sleep. When he happens to glance at the clock, he knows that he should get going home. He has to fly to the Missoula, Montana smoke jumping base to train some newbies. He'll been gone for three months. Maybe by the time he gets back, she'll be out of his system. Spinning on his stool again, he smirks when she raises her glass to him. Who the hell is he kidding? The specter of Elena is going to stay with him for a very long time.

* * *

 _This is something that Eva and I have been toying with. Let me know if you want more._

 _Much love and huge thanks to be writing partner and dear friend and sister from another mother, Eva._

 _Thank you Cassie for the cover image._

 _I do hope you'll like this story. Lots more to come._

 _Chapter title: '_ _Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down_

 _I updated 'I Can't Escape Myself' yesterday. St Helens is still in progress too._

 _Please click the review button._

 _I just finished a fifteen hour shift so I'm going to bed now. Be safe and have a fabulous day._


	2. If You Only Knew

Walking into the glass room, Damon sets his insulated coffee mug on one of the bleachers in the training gym. As he looks over the newbie class that he's to train, he wonders how many of them will drop out. Although the course is only four weeks, Damon agreed to help train a couple of classes. But this is his last group for the season and once they complete the course, he can fly back home. Although he can't deny the natural beauty of Montana, he much prefers to be in Alaska and near her. Dropping his gaze for a moment, he picks up his mug again, taking a long pull of the rich dark rock gut coffee. Taking a breath, he sets it down to address the group.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I'll be your instructor for the next month. First you all should know what your training consists of. First of all, hit the floor, I want twenty five push ups to start and we'll hit the bars and you'll each need to do seven pulls ups. And my young Padawans, when you're done with those, you will do forty five sit ups and a one and a half mile run that will be time. It needs to be completed in less than eleven minutes. Any of you who are unable to complete the physical requirements will not be allowed to continue," Damon explains, his eyes roaming over the group of ten men and six women.

"The first thing I'm going to do is go over a little of the history of smokejumpers. In 1940, William C. Lee, a major in the US Army visited a smokejumper training camp here in Montana. He was inspired by the training and the military potential of our techniques. He went onto found the 101st Airborne Division. It was his soldiers who were depicted in the series, _'Band of Brothers'._

Also during World War II, the 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion, all Black army airborne unit was stationed on the West Coast to protect against an onslaught of fire balloons from Japan. Between 1944 and 1945, 9000 balloon based incendiary devices were sent to the United States, 1000 of which made it to American shores. While on alert for the balloon bombs, the 555th made more than 1200 fire jumps and worked on over three dozen fires in the Pacific Northwest. There are fewer than 500 smokejumpers working today. As a result, the gear we need to do our jobs isn't something we can run over to a local Walmart to buy. As such, we have to make all our jumpsuits, harnesses, and gear bags ourselves, from scratch," Damon explains.

"In my first few seasons, I learned that inspecting, repairing and making your own gear is a big part of daily life between fire jumps. Designs are handed down from generation to generation of jumper, tweaked based on new technologies and experiences, and quality control is maintained by people who truly know the stakes. Any questions?" Damon asks, looking over his pupils. When no one raises their hands, he picks up his mug again, swallowing what's left in it.

"Let's see what you're made of. Start your push ups now," he says, counting as they do the required number of push ups. Once they finish, he makes them start in on the rest of their indoor activities before they file out of the gym to go on their mile and a half run. As soon as they're all in position, he blows the whistle sending them down the track. When he hears his name, he looks up, smiling when he sees an old friend of his, Nik Mikaelson. Damon shakes his hand, pulling him in for a one armed hug, saying, "It's good to see you, buddy."

"How it's going, Damon?"

"I'm good, real good. But I'll be even better when I finish this class. Because as soon as I'm done, I'm hopping the first plane home. How are you?"

"Good, I'm here to train a class too. Maybe we can get together this evening for a few beers?"

"Sounds great, Nik. Where do you want me to meet?"

"The Tamarack Brewing Company. They have good food too. My treat?" he offers, smirking at Damon.

"How can I pass that up?" Damon laughs.

"I'll see you tonight then, say around six thirty?"

"Sounds good, Nik. I'll see you there," Damon adds, watching his friend disappear into the building.

* * *

Escaping to privacy of her room in her parent's house, Elena gets on her hands and knees, retreating to the back of the walk in closet. Pulling up the corner of loose carpet, she pulls out a small notebook. Blowing out a breath of air, she opens it up to pull out her stash of papers. She looks over the old photos, most of which are grainy and blurred but she can still see a bit of what he looked like. She came across the articles about this man when she first became interested in smoke jumping. Always a voracious reader, she read everything she could find on the profession at the local library and through the internet.

When reading over his obituary in the newspaper article, Elena takes a little comfort in the fact that he died a hero. Having previously showed an interest in it, it was really only after she read about this man that she knew with absolutely certainty that she wanted to become a smokejumper in the first place, even driving herself to Fort Wainwright to talk to Ric about the program and what she needed to do to become a smokejumper. He gave her a tour of the facility and she watched others train and that's when she knew without doubt that it's what she wanted. During their down season, she took her EMT classes so she could stay connected to the firefighting profession. Her ambulance company berths out of the fire station where Liz is the captain.

Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes for a moment as she tries to get herself under control. Sometimes she feels so lonely and lost. But when her mind drifts to her smokejumper family, an unwitting smile forms on her face. Turning her attention back to the paper in her hand, she runs her finger along the yellowed and fragile clipping. The article is old, the ink blurred and is mostly worn away. Very little of it is legible now but it says that he grew up around Missoula, Montana which is where Damon is teaching some smoke jumping recruits. Often she has wondered if he too was as infuriating then as Damon can be now? Despite the fact that he raises her dander with regularity, she can't help but admire and respect him so much. Damon cares about all of them and there's no doubt in her mind that he'd sacrifice himself if necessary to save one of them.

Hearing a rap on the door, she quickly puts her stash away, vowing to remember to take it back to Fairbanks with her when she goes home in a couple of days. "Elena, are you ready to go? We need to get to the fundraiser."

"I'll be right out, mom," she replies, sighing as she runs her hand through her hair. When she hears her door creek, she looks up to see Isobel standing in the doorway.

"You look a fright," she says, her voice condescending as always. "You have dark circles under your eyes. If you would get a decent nine to five job, you wouldn't be so tired all the time."

"I like what I do, mom. I love both of my jobs," she protests, knowing that her mother views her career choice with disappointment. Once Isobel finishes her hair, Elena gets up to follow her mom out of her room.

"You're not wearing those clothes, surely?"

"Mom, it's just a town meeting. No one is going to care that I'm wearing jeans."

"Elena, at least put on some dress pants."

"Fine," she mumbles, pushing the door closed when her mom walks out so she can change.

Pausing in front of her vanity mirror to give her appearance another quick look, she reluctantly leaves the solace of her room to join her family. Her dad is the mayor of Delta Junction, Alaska. It's just a small town and because they're well off, they've always been the leaders of the community. She was sent off to boarding school, the Chrysalis School for girls in Eureka, Montana as soon as she was old enough. Katherine and Jeremy were given the choice as to whether they wanted to leave home to go to school whereas Elena was put on an airplane with an "I'll see ya at Thanksgiving" and that was it. She remembers hearing about smoke jumping for the first time when she was in high school. The Montana smokejumpers, based in Missoula, were sent to Arizona to help put out some wildfires. Intrigued, she read everything there was to read but it was finding out about him that was the icing on the cake as far as choosing to become one herself. But because it's a seasonal occupation, she works as an EMT for the Fairbanks fire department during the off season. As much as she loves that job too, smoke jumping is her true passion.

Following her parents into the town hall, Elena dutifully takes a seat beside Jeremy. Katherine is in New England attending college. Although Jeremy goes to a prep school in Anchorage, John picked him up in his private plane. He keeps it in a hanger in Fairbanks, taking it up in the air for pleasure and business. As mayor, he tries to recruit business to come to their small town. To be fair, he has been able to bring some commerce to Delta Junction. Once order is called, John stands up to address the gathering. Bored to tears, Elena's eyes drift shut, only to be rudely awakened by an elbow to the ribs by her mother. Dropping her chin so her mom doesn't see her eye roll, she excuses herself to use the bathroom so she can splash some cold water on her face. When she returns, she internally breathes a sigh of relief that the event is over with. Everyone is having coffee and cookies and chatting. Needing some fresh air, Elena walks outside and stares up at the night sky. There are stars as far as the eye can see. Feeling a bit of a chill, she turns to go back inside but is interrupted when the people start walking outside. She visits with a few of the town's folks and then follows Jeremy to their car.

"Dad is a little agitated with you for taking a beat," Jeremy teases with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I was falling asleep as is."

"I know," he whispers, "but you know, dad. He doesn't like to be embarrassed."

"I know, Jer. Let's just go home," Elena says, sliding into the back seat beside him. Moments later her parents join them.

"Elena, you really couldn't stay awake for an hour and a half?" her father asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Don't let it happen again," Isobel snaps, giving her a harsh look before turning around. Shaking her head, Elena stares out of the window as John backs out of his parking spot and pulls onto the road to go home. All Elena can think about is how happy she'll be to go home to Fairbanks the day after tomorrow.

* * *

"Over here, Damon," Nik mentions, waving his arm in the air for Damon to see. The place is big, a large bar that forms a ninety degree angle. There are tables and chairs and an upstairs for customers who want to have a meal. Having met his buddy here several times in the last month, Damon has a pretty good feel for the place. It's a very nice bar and maybe someday when he retires from smoke jumping, he'll open a place just like this in Fairbanks or perhaps Anchorage. Returning the wave, Damon takes the barstool beside his friend, signaling the bartender to pour him a drink.

"So, you're flying back to Fairbanks tomorrow?"

"I am. When are you going to come for a visit? Mikael and Kol talk about you all the time."

"I'm not a big fan of the cold weather nor the midnight sun. But once the season is over, I may fly up to see my dad and brother."

"Mikael is the best spotter I've ever worked with. Kol has some learning to do but he's doing a great job."

"Good to hear. So.. how many in your class bugged out?" Nik asks, taking a swig from his glass of bourbon.

"Actually I only had one drop out. Rebekah told me that she was going to try to join me in Alaska," Damon winks, knowing that she's Nik's cousin.

"Well, you best keep your hands to yourself, Damon. She has my dad wrapped around her little finger and Kol too for that matter."

"I'm not interested in your cousin, Nik. She's too young for me plus, I have my eye on someone else.. unfortunately she's off limits too," Damon says, throwing back his tumbler of bourbon. After signaling for another, he spins around, seeing a raven haired girl sidling up to the bar. Forgetting all about his refill, he waggles his brows at Nik and approaches the girl. Laying on the Salvatore charm, Damon asks her if she'd like to go someplace more private. When she nods, Damon winks at Nik and follows the girl out of the bar.

* * *

"Damon, you're back," Brady greets him, pulling him into a guy hug. "We missed you up here."

"It's good to see you too, Brady," Damon adds, tossing his duffel bag through his office door. Walking over to the coffee pot, he pours himself one and then plops down in the chair behind his desk. Brady follows after him, pulling up a chair. "So did I miss anything good while I've been gone?"

"Well.., Ric still has Stefan working around here. And the biggest news is that Elena broke up with him."

"What!?" Damon asks, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Yep. It was right after you left."

"Seriously?"

"Ah ha. Stefan has been moody and trying to get her back but I think that ship has sailed."

"Is she seeing anyone else?"

"Are you interested?" Brady laughs.

"Nah, you know she's too good for the likes of us," Damon points out.

"Yeah, you're right."

"That's the last thing I expected to hear," he starts to say, pausing when he hears Stefan's voice. When he appears in Damon doorway, Brady excuses himself, darting around Stefan as he walks into the room.

"So I suppose he spilled about Elena?"

"He may have mentioned it. What happened?"

"She got pissed about Will who's doing much better in case you're interested?"

"I'll have you know, I called him weekly while I was in Montana. I know he's doing much better but he still needs a lot of physical therapy. You could have died up there too, Stefan. What the hell were you thinking?

"It's been months, Damon. Get over it."

Feeling his temper starting to flare, Damon swallows past the lump in his throat. "And Elena?"

"She ended things not long after that, said something about not wanting to date another firefighter. I intend to get her back. And just so you know in case you can't figure it out yourself, you better keep your paws to yourself, Damon. She doesn't need a lowlife like you in her life."

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," he snaps, his momentum gone as soon as he hears her voice. Shaking off the urge to go to see her, he turns his attention back to Stefan. Although every instinct inside of him wants to get a rise out of his brother, he bites it back, telling Stefan to close his door on the way out. When the alert siren suddenly goes off, Damon runs out of his office to grab his gear and suit up. After pulling on their suits, gear, parachutes and helmets, they run outside to board their plane. Once everyone is safely inside, Marcel takes off. From the air, smokejumpers receive their jump commands to ensure equipment is properly rigged and that static lines are correctly attached from parachutes to the plane. Their spotter, Mikael is also on the plane to keep an eye out for the fire and to make decisions as to where the crew should make their exit. Once a suitable area is chosen, streamers are thrown from the plane to reveal wind speed and direction. When Mikael gives the signal, they exit the aircraft in tight body position. As they hurtle toward the Earth, they deploy their chutes. And when the ground gets close, they bend their feet and knees together and slightly bent to hit the ground on a roll as they've been trained. In the space of about a second, they touch the ground with the balls of their feet, rolling in the direction of the landing, absorbing gravity with the calf, thigh, hips, and the side of the back.

Once they land, they shed their jump gear and jump suits, link up, and secure their gear, which was airdropped in separate containers. The boxes are designed to sustain them on location for at least 48 hours, and contain food, chainsaws, first aid kits, water, and other necessities. After a brief regrouping, they head toward the fire. The general strategy is to first "build a line" from the fire's point of origin, using a feature such as a road or stream, if available, or to dredge a line themselves, if necessary. A line keeps the fire from circling back. From the origin, and working toward the "head" of the fire, the point where it's spreading the fastest. It's there that Damon and his crew flank the fire, suppressing it by cutting down fuel sources which include everything from scrubby brush to hundred foot trees. After a lot of grueling, back breaking work, they eventually extinguish the head almost like fingers snuffing out a match. Their work is brutal and dangerous as it involves not only handsaws and mountainous wilderness but also giant walls of fire that consume everything in it's path unless they're able to outflank it.

Chancing to take a glance at Elena, she never fails to impress him the way she goes right after the fire. The woman has more balls than some of the men he's worked with during his tenure as a smokejumper. An unconscious smile forms on his face when he drops his eyes. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he continues swathing up the underbrush, finishing up the fire break.

Having successfully helped to bring the fire under containment, they head back to Fairbanks. Exhausted and near the point of collapse, Damon drops onto one of the benches in the locker room where they're all relaxing for a few minutes before heading into the showers.

"You guys did a great job out there the last couple of days. I'm really proud of you all. If any of you are up to it, drinks and food are on me at Tubby's," Damon says, throwing his head back against the locker.

"I'm in," Brady says, patting Damon on the leg before dragging himself to his feet to take a shower. After taking a deep breath, Damon stands up, tugging his shirt over his head. Unbuckling his belt, he unsnaps his pants before disappearing into the shower too. Despite having worked with Damon for the last year, she's never seen him shirtless before. Nor does she miss the large scar on his back that borders the edge of his left scapula, ending under his axilla. The origin of his scar is legend around here. How much of it is true and how much of is is embellished, she's not quite sure? She has to admit the man is an Adonis. Feeling a shiver, she drags herself up too, walking into the women's shower stall. After cleaning up, she puts on her jeans and tee shirt then hops in her car to go to Tubby's with the guys. When she has to stop at a red light, she quickly calls her friend Caroline to tell her that she's going to swing by and pick her up. Wanting to drink tonight, Elena will need someone sober to drive her home.

When they get to the bar, Elena parks beside Damon's car. "You'll have a good time, Care. They're all good guys," Elena reassures her, linking their arms to walk inside and join her friends. "For those of you who don't know her, this is my friend, Caroline. We grew up together. She just moved back and is now my roommate. In case ya didn't know, she's Liz's daughter. So y' all better be nice to her," she warns them playfully. Caroline takes a seat beside Brady while Elena sits next to Damon. Using only her eyes, she signals for Damon to fill her glass. With a wink, Damon picks up the pitcher of beer and fills her glass. Moments later the waitress takes their orders and brings them another couple of pitchers of beer. When Stefan shows up, Elena drops her chin to her chest in annoyance. "Buzzkill is here," she whispers not so softly to Caroline before finishing off what's left in her glass. Seeing that she needs a refill, Damon gladly obliges.

"Elena, I'm so glad that you're okay. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm fine, Stefan. Why wouldn't I be? And I already have a drink courtesy of your brother," Elena adds, raising her glass to Damon.

Turning away in agitation for a moment, Stefan grimaces slightly. Forcing himself to smile, he turns to face her again. "Do you think maybe we could talk?"

"No, Stefan. I'm not interested in talking. I'm only interested in drinking tonight," she continues, pointing at her glass while her eyes drift to Damon. God he's hot, she shudders cause she knows she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. Brushing it off, she leans her head away when Caroline whispers something about how cute Brady is.

After Elena gives refuses to give him the time of day and not one to like being ignored, Stefan starts to flirt shamelessly with their waitress causing Elena to roll her eyes. When he fails to get his desired response out of Elena, he leaves in a huff. Good riddance, Elena thinks to herself. Needing to pee, Elena slips into the bathroom. On her way back to the table, she stops to order a couple more pitchers for her and her friends.

"Sure thing, Elena," Matt the bartender says. Unable to take his eyes off of hers, he overfills the pitcher, getting beer all over his hands. Although she tries, Elena is unable to suppress the laugh that bursts out of her mouth. Matt looks at her like..., she can't decide but his eyes are alight with something.

"Um, Elena, Caroline told me that you broke up with Stefan. Would you consider going out sometime?"

"Matt, we've known each other for a long time. But you know what, I'd like that," she agrees. Picking up a napkin, she writes down her phone number, leans over the bar and stuffs it in his pocket. He's practically beaming when he hands her the pitchers.

"Thanks, Matt," she says, spinning around and walking rather unsteadily back to their table.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Caroline disappears with Brady leaving only Damon and Elena still at the bar. Knowing that they've both had too much to drink to allow them to drive, Damon volunteers to walk Elena home.

"I'm a big girl, Damon. I don't need a babysitter," she says, slurring her words.

"I know you don't, Elena. But it's late and it's dark outside," Damon admits. Even though he knows he doesn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with her, he would hate himself if something were to happen. After paying the bill, Damon and Elena walk outside, make sure their cars are locked and then start walking back to Elena's place which fortunately is only a few blocks away.

When they get to her door, the crisp air has cleared her mind up enough to realize that Damon can't get home either given his inebriated state. The next words are out of her mouth before she even gives it any thought. "I know I'm going to regret this but you can sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that Elena. I can sleep in the back seat of my car," he yawns, his eyes staying closed longer and longer. Forcing his eyes to open wide, Damon focuses in on her face. She's so beautiful and smart and fearless, every cell in his body is urging him to just kiss her but before he can act, he sees Stefan's face in his mind. Shuddering, he starts to retreat, stepping back out of her doorway.

"No, Damon, come on in. You won't make it back to your car." As much as he infuriates her at times, she can't deny the man is devilishly handsome, the days growth of stubble does wicked things to her insides but she can't let herself go there. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she steps aside, sweeping her arm as she motions for him to come back inside.

Knowing she's right, he walks into her house. "You have a nice place here," he remarks, staring at the fireplace. As soon as Elena hands him a pillow and a blanket, she says goodnight before walking down the hall and into a room. Left to his own devices, Damon makes himself comfortable on the couch. As soon as his head hits the pillow and despite knowing that it's impossible, he can't help it that his dreams take him to a perfect world where she is his.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you lots and lots._

 _Thanks to all of your for taking the time to read and review the first chapter. I really appreciate it._

 _Chapter title: 'If You Only Knew' by Shinedown_

 _'St Helens' is now marked complete. "I Can't Escape Myself' is in progress. Watch for my one shot "Train of Consequences" to post soon._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a terrific day. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	3. She's A Little Angel

Waking up in the next morning in a daze of confusion, Damon looks around, only now remembering that he's at Elena's place. Once he rubs his eyes a bit, his eyes dart around again, this time amazed by the esthetic beauty of the home. It's a log home, not huge by any stretch of the imagination but it's decorated very nicely. The stone fireplace is the center of the room. But the couch is facing away from it towards the entertainment center. The rustic décor is simply gorgeous. She has a western themed chandelier hanging above the dining room table which is on the opposite side of the room. There's a staircase leading up to a loft. Glancing around some more, he's immediately drawn to the big bay window that showcases the forest outside. The window seat is awash with pillows and he could easily see himself sitting there, losing himself in the sights and sounds of the majestic outdoors. He imagines that deer, maybe even moose show up once in awhile to pay their respects. In dire need of some caffeine and some Advil, Damon drags himself to his feet. After finding and using the bathroom, he locates the kitchen. Although he hates to snoop, he finds the coffee and filters, making a strong pot. Opening the refrigerator door, he pulls some Pillsbury cinnamon rolls, a carton of cream and some butter. Opening the cupboards once more, he smiles when he finds the brown sugar and the cinnamon that he is searching for.

After preheating the oven, he finds a baking pan so he can melt the butter. Once that's done, he sprinkles the brown sugar over it and then pours the heavy cream on top of that. Taking the premade Pillsbury rolls, he opens the tube, lays them on top then slides them in the oven to bake. Hopefully Elena won't be too pissed at him for making himself at home here. When the timer rings, he pulls the homemade caramel rolls out of the oven. Once they rest of a few minutes, he flips then onto a platter then drizzles the icing over it all. Licking his lips, he wants to try one but he wants to wait for her to get up. Picking up the coffee mug, he drinks nearly half a cup with one swallow. Damn that's good coffee, he thinks to himself.

When he hears, "Good morning, Damon," he spins around, admiring the goddess that is in front of him. She's wearing a floor length robe, her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head and she looks quite simply glorious to him.

"I hope you don't mind. I made some coffee and some caramel rolls for breakfast," he mentions, pointing to the platter full of sweets. Bracing himself for the fallout, he draws back his lips as if waiting for her to smack him one. He relaxes his facial expression when the beautiful sound of her laughter fills the kitchen.

"Why would I be mad at your for making breakfast although I must say I'm surprised that you know how to cook."

"My mom taught me to cook, says it impresses the ladies," Damon winks.

"Sounds like your mom is a smart lady," she smiles, handing him a couple of plates. Taking them from her, he uses a spatula to plate up one of the tasty treats.

"Here you go," he adds, offering her the plate again. "And yes, my mom is a very wise lady." Picking up the spatula, he puts a couple on a plate for himself and sets it down. Before joining her, he refills his coffee and pours her a cup. Thanking him, she sits down at the table, looking up when Damon joins her. "Thanks for letting me stay last night. I really appreciate the gesture. I'm certain I'd be in a world of hurt right now had I slept in the back seat of my car."

"No worries, Damon," she adds, taking a bite. "Oh my God, this is delicious. How do you make these?"

Wanting nothing more than to lick the bit of caramel off of her lip, Damon feels an uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. Grateful that he's sitting down, he shifts to try to ease his burden a bit before answering her. "It's simple, I'll give you the recipe," he says, quirking his brows teasingly. Just as he's about to take a bite himself, a door slams shut. They both look up at the same time when Caroline finds them in the kitchen.

"Those look yummy," she says, dropping her purse onto the counter.

"Sit," Damon tells her. Getting up, he puts a couple more rolls on a plate and slides it in front of her along with a fork and a coffee mug.

"Thanks.. Mmmm, these are scrumptious," she moans, in an almost orgasmic tenor.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them," Damon laughs, taking in the face she makes.

"So did you have fun?" Elena asks, sticking another bite of roll into her mouth.

"That man knows how to show a lady a good time," Caroline adds, practically swooning.

"You can tell me about it later, Care, after Damon leaves. I'll get dressed then I'll give you a lift to your car," Elena tells him. After taking her last swallow of coffee, she gets up, puts her plate and mug in the sink and then disappears into what he assumes is her bedroom. Damon finishes his breakfast then puts his things in the sink as well. Once Caroline takes her last bite, Damon chuckles when he sees her yawn.

"Brady kept you pretty busy ha?" he laughs, giving Care a wink.

"That he did. He's a well oiled machine," she teases, raising an eyebrow at him.

"TMI, my friend. Listen, I'm going to go and wash my hands. Tell Elena I'll be out shortly."

"Sure," Caroline adds, watching as he walks down the hall and dodges into the bathroom. Within moments, Elena is back. "Where's Damon?"

"He just went to wash his hands, said to tell you that he'd be out shortly. He's a hottie, Elena."

"Ssshh, Caroline. I don't want him to hear that. His ego is big enough as is. And besides, I dated his brother, I can't nor do I want to go out with him. Just no," Elena says in no uncertain terms. Although Caroline thinks she protests a little too much, she lets it go for now. As soon as Damon steps out of the bathroom, he says goodbye to Caroline then follows Elena outside. Slipping into the passenger seat, he stares outside of the window, not even realizing that he's in a world of his own, one where his head is a maelstrom a conflicting emotions about the girl in the driver's seat.

* * *

After Elena drops him off, he heads home to shower, change clothes and feed his animals. Forgoing shaving for today, he runs by Fort Wainwright to catch up on some paperwork. Finishing early, he takes the rest of the day off to spend the afternoon with his mom and dad since he hasn't seen them since before he left to go to Montana. His parents, Joshua and Mary Salvatore live in North Pole, AK which is only about fourteen miles from Fairbanks. Although his dad works for the city of Fairbanks as their chief executive for the fire department, his parents maintain their home in North Pole. He used to be the fire chief in Fairbanks but when he was offered the promotion, he took the job, bequeathing his former duties to Liz Forbes.

As one would expect, North Pole, Alaska has Christmas year around. The post office is made to look like an igloo. There's a Santa Claus house and a Santa Claus village. In addition to those, there is also the Santa Claus senior center. The atmosphere is always festive and needless to say, Damon loved growing up there. His place is actually built on an acreage between Fort Wainwright and North Pole. So he's centrally located about six miles from one place and eight miles from the other. He has a couple of huskie dogs that are his children. He and Brady competed in the Iditarod race a couple of years ago but when his sled tipped and he broke his collarbone among other things, his boss at Fort Wainwright put the kibosh on anymore dog racing. In addition to his dogs, he also has a housecat that sleeps on his bed with him every night.

Pulling into the long driveway that leads to his folks huge log home, he stops in front of the house. Stepping out of the car, he's immediately greeted by his parent's dog, Biscuit. He's a great big St. Bernard. He's not much of a watch dog. Although his size is intimidating, he is more likely to drown a person with his drool than scare anyone off. Laughing so hard his gut hurts, he finally gets onto his feet when his mother whistles for him to come into the house. Following the dog, Damon leans over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"You've lost weight," is the first thing out of her mouth, raising a familiar eyebrow at him.

"I didn't have your cooking. What would you expect?"

"I expect them to feed you properly. How was Missoula?"

"It's beautiful in Montana. I spent time hiking in Glacier and I went to the Museum of the Rockies in Bozeman to see the dinosaurs and I even made a weekend trip to Yellowstone and the Tetons. It's gorgeous there, mom."

"Yes, it is. Don't just stand there, come on in, I'm making some homemade beef stew."

Smiling widely at the woman, he follows her inside and into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, he thanks her when she hands him a cup of hot coffee. Cradling the coffee cup with his hands, he lifts it to his mouth to take a sip. With his mind on Elena, he doesn't even hear what his mother is saying to him. It's only when she gives him a nudge on the arm that he looks up, snapping out of his reverie. "Sorry mom, did you say something?"

"I was going to ask you about Stefan. He hasn't called or stopped by in ages. What's up with him?"

"He's an idiot sometimes, mom. You know Elena, she's very attractive.." When she nods, he continues, "Will was making some jokes about her, in fun of course, but Stefan has no sense of humor whatsoever and because if it, Will was badly hurt on a mission. On my recommendation, Ric took him off of the A team. He hasn't worked a fire since before I went to Montana."

"How is Will?" she starts to say when footsteps can be heard tapping against the hard wood floor. Suddenly the saloon style kitchen doors burst open. "Damon, you're home!" his little sister Willow squeals, rushing into his arms. She is seven years and an absolute delight. Also she was indeed a very big surprise for his mom and dad. His mom was forty four when she was born, his dad forty five. Damon loves her immeasurably. She spends nights with him watching movies and eating popcorn every now and then. She'll be staying with him again when the fire season is over as their parents are planning a trip to Hawaii for their wedding anniversary. Pulling her onto his lap, Damon listens intently while she tells him all about her day. When she finishes, he gives her a hug.

"Are you staying overnight, Damon?"

"No, just for supper. I have to be at the station in the morning."

"Can I come with you sometime? You promised."

"That depends on if mom can come and get you if I get called to a fire."

"Mommy, please say yes."

"If I say yes, you have to promise that you'll do what Damon says and not give him any grief."

"I promise, mommy. Please Damon can I go with you?" Dropping his chin to his chest, he raises his eyes without moving his head. "You can come but if you don't do what I tell you, it will be the last time. Promise?"

"I do promise, I do promise," she squeaks, clicking her ruby slippers together like she's Dorothy in _"The Wizard of Oz"_ when she says, " _There's no place like home_." The movie is her favorite and Damon has watched it too many times to count. But she's his little sister and since he's been unable to say no to her for as long as she's been alive, he really had no choice.

"Go upstairs and get your things together so we can go after supper."

"Okay, Damon," she squeals then runs out of the kitchen, practically leaving a trail of dust behind.

Although he knows he's completely whipped by the little girl, he finally turns his attention back to his mom, saying, "Where does she get all of that energy?"

"You were worse, young man. Now about Stefan, is he going to be able to fight fires again?"

"That'll be up to Ric, mom. But if it was up to me, I'd say no. He nearly got Will killed with his petty jealousy. Elena broke up with him."

"That's too bad, she's a nice girl although I must say, I always though she'd make a better match for you... but what do I know?" she says to herself. After sharing a look with Damon, she gets up to add some barley to the stew.

"You thought Elena and I would be good together?"

"You're both passionate people and don't take crap from anyone. But when you meet the right girl, you'll know," Mary says, her back to him.

"What if I've already met the right girl but I can't have her?" Damon thinks, without voicing the words. Excusing himself, he goes outside to the barn to check on the horses. After feeding and watering them, he walks into the woods surroundings his parents property, enjoying the beautiful outdoors. And while he tries his damndest, the only picture in his head is a girl with brown eyes and long silky hair.

* * *

The next morning Damon fixes Willow some breakfast. As soon as she's finished, he hands her his I pad and a pair of ear buds so she can watch Netflix if she needs something to do while they're at the station. After making sure her seatbelt is secure, the two of them drive to Fort Wainwright. As soon as he walks in the building, he's immediately accosted by not only Nik Mikaelson but the whole Mikaelson clan. Mikael, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are here too.

"Who's this?" Nik asks, circling Willow, giving Damon a wink.

"Stop, Nik. This is my little sister. Willow this Mikael's son, Nik."

"Hello Willow. Are you going to be a smokejumper when you're older too?"

"I don't know what I'm going to be yet. I'm just a little girl," she adds, hovering close to Damon. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulls her close since he can sense she's a little scared of Nik. Although Damon knows he's a good guy and wouldn't swat a fly, his sister doesn't know him.

"When did you and Rebekah get here?" Damon asks, shaking Elijah's hand since he hasn't seen him in some time. Elijah is one of Fairbanks finest physicians and he does the yearly physicals for the smokejumpers here at Fort Wainwright. While Damon engages Nik and Mikael in conversation, Kol shows Rebekah around their facility. Even though he's listening intently to Nik's watered down humor since Willow is at his side, he still is acutely aware when she steps into the room. He doesn't even have to see her to know she's here. His heart starts pumping like a locomotive down the track, his shirt feels tight around his neck and oh boy, the fluttering in his belly is something else entirely. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, he looks down to see Willow pointing at Elena. "You can go talk to her if you want," he says, smiling at her. Bobbing her head up and down she runs over to her. Elena gives her hug and starts chatting with her.

"So, Damon, the Mikaelson clan is having a get together tomorrow night at The Blue Loon. Your folks are invited too.

"Sounds great but Willow is a little too young to go to The Blue Loon, Nik."

"Well, isn't there someone who can babysit?"

"Yeah, she can stay with me if she wants. What do you say, Willow. Do you want to stay with me tomorrow while Damon and your parents go to the party?"

"Can I, Damon. Pretty please?"

"Point number one, are you sure, Elena?" When she nods, Damon adds, "Point number two, do you have a copy of The Wizard of Oz?"

"I do indeed. It's one of my favorite movies." Willows mouth drops open in awe for a millisecond before she blurts out that it's her favorite too. When Rebekah and Kol come back, he introduces her to Elena. Hearing Nik's innuendo in front of Willow, Rebekah tells him to shush, pressing her palm against his mouth. "I'm going to tell my father that you were being a little over eager in front of a little girl, Nik."

"Uncle Mordechai would be on my side," Nik laughs, winking at her.

"Like hell he would," she shoots back, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. All in good fun, Nik whispers something in her ear and the two of them immediately bust out in laughter. Obviously it's a private joke cause they don't share.

"Hey Elena, would you like to show me outside?" she asks.

Raising her brows at Damon, she agrees. Following Rebekah to the door, Elena tells Willow that she'll talk to her later about spending the night tomorrow and then disappears through the double doors that lead to the outside grounds. Taking Willow by the hand, Damon says goodbye to Nik and Mikael before walking into his office with his sister, pushing the door closed behind him. Willow plops down in one of the big cushy chairs and starts to play with the I pad while Damon walks over to the window, staring intently at the girl outside who has him completely bewitched.

* * *

Although the formal Mikaelson party was postponed till next weekend when Elijah had to fill in for a sick colleague at the hospital and Kol came down with the flu, a bunch of the guys still got together at the Blue Loon. Since Willow was so excited about having an overnight with Elena, Damon picked her up and dropped her off at Elena's place before he left for the bar. He had a few beers and played pool with a couple of his buddies but left early when he started to feel a little tepid himself.

When he wakes up the next morning, he stares up at the ceiling for a little bit. Not wanting to be hungover again so soon, he hadn't drank much the night before. Having noticed Rebekah flirting with him, he politely took her to the side and explained that although he liked nothing more than to be her friend, there would be nothing romantic between them. After staring at him for several moments, she finally nodded her head in agreement and started dancing with one of Elijah's friends from the hospital. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he sits up and drops his face in his hands to scrub the sleep from his eyes. Once he stretches his limbs sufficiently, he ambles into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror, he says to hell with shaving again then drops his towel, puts on a clean pair of boxers and jeans and the Yellowstone tee shirt he bought when he was there. Walking into the kitchen, he makes himself a pot of coffee and grabs a banana out of the refrigerator. Stuffing it in his mouth, he finishes his second cup of coffee, fills his travel mug and then hops in his car to pick up his sister.

When he arrives, he pulls into her driveway. Finishing off what's left in his coffee cup, he sets the cup back in the holder and then gets out and trots down the sidewalk to her front door. Raising his hand, he raps on the door, smiling when _she_ pulls is open. As soon as their eyes meet, his heart starts fluttering a chaotic symphony from inside his chest all the way up to his throat.

"Good morning, Elena," he greets her, his voice coming out a little breathy.

"Hi, Damon. You okay?" she asks, looking at him a little curiously.

Not wanting to give himself away, he mentions the first thing that comes to mind. "Yeah, just a scratch in my throat."

"Well, come on in, she's with Caroline in the kitchen. I'll caution you though, Caroline got her all dolled up with makeup last evening so she'll probably want her big brother to buy her some."

"She's too little for that stuff right?"

"You're never too young to play with it. Wearing it in public, yes, she's much too young."

"My mother is going to have my ass," he laughs, following her to the kitchen.

"She will not. She's not wearing anything now. Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asks when they reach their destination.

"Morning Damon," Willow mumbles, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Good morning," he says, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Hello, Caroline," he adds, taking a seat beside his sister. "It was really nice of you two to watch her last night. My parents appreciated a night to themselves too."

"We watched her movie and made popcorn and mixed it with M&M's. We dabbled with makeup and played a couple of board games. We're going to do it again sometime aren't we, Willow?"

"Do you think mommy will let me?" she asks, looking up at her brother.

"I think she might, Will," he laughs, taking a swallow of the coffee that Elena hands him. Damon notices that Elena is rather quiet. Sensing her discomfort although he doesn't know what it stems from, he finishes his coffee and as soon as Willow finishes her breakfast and washes her hands, he nudges her to tell Elena thank you. Raising her arms, Willow gives her a hug. With her hand in his, he also thanks Elena profusely before walking outside. Holding the door open, he lets her crawl in and after he's certain her safety belt is secure he closes the door. Seeing Elena standing in the doorway, he gives her a quick wave then hops into his car and drives away.

When she goes back in the house, she drops onto her couch, coffee in hand. She admires the love that Damon has for his little sister. And although she doesn't doubt that Stefan cares for her too, she's seen some sweet moments between the two, it's still clear that he isn't as close to her as Damon is. Willow has her big brother completely wrapped around her little finger, Elena thinks to herself, a smile unwittingly forming on her face. When her mind drifts to her parents, her smile is replaced by melancholy. Wishing she could have a relationship like that with her family is all Elena has ever wanted and yet it's never quite within her grasp.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots._

 _Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really mean the world to both Eva and me._

 _I hope you all like Willow. There was no plans for a little sister in this story, she just kind of jumped in and made her presence known._

 _Chapter title: 'She's a Little Angel' by Little Angels._

 _'I Can't Escape Myself' is also in progress. The DE in that story are especially precious to me. I love them both so much._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again and we'll see you next time._


	4. Wonderful

_This is dedicated to Eva, Pattie, Kim, Kate, FFloves, Rebecca and Sofia too. Thank you so much. I can't even express how much your support means to me._

* * *

Pulling off his helmet, Damon wipes his dirt and sweat drenched brow with the back of his forearm. Looking over the burnt and still smoldering timber, he's glad they were able to get a handle on this fire quickly. After taking a long pull on a bottle of water, he douses the rest of it over his head. Seeing Rebekah leaning against a tree, he walks over to her. This was her first foray into the world of smoke jumping. He made sure to keep her close to either himself, Brady or Elena over the last three days that they've been fighting this fire. Weighed down by his gear, he gingerly walks over to her.

"You okay?" he asks, his chest heaving with fatigue.

"Yeah, I'm good. I won't deny that the beast is scary beyond belief but it was also exhilarating to do battle with mother nature and come out victorious," she offers, chugging a big swallow from her own water bottle.

"It is a rush," Damon admits, his eyes drifting to where Brady, Elena are standing. Even though she has ash smudged on her cheeks and her hair damp, she's still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. His heart beats forcefully against his ribs at the very sight of her. When Nik approaches, Damon gives his shoulder a squeeze.

"Have you heard anything about Kol?" Nik asks, since Damon is their team leader.

"I radioed Ric to check on him a little while ago. He's suffering from smoke inhalation but according to your brother, he'll be as good as new in no time."

"Thank, God," Rebekah breathes, giving her cousin, Nik, a hug.

"Let's finish mopping up and then we can go home," Damon adds, chancing another glance at Elena. When he sees her holding out her arm and the look on Brady's face, he quickly closes the distance between them. As soon as he sees the angry red scratch, the skin around it already red, concern washes over his face. Having seen and experienced enough scratches and burns in his career, he knows that it's nothing to scoff at. "You need to get this looked at. It's full of dirt and ash, I don't want you to get an infection."

"It's nothing, Damon," she protests, rolling her eyes. "I'll clean it up when we get back."

"You'll let a doctor clean it up. You might need some antibiotics. I'm not taking no for an answer. You are an EMT, Elena. You know that this could turn into a cellulitis if you don't take care of it. And if it turns out to be nothing, all the better but I don't want to chance it. Besides if you're sick, you can't watch Willow this weekend," he teases, giving her a wink.

"You can be so exasperating," she blurts out, jerking her arm out of his hands. Tightening her lips, she glares at him and then stalks off to the emergency vehicle that's parked near a couple of Liz's firetrucks.

Standing back, he motions everyone to get into their plane. By sheer happenstance, he turns around just in time to see Elena jogging towards him. Holding up her bandaged arm, she glares at him, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Indeed I am, Elena. What kind of boss would I be if I cared nothing for the health and wellbeing of my team members?" he snaps back, feeling a bit irate himself. He'll be damned if he's going to lose one of his best smokejumpers because she was too stubborn to get a scratch cleaned up. Taking a breath he looks away from her as she crawls into their plane. After he makes sure everyone is inside, he jumps in himself and pulls the hatch closed.

* * *

As soon as their plane lands at Fort Wainwright's airfield, Damon heads straight to his locker. Once he's down to his tee shirt and jeans, he pulls it off over his head before dropping down onto the bench. Bending over at the waist, he rakes his hands through his hair. Feeling fatigued, he just sits there for a few minutes. When he sits up, he happens to notice Stefan and Elena. Although Stefan looks upset, pointing at her arm, all he can read from Elena's expression is annoyance. When she tries to turn away from him, his brother darts around her till he's facing her again. Because they're talking in low voices, Damon can't hear anything. Rather than eavesdrop, he drags himself to his feet and steps in the shower. Turning on the hot water, he stands there for a few moments just letting the water wash over him. Picking up a bar of soap, he starts to wash the ash and grime of his body. When his fingers run along his scar, he cringes for a moment, remembering what happened and how close to dying he actually was. He still feels a shiver run through his body when he remembers that day.

Brushing it off, he finishes showering, cinches a towel around his waist and then steps out. Despite his state of undress, he doesn't go straight back to the locker room, instead he heads to Ric's office to check on Kol and maybe ask him why Stefan was here. With his head down, he suddenly lands on his ass when his brother plows right into him. Rather than help him up, he glares at Damon, slamming the door open as hard as he can before he disappears out of it. Shaking off the stupor, he gets up and goes to find Ric. Knocking on his door frame, Damon steps inside, taken aback when he's pelted in the face with a bathrobe.

"What?" Damon jokes, slipping the bathrobe on.

"Have a seat, Damon."

"I was just coming to ask you about Stefan. He knocked me down and left in a huff."

"I told him that he's a good guy but I didn't think smoke jumping was the job for him. I also told him that if he insists on staying the course that he would have to go through a battery of psychological tests. He was none too pleased with me," Ric mentions. Standing up, he refills the coffee cup in his hand. When Damon nods, he fills one for him too. Taking a deep pull from the Styrofoam cup, Damon thinks about what he's been told.

"Maybe I'll go have a talk with him. He never talked about smoke jumping when we were growing up. He mentioned the fire department so maybe he'd prefer being a traditional fireman? I don't know, Ric. He's my brother but I would agree that he lets his emotions overcome his common sense sometimes. He's not only a danger to the others, he's a danger to himself too. I don't know if my parents would forgive me if something happened to him on my watch." Staring at nothing for a few minutes, Damon finishes off his coffee and tells Ric that he's going to try to track down Stefan to have a chat. Blowing out a puff of air, he drops the robe with a smirk and heads back to locker room amid whistles and cat calls from his buddies. Feeling a little rebellious and with the locker room door only a foot away, he gives them a wink and drops his towel, flashing his naked ass at them. Before he can duck into the room, a crumpled up paper cup hits him in the back of the head. Laughing so hard that his body shakes, he disappears into the now empty room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

When he sees his brother's car parked outside of their usual hangout, he pulls in. Hoping Stefan is in a little better mood, he pulls himself out of his car and walks inside. Although he's quite tired, having battled a forest fire for the last seventy two hours, Damon looks around. When he sees his brother on the far end of the bar, he thinks to himself, here goes nothing and then walks over, plopping himself down on the bar stool beside him.

"Stef," he says, signaling for Callie to give him a beer.

"Did you want something, Damon?" he asks, turning on his stool to face his brother.

"You were obviously upset when you left the place. I wanted to see if you were okay. I know we're not the best of buddies, Stefan but you're my family."

"Ric doesn't think I'm cut out to be a smokejumper. Who the hell is he to tell me that?"

"Stefan, he's the boss. If I had taken that job when it was offered to me, I probably would've suggested the same thing. Too often you let your emotions get the best of you. You not only put Will in danger, Stefan, you put yourself in danger too. How do you think mom and dad, not to mention Willow and me would feel if something happened to you? God Stef, I'd never forgive myself," Damon adds, thanking the barmaid when she slides a frosty mug in front of him.

"I did like the job till you all started pressuring me to do this and that. I'm not you, Damon." After his outburst, he turns his head, staring at Damon for a long moment before dropping his eyes back to his hands that clutching his beer.

"Have you thought about talking to Liz? You loved hanging around the fire station when we were kids."

"I don't want to think about it now. I just want Elena back. I tried to get her to let me take her out for something to eat but she wouldn't even listen to me. Said she has a date with someone else."

"I think that ship has sailed, Stefan," Damon adds, finishing off what's left in his mug. Deciding it would be prudent to keep his thoughts to himself, Damon thinks she probably told him that to get him to lay off.

"It hasn't sailed cause she lied to me. I don't believe for a moment that she has a date with someone else," he adds, signaling for Matt to refill their mugs. Stepping over to them with the towel draped over his shoulders, Damon can't quite place the smug look he has on his face. Taking their mugs in hand, he puts them under the tap, filling them up. While Matt is tending to their alcohol needs, Stefan is texting Elena. Damon happens to notice her name in the address bar.

"Stefan, she's probably already asleep. We're all exhausted after being out for seventy two hours. Let her sleep."

"I'm not letting up till she admits that she was lying about going out with some other guy," Stefan adds, his voice rising with each syllable that comes out of his mouth.

Sliding their mugs back to them, Matt puts his hand on top of Stefan's phone. When he looks up, Matt blurts out, "Sorry guys, Elena wasn't lying, she's going out with me," he informs them, raising his eyebrows triumphantly. Lifting his glass to Matt, Damon says, "Touche'" and takes a drink. Although he feels a little bit sorry for Stefan, the pang of jealousy he feels erupting in his belly is unsettling to say the least.

Once he finishes his drink, he tells Stefan that he needs sleep and calls it a night. Walking out of the bar, he walks over to his car, leaning against the driver's side for a moment while he looks at the pristine starlit sky above. Breathing in the still cool night air, he lets his head clear a little slowly hauls his ass into the driver's seat and heads for home to crash in his big, comfortable bed.

Flopping down face first on the mattress, he closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly but not without thoughts of her and how much he'd love to have her in this very bed, snuggled against his chest after a long night of lovemaking.

* * *

Completely exhausted herself after fighting the fire for three days, Elena drops her forehead against the steering wheel after flicking off the ignition. Yawning widely, she finally summons the strength to get out of the car and go into her house. As much as she loves Caroline, she's just too tired to chat right now. All she wants to do is sleep. As soon as she gets to her room, she slips into a tee shirt and sleep shorts and then crashes face first onto her bed. Laying there for a few minutes, she rolls over, pulls up the covers and closes her eyes. Although she's fatigued beyond collapse, her thoughts turn to Matt. He's a really nice guy and she has to admit that she's looking forward to their date later this week. And then her mind shifts to Damon. As maddening as he is sometimes, there's something about him that she can't quite put her finger on. And the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous doesn't hurt either, she thinks to herself. Knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about him that way, Elena throws her forearm over her eyes. After tossing and turning for a good half hour and wanting nothing more than to turn her brain off, she drags herself out of bed to take a couple of pain pills to see if that will help her sleep. With her feet padding against the hard wood floor, she reaches into the cupboard, grabs the bottle of Advil, swallowing a couple of them quickly. Leaning against the counter for a few seconds, she puts the glass in the sink and then plods back to her room. Not wanting to be awakened for anything, save for a house fire, she pushes in some earplugs, then snuggles into the pillow, letting her eyes drift shut.

When she feels a hand jostling her arm, Elena lurches upright in bed. Turning her head, she see Caroline her hands raised in surrender. "Why in God's name would you wake me when you knew I've been without sleep for...?" Elena snaps, her fatigue finally catching up with her.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Caroline says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you haven't been answering your phone, you mom has been calling mine nonstop asking where you are. You know how insistent she can be."

"What? Why?" Elena asks, her level of exhaustion beginning to take its toll on her demeanor. Dropping her chin to her chest in frustration, Elena holds out her hand to take Caroline's phone. Feeling it, she puts it to her ear. "What is it, mom?" she asks, raking her hand through her hair.

"Where have you been? You missed your father's event two days ago. These events are important to him. You know that."

"I haven't been home. We responded to a fire burning in tundra about two miles east of Koyuk. We didn't get home till just a few hours ago. Now if that's all, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"No, you will not. You will get your butt in gear and get over here. Katherine is here and we're having a get together," Isobel scolds, her irritation quite obvious.

"Really? You're going to make me drag myself out of bed when I haven't slept for three days and for a meal?"

"Yes, Elena, I do expect you to be here. We need to show a united front."

"No one is running against him for mayor anyway. Who does he have to impress?"

"Elena, I will not have anymore of your insubordination. I expect you to be here by six. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," she adds, clicking the phone off without bothering to say goodbye. Feeling tears forming in her eyes, she falls back onto the mattress. Normally she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of making her cry. But her levels of both frustration and exhaustion combine to create a maudlin Elena. Rather than fight it, she just lets herself cry. After maybe twenty minutes, she throws her legs over the side of the bed, burying her face in her hands for a few minutes to recompose herself. Once the tears stop, she pads into her bathroom, fills the tub with hot water and then crawls in, allowing herself a few extra moments to relax before she has to face her metaphorical firing squad all over again.

* * *

Pulling into their driveway, Elena is dismayed and a bit angered when she sees all the cars that are parked around her parents property. Knowing that this is probably another campaign event, she somehow swallows down every instinct that's telling her back out and drive back home. Grabbing her bag, she gets out of the car. Rather than face all of their company, she walks around the back of the house and slips in through the kitchen door. Unfortunately her mother happens to be standing in the kitchen. Dropping her chin to her chest, she sucks in a breath and walks inside. Although Emily smiles at her, her mother scowls, raising an eyebrow. "You're late."

"I had to stop at the drugstore to pick up a bottle of five hour energy."

Brushing her off, Isobel walks over to her, lifts up her arm and inspects her bandaged forearm. "What's this?"

"I got hit by a tree branch as it came down. My boss insisted that I get it looked at."

"Elena, now everyone will want to know what you did. I'm going to get you a sweater so that it doesn't take attention away from your father. You wait here," Isobel says, dismissing her to run upstairs.

"Have a seat, Elena. I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you, Emily. I could sure use one," Elena admits, smiling at the kind woman. Leaning her elbows on the table top, she rakes her fingers through her chestnut tresses. Just as Emily slides a cup of coffee in front of Elena, Isobel returns with a pale gray sweater. Handing it to her daughter, she doesn't back away till Elena stands up and slips it on. It's then that her mother gets an eyeful of her tattoo.

"Oh my God, when did you get that?" she shrieks, pulling the collar to get a better look at her daughter's artwork. "What on earth ever possessed you to do such a thing? A tattoo, Elena, really?"

"I like it. Besides, it's my body and you don't have to look at it," Elena blurts out rather indignantly.

"Enough with the backtalk," she scolds, pointing her finger in Elena's face. "Finish your coffee and then you come out and join the rest of us. I don't want to see you yawning either, people will think that your father's speech is boring."

"Aren't they always?" Elena snaps, her lack of sleep hindering her usual solemn mood.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Hurry up and drink your coffee," she says, then disappears through the kitchen door.

As much as she wants to run, she knows that she better make an appearance or her mother will rail at her all over again. After swallowing down the second cup of coffee, she forces a smile on her face and then walks into the dining room to join the festivities. She makes a point of letting the crowd see that she's here before taking a seat. Pausing momentarily when their eyes meet, John immediately starts to yap again, telling the people how he intends to bring new businesses into their small town. Once he finishes, he invites everyone to partake in refreshments. Needing more caffeine, Elena fills a coffee cup and steps back and out of the way. Making a point to say hello to Caroline's aunt and uncle, Elena spends a little time talking to them before fading into the background. With no one paying attention to her, she quietly sneaks up the stairs, hoping to hide out in her room for awhile. Just as she reaches the top of the stairs, she runs right into her sister, Katherine who gives her the once over with scornful eyes.

"Oh, Elena. We really need to get you some better clothes. You look... frumpy," she says, walking around Elena like she was some specimen on display at a museum or zoo.

Holding her breath, she forces a sickeningly sweet smile adding, "I'll keep that in mind, Katherine."

"What are you doing up here anyway? Do I need to tell mother that you're shirking your duties as a Gilbert?"

"I just walked up here to use the bathroom. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Katherine smirks then turns her back to Elena. Feeling her temper beginning to rage, she reaches for her sister's arm, spinning her around.

"Elena, what are you doing?" She snaps, slapping Elena's fingers.

"Who the hell do you think you are treating me like I'm Cinderella and you're one of the privileged stepsisters? I have a life, Katherine, aside from this family."

Just as she's about to retort, Katherine notices her father at the foot of the stairs. "Daddy, Elena is being mean to me," she says, in her child like voice. But the moment she turns back to Elena, she raises her eyebrows triumphantly then trots down the steps, stopping only to give John a kiss on the cheek. Closing the distance between them, John backs her against the guardrail.

"What is your problem, Elena? Your sister just got home and you start picking on her immediately. I won't tolerate it. It's always the same with you. I can't for the life of me understand why you always have to be so rebellious. You're a Gilbert and there are certain standards you need to live up to. Do you understand?"

Although she feels like she's going to burst a vessel, she somehow manages to keep her temper under wraps. "Maybe it's in my blood," she says, raising her chin in a show of defiance. John stares at her for a few minutes before he turns around and goes back downstairs. Sitting down on the top step, Elena laces a hand into the hair on either side of her head. Even though she's not Cinderella, somehow it feels a pretty apt description. With her mind on the train wreck that is her family, the image of Damon and how he dotes on his little sister fills her mind. She can't help but smile when she think about how that tiny little girl has her big brother completely wrapped around her little finger. It's obvious that Damon is her hero, the way she talks about him all the time.

After sitting for maybe a fifteen minutes, Elena jumps to her feet. Running down the stairs, she darts through the crowd, into the kitchen to pick up her bag and out of the door. About to open her car door, Elena drops her head against the roof when she hears her name. Turning her head, she relaxes visibly when she sees that it's her brother, Jeremy.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with," he says, hopping into the passenger seat.

"You know mom will have our asses," Elena points out as soon as she slides behind the wheel.

"She's always mad about something. Come on, sis. Live a little," he adds, clapping his hand down on the dash.

"You jump, I jump," she laughs, turns the key and moments later, they're making their getaway to the strumming guitar notes of Savatage blaring on the CD player.

* * *

 _Big thanks to you all. Thank you so much for putting this over 100 reviews already. I'm humbled._

 _And as always, a big thanks to my dear sister, Eva. Couldn't do this without her wisdom and insight._

 _Chapter title: 'Wonderful' by Everclear_

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe, have a wonderful day and thank you all again. And I just finished working nearly 14 hours so please forgive any errors. I'm circling the drain so I'm going to bed now so I can go back and do it all again in a few hours. I do hope you all have a fabulous week ahead._


	5. 3 Libras

Although she still feels a little unsettled after last night's fiasco, she can't help but feel a little excited too. Sitting on the toilet lid, she lets Caroline do her makeup for her. Her friend works at the local Hot Topic store in their mall. As a people person, Caroline enjoys it a lot plus she gets to wear scads of makeup and can wear casual clothes to work. Because the store does sell some cosmetic items, Caroline gets to play with it, often working her artistry on some of her customers. "I love you dearly, Caroline, but I don't want my makeup thick. I want to look good but not over the top," Elena fusses, a little wary of the big wing of eyeliner that she has on her left eye.

"Wait till I'm done and if you hate it, I'll tone it down, okay?"

"It's not like I have a choice," she retorts, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"You're incorrigible, Elena. Since you were so tired, I took Jeremy home this morning. He told me that you two escaped."

"Yeah, I don't know, Care. They're my family, I love them but they're not very likeable sometimes. Jer is different, he's easy going and aloof. But Katherine is..."

"Katherine!" Caroline adds, finishing Elena's sentence for her. Elena raises her eyes but Caroline tut tuts her when she starts to bob her head. "You look gorgeous, Elena. We just need a little highlighter yet to enhance your cheekbones, your collarbones and your shoulders. Matt will be blinded by your beauty," she teases, taking a fan brush to gently pat it on her cheeks. When Caroline brushes the powder over her clavicles, Elena mentions,

"My mom saw my tattoo last night. She was none too pleased."

"Elena, it's your life. You're the bravest person I know, fighting fires, helping to save lives in the off season. I just wish they would appreciate all that you've accomplished at such a young age. If you'd let me, I'd give Isobel a piece of my mind."

"And I love you for that, Care but they're my family. Maybe the day will come when they push just a little too far but right now, I can handle it. I promise."

"Fine, but know that I will always have your back. And since my mother isn't exactly Brady's biggest fan, I'll probably need you to back me up too."

"Of course, Caroline. You're more like my sister than best friend anyway." When Caroline motions towards the mirror, Elena stands up to face it. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Elena is amazed by the transformation. "Thanks, Care. I look good."

"You do indeed. Now is it a casual date or a more formal date?"

"He's taking me to The Cookie Jar."

"Well, that's more informal but it's a really good place to eat. So how about skinny jeans and a nice button down. I'll get one of my scarves to wrap around your neck."

"Sounds good," she adds, looking at her wrist watch. He's supposed to pick me up in about fifteen minutes." Hurrying out of the bathroom, she quickly slips into a pair of jeans, a cute top and a pair of heels. By the time she gets downstairs, she chances a glance at the window just as a car drives up. Recognizing his car, she yells to Caroline that he's here. Running down the stairs, Caroline arranges the light scarf around her neck, gives her a hug and goes to answer the door when the bell rings.

"Hi Matt."

"Hey Care. Is Elena ready?"

"She is indeed. Voila," she says, pointing at Elena when she walks into the room.

"You look stunning, Elena," Matt gushes, handing her a bouquet of sunflowers.

"They're beautiful, Matt. How did you know that I liked them?"

"I asked your boss when he was in the bar the other night."

"Damon?"

"Yeah, he and Stefan were there for an hour or so. Damon is a good guy so I asked him."

"He has a good memory because it was a very long time ago that I told him that," she laughs, handing the flowers to Caroline to put in a vase.

"Shall we?" he asks, extending his elbow for her. Nodding, Elena links her arm with his, the two of them walking outside. Caroline watches him open the car door for her friend. As soon as Matt backs out of the driveway, Caroline pushes the front door closed then retreats to the living room to watch TV and enjoy a Seagram's cooler or maybe two.

"I'll have the cookie jar burger and a diet Coke," Elena tells the waitress, handing the menu back to her.

* * *

"I guess I'll have the same with coffee," Matt says, smiling at Vicky as he gives her his menu as well. After refilling their water glasses, she walks away, leaving the two of them alone to talk. "Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, Elena, but you look tired."

"Our smoke jumping unit got called to work on the Koyuk fire. It was intense to say the least, we had to stay on the line to get it contained. Kol was overcome with smoke inhalation but he's going to be fine, at least that's what Damon told us. You can't imagine what it's like out there, Matt. As smokejumpers, we spend our careers going into the wrong place at the wrong time. We parachute to the edge of the wildfires, deep in roadless wildernesses, then fight the massive blazes with little more than hand tools. It's exhilarating but dangerous nonetheless," Elena explains, taking a swallow of her diet Coke.

"I don't know how you do it, Elena. I admire the profession but it's so dangerous."

"It is. If a landing goes badly wrong, a smokejumper can end up ensnared in a tree. We're made to take a training program that includes a thorough course in "let down" procedures for getting loose from the branches and descending to the ground. Jumpers keep a hook knife on their reserve parachutes, as well as on the exit door of each airplane, to cut themselves loose if they find themselves entangled in the lines of their parachutes.

The blade of a hook knife looks like an inverted V, designed so that jumpers can grab it with one hand and reach out to snag the rope they need to cut. Each one of us carries 150 feet of rope, enough to rappel down a 13-story building. The standard suit that we wear is fitted with metal friction rings and a carabiner at the waist. We have to hope that whatever tree limbs they are stuck in can hold their weight long enough to get tied up to something sturdy. Until then, the training manual is very clear about how we're supposed to proceed. In addition to the dangers of getting stuck, those of us who make it to the ground safely are expected to climb right back up the tree to retrieve the parachutes. In some cases, we may have to saw off the top of the tree trunk, or cut it down entirely, in order to recover our gear."

"You just light up when you talk about your job," he mentions, smiling widely at her. "And again, Elena, I'm in awe of what you do. But I don't think I'd want a wife of mine doing something so dangerous. Not that I'm implying anything," he corrects himself, leaning back when Vicky shows up with their burgers.

"I'm glad you told me that," Elena laughs, turning her head to the side when she feels a tug on her sleeve. "Willow? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Damon. See he's up there at the pay counter," she explains, pointing to her brother who's sticking his wallet in the back of his jeans pocket. Elena can see the exact moment that he realizes Willow isn't beside him. Rather than see him meltdown because he can't find her, Elena waves, finally getting his attention. When their eyes meet, she points at the little girl who's standing beside her. She laughs to herself when she sees his shoulders sag with relief. Dropping his chin to his chest for a moment, Damon says something to the hostess then walks over to their table.

"Willow, you scared the beejeebies out of me," Damon says, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. When he realizes that they're intruding on Matt and Elena's date, Damon apologizes. "I'm so sorry that we interrupted. She's spending the night with her big brother and we stopped in to get some carryout."

"It's okay, Damon. I'm glad she said hi."

"I'm sorry, Matt. Come on, Willow, let's go," Damon says, nudging his sister towards the cash register. Elena watches when the woman hands Damon a bag. With one hand carrying the food, he latches onto Willow's with the other and uses his back to push the door open. Their eyes meet one last time before he's out of the door and gone from her sight.

"She's a cute little girl," Matt mentions, biting into his burger.

"Yeah, she's a handful though. I'm going to watch her for a couple of hours Saturday night."

"You babysit too?" Matt laughs, flashing a big smile at her.

"It depends on the kid," she smiles, wiping her mouth with her napkin. After settling into a comfortable silence, they finish eating and afterwards Matt takes them to a movie. When the evening is done, Elena admits that she has had a good time. Dropping her off at her door, Matt leans, capturing her lips in a kiss. And when they break apart, Elena says goodnight, not going in the house till he drives away. Touching her lips, she realizes that it felt more like she was kissing her brother. Knowing that she and Matt will never be anything more than friends, Elena goes into the house, plops down on the couch beside Caroline, dozing off to sleep with her head resting against her friend's arm.

* * *

"So how was your date last night, Elena?" Looking up, Elena smiles widely when she sees Kol drop into the empty chair beside her.

"You're back," she squeals, giving him a hug. After sitting back down, she peruses him with a serious look on her face. "How did you find out about my date?"

"Brady told me. How was it, you know..?" he teases, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"Ewww, Kol. It was the first date and besides, I'm not that easy," she adds, giving his arm a shove.

Leaning in, he puts his hand up to shield his voice. With his lips at her ear, he whispers, "Matt's a nice guy but I think he's a bit too bland for you, Elena. You need a stallion, you know, like Damon."

"Who are you and what happened to the real Kol?" she blurts out, unable to keep a straight face.

"I love you, Elena." Crossing his leg and leaning back in his chair, Kol has to hold his gut cause he's laughing so hard. With Elena nearly rolling too, Damon, Ric and Mikael walk into the room, followed soon after by Rebekah, Stefan, Nik and Brady who's pushing a tray full of cookies and coffee. Once everyone helps themselves, Damon begins talking about the last month's business and an update on Will. Thankfully he's doing very well but still has some recovery time ahead. He probably won't be rejoining the team till next season.

"Also, we're having a get together at The Pump House Saturday night. Just to cut loose and have fun for an evening. That is the plan unless we'd get an alarm. Also, with the fire blazing in Yellowstone, they're asking for volunteers. Our crew is rather small but if any of you are interested, let me know so we can make arrangements for you to get down there."

When no one raises their hands, Damon yields the floor to Ric, letting him finish. Once the meeting is over, Damon finishes his cup of coffee. Looking up, he sees Elena still sitting there. "I'm really sorry that Willow interrupted you and Matt. She didn't mean any harm."

"I know that, Damon. It was no big deal," she reassures him. "I'm looking forward to seeing her this weekend."

"She hasn't stopped talking about it. How did it go, you know, your date with Matt?" Damon asks, the butterflies in his tummy fluttering in anticipation.

Shrugging her shoulders, she utters, "We had fun."

"I'm glad. You deserve a good guy, Elena. I know that Stefan gave you a lot of grief sometimes..," Damon adds, knowing it's true. Although he wants to be really happy for her, inside his heart hurts because he wants to be the guy that makes all of her dreams come true. Yet the think he wants most is for her to be truly happy. Sometimes he can't help but notice the melancholic look she carries sometimes. What it stems from, he doesn't know but he hates seeing that face. Hearing her voice again, snaps him out of his reverie.

"He did. And speaking of him, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, of course."

"I never saw Stefan spending time with her the way you do. Why is that?"

"I don't know. He has his own interests. As much as he loves her, kids aren't his thing. But when he's at the house, he plays with her. If you'll tell anyone, I'll demote you but I actually enjoy playing games with her and stuff. I always wanted a little sister. I always thought it would be just me and Stefan and then whoops... mom had Willow."

"She was a great surprise."

"Yeah, she was," he muses. "Listen, I have some paperwork to do," he says, walking away. Pausing at the door, he turns around, "What time do you want me to drop her off Saturday?"

"Around four or so."

"Done, bye Elena," he says, then walks out of the door and out of her visual field. Picking up a cookie, she sits back down, wondering what it is about that man that both infuriates her and intrigues her and makes her belly flutter and her heart thrum.

* * *

"Damon, are we almost at her house?" Willow asks, her gaze fixed on the window as Damon turns onto Elena's street. "There it is, Damon."

Chuckling at his baby sister's excitement, Damon glances at her through his rear view mirror, giving her a wink.

"I like Elena and Caroline."

"I like them too. You have to be good and do what Elena asks otherwise she might not invite you back the next time okay?"

"I promise," she replies in her most serious voice which elicits a full throated laugh from her big brother. "Are you going to pick me up later or are mommy and daddy?"

"Elena is going to come to the party later so she'll bring you over to the restaurant with her. Mom and dad will take you home from there."

"How come I can't go to the party?"

"Because it's boring."

"Well why are you going then?"

"Because I have to. I'm the crew chief and it's my job to be there," he explains, stopping the car right after he pulls into Elena's driveway. Getting out, Damon helps her to unsecure her child seat. Since she's a petite little girl, she still needs one. Stepping back, Damon gives her room to crawl out. Just as she's about to step onto the concrete of the driveway, she starts to climb back in. Perplexed, Damon just watches her, smiling when she shows him what she was reaching for.

"Mommy said to give her these flowers for babysitting me," she explains, bobbing her head up and down as if to say the grass is green. Smiling, he extends his hand, motioning for her to lead the way. Even the thought of seeing her again jumpstarts his heart, making it beat so chaotically inside of his chest that he literally has to pause to catch his breath. Dropping his eyes, his mind drifts to a future where she is his but he knows the chances of them connecting are slim to none. And how would he ever explain it to his brother that he's totally and completely enamored with his ex girlfriend.

Thinking that there surely has to be some kind of unwritten law that one brother can't make a move on the other's girl friend, Damon knows he has to tamper down his desire for her. But how can he do that when every time his mind drifts to her, his heart feels like it's going to burst through his ribs and right onto his sleeve. Walking up the couple of steps to her front door, Willow pushes excitedly on the doorknob. And then as if it happens in slow motion, there she is as beautiful makeup free and hair in a simple ponytail as she is when she's dressed to the nines. She's wearing a simple pair of yoga pants and a white pocket tee but Damon finds himself completely mesmerized by the tattoo he sees peaking out from under the right side of the v shaped neckline.

"Hi Elena."

"Hi Willow. Come on in." Stepping aside, she brushes her back against the door, holding it open for Willow and her big brother to step inside. Still stunned, Damon doesn't say anything till he sees her waving her hand in front of his face, saying, "Earth to Damon."

"I had no idea that you had a tattoo. Do you mind?" he asks, motioning with his finger for her to pull the fabric back a pinch so he can get a better look.

"It's an orchid done in watercolors," she says, shivering when he wisps his fingertips over it.

"It's beautiful, Elena. I just never knew."

"A girl has to have a few secrets," she teases. "Um, what time do they want me to bring Willow to the restaurant later?"

"It's what, five o'clock now. I would say seven thirty, seven forty five. Her bedtime is nine o'clock and my parents are pretty unyielding about bedtime," Damon says, his eyes still fixed on the tattoo. It's right over her collar bone. From what Damon can see of it, it's very well done in pastel colors of blue, periwinkle, pinks and purples.

"Eyes up here," Elena mentions, pointing to her face, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I... I ... di didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. Do you want a soda or something before you leave?" As much as he'd rather spend the night here alone with her, he happens to notice the clock. Knowing he won't be responsible for the explosion of passion that follows, Damon says goodbye, hurries out of her house and into his car. With a quick wave, he steps on the gas and disappears in a haze of dust.

* * *

When it's time to take Willow to the restaurant, she and Elena walk outside. Once she's safely buckled in, Elena drives to The Pump House. After parking the car, she takes Willow by the hand and the two of them go inside. Looking around, she doesn't see anyone when suddenly, Damon is standing beside her.

"Where's mommy?" she squeals, bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other.

"Back in that corner over there," Damon points, noticing that his mother is walking their way.

"Mommy, mommy, look at my hair. Elena put it in pigtails."

"Maybe mommy will have to ask Elena to show me how she did that?" she adds, turning Willow around to have a closer look at her French braided pigtails.

"Can you show her, Elena?"

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Salvatore. How are you?"

"We're good. Thank you so much for watching her."

"It was my pleasure."

"It's good to see you again, Elena," Josh Salvatore says, lifting Willow into his strong arms when he sees her yawning.

"You as well, Mr. Salvatore."

When Willow lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, he eyes his wife with a smile. "I guess someone is ready for bed. Thank you again, Elena."

"Are you coming by the house tomorrow, Damon? I thought maybe you could help me fix some of that fencing."

"I'll be there, dad. See you tomorrow," he says, kissing his mom on the cheek. After telling Elena, he'll be back shortly, he walks outside with his parents. Once they drive off, he goes back inside, taking a seat between Rebekah and Kol and across from Elena who's seated next to Liz. Looking up, he notices Brady and Caroline at the bar, laughing about something. When he sees Stefan swallowing back yet another shot, Damon drops his forehead into his hand. Stefan is obnoxious and even cruel when he's had too much to drink. Since Stefan's apartment isn't far, Damon decides that he'll take him home and then he can come back to spend a little more time with his friends.

"If you all will excuse me for a little bit, I'm going to take Stefan home," Damon explains, pointing to his brother. Eyeing Elena, he gives her a tentative smile before glancing at his brother again. Dropping his chin to his chest, he knows that Stefan is going to protest.

"I'll give you a hand," Nik adds. Grateful for his friends help, the two men walk over to where Stefan is chugging yet another. Stefan signals the bartender to refill his shot glass but Damon raises his palm and shakes his head no. The guy nods, putting the bottle back on the shelf.

"Come on, baby brother, it's time to call it a night."

"No, it's not. Why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

"Stefan, you've had enough."

"Ooh, am I embarrassing you in front of all your minions?"

"Come on, you know it's not like that."

"Or are you afraid that I'll make you look bad in front of her?" he adds, pointing at Elena who appears to be in a deep conversation with Liz Forbes.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Stefan. Let's go." Not willing to continue the verbal joust, Damon takes one arm while Nik takes the other. Stefan follows dutifully till they reach the door. It's then that he jerks free, fists his hand, slamming it right into Damon's jaw. Reeling backwards from the unexpected blow, he's grateful when Mikael breaks his fall and helps him right himself. Reaching up, he presses his fingertip to his aching lip, pulling back blood when he looks at them. After wiping it off with the back of his sleeve, he sees that Nik has Stefan effectively restrained. Rather than get into it any farther, Damon walks through the door, holding it open for Nik and Mikael to get him outside. Once he's safely laid out in the back seat of Damon's car, his buddy hops into the passenger seat. After sharing a look with Nik, Damon ignites the engine and drives off into the night.

* * *

"Well buddy, after seeing that, I think Ric is right. Your brother isn't cut out to be a jumper."

"I know that, Nik," Damon agrees, pulling into a parking spot at the bar so they can rejoin their friends for a little while. "It's just that he's my brother, I want him to be happy."

"Of course you do, but he's obviously not happy right now."

"I don't know how much of it is the job or how much of it is because Elena broke up with him," Damon adds, sighing. Holding the door open, he gestures for Nik to go in. Walking back to their table, Damon takes the empty seat beside Elena.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Elena. Thanks for asking."

"Just because I don't want to be with him romantically doesn't mean I stopped caring for him."

"I know that. You're a good person, Elena. Don't change okay?"

Smiling, she nods, taking a sip from her glass.

When Mikael starts to tell some stories of his early days as a smokejumper, they are all engrossed. He's been at the job longer than any of them. That's why he's their spotter. He does an amazing job, never once has he had any of his cohorts die. Although Smokejumper casualties are relatively rare, nineteen of their smoke jumping brothers and sisters died in Arizona in 2013 when a windblown fire trapped them. The flags at Fort Wainwright were lowered to half staff for nineteen days, one day for each of their family members. That was tough because Damon knew a couple of them, having taught them in Montana in previous seasons. By the time he finishes, they decide to call it a night. Damon sits back in his chair, his eyes growing heavy as he dozes off.

After everyone else has filtered out, Elena smiles when she looks at her boss. His long dark lashes fan his cheeks and the hint of dark stubble on his jaw does wickedly wonderful things to her insides. But it's the rise and fall of his firm chest that has her mesmerized. He startles awake by the sound of glass shattering. Looking around, he sees that one of the barmaids dropped a glass. Seeing that only he and Elena are here, he takes a breath as he rises to his feet. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just about to wake you."

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Nodding, she picks up her purse and leads them out to the parking lot. Standing by her car, Damon can't help but admire her beauty. Noticing her looking at the starlit sky, he mentions how endless the sky seems from their perch here in Alaska.

"One of these days, I'm going to buy myself a telescope so I can look into the sky. It's so beautiful don't you agree?"

"I do indeed," Damon mentions, his gaze focused firmly on her. Even though it's still July, the temperatures drop at night. When he notices goosebumps breaking out on her skin, he takes off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. although the air is biting, he can feel the heat radiating from her body. Suddenly fascinated by her perfectly shaped mouth, he tries to swallow past what feels like a wad of cotton sticking in his throat. Looking up, he is mesmerized by the way the moonlight is illuminating her eyes, smoldering and brimming with desire. He starts to lean forward at the same time she does. Just as their lips are about to touch, the sound of a car squealing its tires brings Damon's head back to earth. Pulling back, he drops his eyes. "Um, goodnight, Elena," he whispers. Although he wants nothing more than to take her home and ravage her six ways from Sunday, he can't. Without saying anything, she slides into her car. He doesn't move till he sees her headlights disappear when she makes a left turn.

Rather than driving straight home, Elena, feeling both frustrated and rejected, drives. With her hands tense on the steering wheel, she turns towards the truck stop. After parking her car, she goes inside, takes a seat at the counter. She nods a thank you when the waitress slides a cup of coffee towards her. Opening her purse, she pulls the grainy image out of her wallet. Running her fingertips over his face, she smiles sadly. Although she hopes that he wouldn't have rejected her or felt disappointed in her choices, there is a bit of uncertainty lingering around the edges. Picking up her cup, she takes a sip as she feels tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes. Wiping them off with the back of her hand, she excuses herself to use the bathroom. Having lost someone that she never had the chance to know brings with it a pain unlike anything she's ever felt before.

* * *

 _Thanks and so much love to you, Eva. Thank you all so much for the incredible support you all give me._

 _Chapter title: '3 Libras' by A Perfect Circle._

 _"I Can't Escape Myself" is also in progress. I will be updating it again soon, maybe even later today IF I can get the chapter polished up._

 _Please remember to click the review button_

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again. Until next time._


	6. Crazy On You

After a restless night spent tossing and turning thinking only about blowing his chance to kiss her, Damon looks at the clock for the umpteenth time. Although it's only five thirty, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and sits upright. Dropping his face into his hands, he scrubs the sleep out of his eyes. Finally on his feet, he stumbles into the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he has no compunction to shave so he turns on the shower knob and pulls a towel out of the bathroom closet. Setting it down on the counter, he pulls the shower curtain aside and steps in. Although just the thought of kissing her sends his libido into the stratosphere, somehow he manages to keep his hands away from there.

And despite his best efforts, he can't help but imagine how good it would've felt to touch her lips with his. He wants her so bad that he can almost taste the honeyed nectar as he buries his face in her tender flesh. As much as it pains him, he shakes off the thought. With a shiver, Damon finishes washing up. After stepping out and drying off, he hangs the towel on the bar and then steps into his room, completely naked. Glancing at the clock again, he quickly slips on a clean pair of boxers and jeans, a lightweight Henley before sitting down to put his boots on. Trotting down the stairs he runs to the kitchen to make himself a strong pot of coffee. After filling his travel mug, he grabs his car keys, locks his door and jumps into his car, disappearing down the road in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The moment Damon sets foot in the station, the alert siren goes off. Running to the locker room, he joins his crew and quickly grabs his gear. After they pull on their suits, gear, parachutes and helmets, they board the plane. Moments later Marcel has them taxing down the runway and in the next moment, they're airborne. From the air, they receive their jump commands to ensure equipment is properly rigged and that static lines are correctly attached from parachutes to the plane. A static line is the equivalent of a ripcord. There are a couple of seconds' worth of slack, and once a jumper exits the aircraft, the static line pulls the parachute from its pack. If a parachute doesn't deploy, jumpers also wear a reserve chute that can be manually activated.

Their spotter, Mikael is also on the plane, keeping a keen eye out for the fire and making the decision as to when and where they'll make their exits. Once Mikael chooses the spot, streamers are thrown from the plane to reveal wind speed and direction. When they're given the signal, they exit the aircraft in tight body positions. They go airborne around 1500 feet, and hurtle toward the Earth. Chutes deploy and when the ground gets close, they assume the position. Feet and knees are kept together, legs slightly bent as they get close to touchdown. They are trained to hit the ground in a kind of roll that's called a parachute landing fall. In the space of about a second, jumpers touch the ground with the balls of their feet, rolling in the direction of the landing, absorbing gravity with the calf, thigh, hips, and the side of the back.

Once on the ground, jumpers shed their jump gear and jump suits, link up, and secure their gear, which was airdropped in separate containers. Once the supply boxes are safely dropped, they briefly regroup before they head toward the fire. The general strategy is to first build a line from the fire's point of origin, using a landmark such as a road or stream, if available, or to dredge a line themselves, if necessary. A line keeps the fire from circling back. From the origin, and working toward the head of the beast, they flank the fire, suppressing it by cutting down fuel sources. After much hard work, they eventually extinguish the head. This is grueling labor, involving handsaws and mountainous wilderness and giant towering pillars of smoke and fire.

Fortunately this blaze was relatively easy to contain. Once they finish mopping up, Damon notices Elena and Kol sitting on a downed tree trunk laughing about something. Closing the distance, his throat tightens when he sees the abrasion on her cheek bone. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"I'm fine. I slipped. It's just a scrape and no I'm not going to a medic for a little scrape." Raising his arms in the surrender, he shakes his head then walks off to check on the rest of his crew. Rebekah is proving to be a very adept and yet fearless smokejumper. Dropping beside her on the grass, he asks her how she's doing.

"The adrenaline rush I get from this job is unreal. I live for it, Damon. That said, I need you to be honest with me. If you ever think that I'm being careless or not respecting the beast, I need you to tell me."

"In all honesty, Rebekah, I feel the same rush of adrenaline. It's visceral and I can't explain it. I will tell you because when we lose respect for the monster, that's when tragedies occur. I've had injuries on my watch but never any fatalities. I want to keep it that way."

"Me too, Damon. Me too," she adds, taking a big pull from a bottle of water. Taking one himself, Damon gets up to check on Slater and Brady. When Brady gets up, Damon notices a very pronounced limp.

"Brady, what happened?"

"I stepped in a hole and twisted my ankle."

"Let me help you. You shouldn't be walking on it. Letting Brady wrap an arm around his shoulder, Damon wraps one of his arms around friend's middle. Looking around, he sighs visibly when he sees that _she's_ safe. With the fire out, Damon and Brady start to walk back to where Marcel is waiting to fly them back to Fort Wainwright. Once Brady is safely in the plane, Damon goes back to help pick up their gear as well as double checking to make Elena is on the plane. As soon as everyone is on board, Marcel starts the plane, taking off into the wild blue yonder that is the last frontier.

* * *

As the next week wears on, Damon can't help but notice that Elena has been avoiding him. When they were called to a second fire this week and with three men down, Brady, Will and Stefan, Ric goes with them, digging trenches and felling trees alongside Damon. Missing being able to talk to her, Damon glances at her every so often to make sure she's safe. When their eyes meet, she quickly turns away, focusing on the tasks at hand. After everything is done, they get back in the plane, he doesn't miss how she sits as far away from him as possible. Deciding that he's going to speak to her when they get back, he settles into his seat and closes his eyes, waking only when he feels the plane touch down on the runway.

Piling into the locker room with everyone else, he pulls his tee shirt over his head, drops his pants and after a quick glance towards her, he disappears into the shower stall. Mesmerized herself by his finely chiseled body, Elena quickly turns away when he chances a glimpse at her. That man can be so maddening. Although she admires his skill and dedication to their profession, there are times she wants to throttle him. But more often than not, she wants him to throttle her for she is almost certain his bedroom skills leave nothing to the imagination. Not wanting to face him, she decides to shower at home instead. Grabbing her things, she's just about to leave the building when she hears his voice.

"Elena?" Damon starts to say, stopping in his tracks when Ric grabs him by the arm. Since Ric provides her the opportunity for the perfect getaway, Elena seizes on it, disappearing out of the door. Jumping into her car, she guns the engine and is long gone in mere moments. Dropping his chin to his chest in frustration, he shakes his head before looking up at Ric again. "It couldn't have waited? I wanted to talk to her."

"No, it couldn't. Now let's go into my office."

"Fine," he mumbles, following him into his office. Taking a seat, Damon raises his eyebrow when Ric pulls a bottle of bourbon out of his desk drawer along with a couple of Styrofoam cups. Pouring a little in each cup, he hands one to Damon and then takes a drink himself, savoring the woody taste as it goes down his throat. Taking a pull himself, Damon enjoys the burn because it matches his mood right now. Setting the glass down, he presses his palms flat on Ric's desktop. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"You should know that Stefan turned in his resignation. Liz is going to give him a shot with the fire department. I don't know if this is something he wants or if he's doing this because Elena works for the fire department in the off season."

"I never thought of that but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, Ric."

"I agree. But there's always a chance that he may cause trouble for her? I hope you and your dad will keep an eye on him."

"Don't even go there, Ric. Not now, not today," Damon adds. Deflating visibly, he finishes his drink. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." When Ric nods, Damon leaves his office, stops at the water cooler to pour himself a drink. As soon as he gets in his car, he drops his forehead against the steering wheel wishing only that he could tell her how he feels.

* * *

As soon as she steps in the house, Caroline hands her the phone. "It's your mother. She's calling incessantly again. How long are you going to let them treat you like the proverbial redheaded step child?"

For whatever reason, Caroline's barb lights a fire under her. Taking the phone, Elena drops her bag on the floor then sits down at the kitchen table. Closing her eyes for a moment, she steels her spine and answers the phone. Elena rolls her eyes, replying "Hello mother."

 _"Where have you been? I've been calling all day."_

"I have this thing... perhaps you've heard of it... it's called a job."

 _"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. We're having a picnic in the park Sunday for your father. He's going to be giving a speech. As a Gilbert, I expect you to be there."_

"I'm sorry, mom. I just can't make it this weekend. I have an event that I have to attend for work. My smoke jumping team has a booth at the Midnight Sun Festival. I'm scheduled to help."

 _"Well get out of it. What's more important?"_

"Mother, I'm going to ignore that you said that. My career is very important to me.

 _"I'll call your superior tomorrow and see if I can get you off. Goodbye, Elena."_

Gawping like a fish, Elena just stares at the phone. Wanting nothing more than to smash the phone, somehow she holds onto it long it enough to put it back in its dock. Opening the refrigerator, she pulls out a Seagram's cooler, drinking nearly half of it in a single gulp. Sitting back down, she runs her fingers through her hair, wondering how in the hell she's going to get out of this clusterfuck.

"What did she want this time?"

"Apparently they're throwing a picnic for John to give a speech. And of course, as a member of the Gilbert family, I'm duty bound to be there."

"Why is this any different than anything else they pull?"

"The festival is this weekend. We have a booth set up for the kids, you know to show people what we do and raise funds for new uniforms and gear. It's important Caroline. Surely Brady mentioned it?"

"Speaking of Brady. I don't know why my mother dislikes him so intently. Could you talk to her?"

"Caroline?! Don't I have enough on my plate without that too?"

"Brady is a good guy, Elena. I wish I knew why she feels the way she does."

"Brady was a womanizer before he started dating you. You'll have to get confirmation from him but I think he dated one of the women that used to work with her. If my memory is correct, I think she packed up and left after they broke up."

"What? Did he knock her up or something?"

"I think you'd know if Brady had a kid, Caroline, don't you?"

"I suppose but I'm going to ask him anyway," she muses, raising her eyes to Elena. "I'd go over there but he told me that he needs sleep. What is it with you people? You're always so tired."

"Caroline, our job is very grueling and stressful and requires a lot of mental and physical exertion. Let him get some sleep and on that note, I'm going to do that myself," she says, finishing off her cooler. After tossing the empty bottle in the recycle bin, she goes to her room. Running a nice hot bath, she crawls in the water and lays her head back, drifting off to sleep beneath the cover of the bubbles.

* * *

Having tried to sleep for awhile, Damon finds it's a lost cause. Needing to speak to her as much as he needs his next breath, he tries calling her but it repeatedly goes to voice mail. Frustrated, he throws on some cologne, messes with his hair a little, grabs his keys and runs out of the door. In such a hurry to reach her, he doesn't realize that he has a lead foot until he sees the flashing lights of a patrol car coming up behind him. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, Damon pulls over to the side of the road. As luck would have it, his friend, Tyler Lockwood is the one who walks up to the car.

"You in a hurry tonight, Damon?"

"A bit. Listen Ty, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the speed limit.

"I need your license and registration." Staring at him for a moment, Damon leans over to open his glove box. After handing Tyler his driver's registration, he reaches into his back pocket to pull his wallet out to shove him his driver's license. Taking it in hand, Tyler walks back to his squad car to call it in. Minutes seems like hours before he finally ambles back to Damon. As soon as Damon signs the warning ticket, he gives him back his things.

"Thanks Ty. It won't happen again, at least not for awhile," Damon laughs albeit a little uneasily.

"Make sure of it," he says, before waving him off and walking back to his car. While Damon is putting his license back in his wallet, Tyler waves as he drives away. Shaking his head, Damon turns on the engine, this time he doesn't go above the speed limit. Finally reaching her house, he parks on the curb then runs to the front door, knocking on it till the porch light comes on. Damon is practically star struck when she comes to the door. Even with her sleep tousled hair and wearing a big old bathrobe, she still looks sexy as hell. Her bedroom eyes nearly take him out at the knees.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Although her nerves are alight, she is damn curious to know why he's here so she steps aside, gesturing for him to come inside. Since Caroline left to go to Brady's house despite Elena's admonition, they have the house to themselves.

"Elena.. I."

"Why are you here, Damon? It's midnight."

"You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know what you're doing to me, Elena. I don't know up from down, left from right, it's all a blur. I think about you night and day. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you should have thought of that the other night. I have feelings too, Damon. Do you know how it felt when you rejected me?"

"Damn it, Elena. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she snaps and in the next second, she is in his arms and he is kissing her fiercely and with so much passion that it feels like her body is going to combust. His tongue immediately dips into the warmth of her mouth, their first kiss is full of pent up passion and desire. He hears her moan as she presses her body flush against his. With her breasts pressed against his chest, she frantically runs her hands up and down his back. Without breaking the kiss he lifts her up onto the counter and parts her legs, needing to get as close to her as humanly possible. Using his hands, he roams her body, brushing against the sides of her bosom, causing chill bumps to erupt on every square inch of her skin.

Pulling apart, they just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Wanting him, needing him, she reaches out for him, pulling his face down and capturing his lips with a slow and deep yet bone melting kiss. With his hand, he loosens the cinch on her robe so he can have access to her soft skin. She melts into him when he starts to trail kisses down her neck, to that spot behind her ear and finally he takes one of her already taut nipples into the molten heat of his mouth. Between the suckling and the flicking with his tongue, she's a writhing, squirming mess in no time at all. As soon as he lets go with a wet sounding plop, he captures the other, giving her more of the same.

Not quite believing that she's real and here and right in front of him, he pauses pulling back for a moment to be sure that she wants him as much as he wants her. Seeing her eyes darken with desire, he pushes her robe off of her shoulders, revealing her milky skin to him. His eyes immediately go to her tattoo. Using his mouth, he runs sloppy kisses along her collar bone, painting the orchid with his tongue. Wanting to brand her as his, he bites softly but firmly, then soothes the burn with the tip of tongue.

"Yes, I want you to make love to me," Elena whispers, her voice already thick and seductive sounding. Finding himself almost hypnotized by the power of her gaze, he gently runs his knuckles down her cheek, nearly melting himself when her eyes darken even more. Placing a lingering kiss to her swan like neck, Damon feathers the back of his fingers down her arm, enjoying the feel of goose bumps that form in its wake. Swallowing thickly he places both hands on her sides, gently raising them to caress her utterly perfect breasts with his palms, teasing her pert nipples. Feeling her shudder at his touch, he uses his mouth to graze along her jaw line before recapturing her lips. Lowering her hands to the snap of his jeans, she hastily frees him, using her feet to push them down and out of the way. Smiling against his lips as he sighs in relief, no longer confined by the denim prison. Scooting her body closer to him, she presses herself against his considerable girth.

"I've wanted you for so long," he groans as she rocks herself against him.

"Me too," she whimpers. "I want to feel you."

Lowering his mouth to her breasts once again, he lavishes first one and then the other with kisses and suckling noises, doing wickedly wonderful things to her insides. Unable to take anymore she cups his face and brings his mouth to her parted and already kiss swollen lips. She nips his bottom lip, pulling between her teeth till their kiss becomes frenzied and wild. Reaching down, she starts to stroke him, feeling a sense of empowerment when he hardens and pulsates at her touch. Wanting only to feel him buried deep inside of her, she lifts herself up long enough to get rid of her panties. Taking him in hand again, she rubs the head up and down her heated flesh, paying special attention to her already engorged bundle of nerves.

"I'm going to come, Elena. I want to be inside of you when I come."

"Condom?"

Nodding, he steps back, bending over to pick up his jeans. Pulling one out of his wallet, he hands it to her then tosses his jeans out of the way. Tearing the packet with her teeth, she rolls it on him with precision. Once it's in place, he pulls her mouth to his again, tilting her face to deepen the kiss. Panting she pulls away, wraps her hand around his considerable length and positions him right where she wants him. When their eyes meet, he slides inside, nearly melting at the exquisiteness of her glorious body. Damon moves in and out of her furiously. What strikes him the most is the feeling of being complete and at home in her body.

"More, Damon," she groans, participating fully in their lovemaking.

Feeling her lean back and arch her hips, Damon instinctively knows that she wants and needs more. Even though he's never been with her before, he senses that she's close by the way her breaths come out in gasps and gape in her mouth as he continues to push into her. Feeling the heat in his belly begin to expand and burn even hotter, he captures her lips in a long, slow and deep smoldering kiss. In a daze of complete euphoria, he drives deeper within her until he hears her cry out his name. Within a matter of seconds he feels her body tighten as she drops over the edge taking him along with her.

Collapsing over her, he rests his forehead in the space between her breasts. Feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest, he sighs blissfully when she threads her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. When he can feel his legs again, she wraps hers around his middle. Picking her up, he looks at her like she's the most precious thing in the world. So lost in each other, she doesn't even realize they're moving till he asks her which room is hers. "There," she points, laying her face on his shoulder. Stepping inside, he backs up against it to close it then walks over to the bed. Pulling back the covers he lays her down gently. Kneeling beside her on the floor, he takes her lips in a heady kiss.

"I want more," she breathes, smiling against his lips. Unable to deny her anything, he crawls into the bed with her. Damon spends the rest of the night making all her fantasies come true along with a few of his own.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you so much. And a huge thanks to all of you as well. Your reviews and support mean the world to both Eva and I._

 _Chapter title: 'Crazy on You' by Tony Harnell._

 _"I Can't Escape Myself' is still in progress. Watch for my upcoming 2016 DE holiday story. It's called 'Same Old Lang Syne'._

 _Please remember to review_

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day and thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	7. I Got Your Back

When a sliver of sunlight breaks through a small gap in the curtain, Damon awakens. Momentarily confused as to his surroundings, a big goofy grin forms on his face when he feels the warmth of her body as she lays flush against him. There is no denying it, last night was the greatest night of his entire life. And although he can't find any guilt, he is a little concerned about how Stefan will react. Because now that he's had a taste of Elena, he knows that he can't let go, not now, not ever. Turning his head, he drops a kiss to her hair. Even that sends sparks flying and his blood rushing south. When she bends her knee, inadvertently laying her leg atop him, brushing over his junk, he groans aloud. Opening an eye, she smiles, leans up on her arm and joins their mouth in a long, slow and oh so smoldering kiss. Shifting a little, Damon pulls her on top of him. His cock is already engorged. With a little swagger of her own, she raises up, taking him all the way in when she lowers herself. Their lovemaking is hot and heavy and slow and seductive. They reach their pinnacles together with the cry of each other's name on their lips. Crashing onto his broad, muscular chest, Elena just lays there while Damon presses kisses to her face and strokes her back gently.

"You need to know, Elena that I don't regret any of this. I've wanted to be with you almost since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want this, I want us," he explains, using his index finger to motion back and forth between the two of them.

"I can't make myself feel guilty either, Damon. I know that you're probably thinking about him but it didn't work out between us. Whether there's a you and me or not, there will never again be a me and him. I can assure you of that. I want whatever this is too," she admits, dropping a kiss to his chest.

"I am going to have to talk to him. I want him to hear it from me, it's just that I don't know how to go about it but I'll figure it out. I don't want you to worry your pretty little head. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispers, her eyes meeting his. He doesn't say anymore, he just drops another kiss to her forehead. Not wanting to face the outside world just yet, she closes them, wanting only to revel in the feel of his arms around her for a little while longer. Snuggling in tightly, she breathes him in, trying to imprint his masculine scent into her mind. As much as she wants this with Damon, she doesn't want to be the spark that detonates their relationship. Although she knows first hand that they're not the best of friends, she does know that Damon loves his brother. If Katherine took up with one of her old boyfriends, Elena doesn't know how she'd feel. None of them have ever really had a meaningful effect on her.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside stand, Damon drops another kiss to her still damp hair and hugs her impossibly tighter against his body. "As much as I want to spend the rest of my life just like this, reality rears its ugly head," he says, using his eyes to motion towards her clock.

"Ugh," she groans, rolling off of him and to a sitting position on the opposite side of the bed.

"I suppose we could share a shower?" he asks, waggling his brows seductively.

"Follow me," she smirks. Taking his hand, she leads him into her bathroom where they lose themselves in each other all over again.

* * *

Strolling into the station, one right after the other, Elena just happens to catch Kol's attention. Being her best friend on the team, he can always pick up on her body language and facial expressions. When he smirks at her, his eyes darting from her to Damon, she knows that he has put two and two together. With her face blooming, she drops her chin to her chest for a moment. Leaning in, Damon whispers that he'll see her later and after giving her a quick kiss, he skirts into his office.

"So you and Damon...?"

"Kol, I hate that you can read me like a book," she laughs, swatting him playfully.

"Oh stop. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's not rocket science, Elena. If he makes you happy, don't let anyone or anything get in the way of that, okay?" Nodding, she leans against him.

"I'll always have your back, kid. Remember that."

"I will. Same for me, you know that right?"

"I do, Elena," he smirks, adding, "Besides that, I can't wait to see how Stefan will react. Do a guy a favor... give me a head's up so I can have the popcorn ready."

"Kol!?" she laughs, giving him a shove. Unable to stop laughing herself, she leans into him, his own body shaking with mirth.

Once the laughter dies down, Kol turns to face her again. "Come on, the backyard is in dire need of some work. You game to help?"

"I am indeed." Standing up, the two of them escape through the back door, hand in hand.

* * *

Tired and sweaty from mowing the law with Kol, she walks over to the cooler to pour herself a cup of cold water. Swallowing it down, she refills her cup. When she raises it to her lips the second time, she turns when she hears her name.

"Elena, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ric asks, standing in his doorway.

"Sure," she nods. Swallowing down her water, she tosses the empty cup into the waste basket then walks into his office, taking a seat when he gestures for her to do so. "What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with your mother," he starts to say, his eyes searching hers intently, before continuing, "She said that your father has some event for this weekend and that I needed to free you from your festival responsibilities."

"She did not?" Elena asks incredulously as fire and brimstone start to brew and churn inside of her gut. "I had no idea that she would do this."

"I'm afraid she did, Elena. Do you want to quit? he asks, a concerned look on his face.

"No, no, Ric. I love my job. I will be there Saturday to take my turn at the booth. I'm sorry that she brought you into this."

"Elena, is everything okay? I hope you know that you can talk to me. Whatever you have to say will be strictly between the two of us."

"Yes, everything is okay. It's just that my dad is campaigning for his mayoral reelection. They're a little over the top sometimes."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for telling me," she adds. Standing up, she walks to the door. Pausing she turns around, "I really am sorry, Ric." Before he has a chance to respond, she's gone. Although she's angry and upset, she doesn't yet want to burden Damon with her family dynamics. Pulling her running shorts out of her locker, she slips into them and a hoodie before heading back outside to the training track and then she runs.

* * *

Exhausted, Damon pulls off his mask and plops down onto a felled tree trunk. Immediately his eyes search for her. He relaxes visibly when he sees her sitting between Kol and Rebekah. He can see the fatigue on all of their faces. Hot and sweaty, he pours a bottle of water over his head, looking up when he hears the dry leaves crackling under the weight of Brady's boots. Taking a seat bedside him, Brady also douses his hair after taking a long pull from his bottle.

"We did good today. We slayed the beast before she got out of control. That's a good feeling you know?"

"It is Brady. It really is," Damon agrees, his eyes drifting towards her again. When they meet, he gives her a nod then turns back to Brady.

"She was great out here today. She's a talented jumper, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty."

"She's very talented. We're lucky to have her," he admits, his mind wandering to all the different times that he happened to glance at her today. Being with her brings up all these new and different feelings. He's more than her boss now and he would die if anything ever happened to her. He knows she's not careless nor does she take unnecessary chances at least he's never though she was.. but still... theirs is a dangerous job. He can't even begin to fathom the indescribable pain he'd feel if something happened to her. Dropping his face into his hands, he knows that he's going to have to find some kind of balance between being her lover and her boss.

Once they're all back on the plane, Brady high fives her. "Wow, Elena, you dropped that tree at just the right moment today. You were unstoppable," he says, pride at his co-worker evident in his voice.

"Stop it," she laughs, not used to such praise. Her gaze finding Damon. Sharing a look, Damon finds himself drowning in them despite the fact that she's on one end of the plane and he's on the other.

"You all did great today. I'm proud of you. Drinks are on me when we get back if anyone is interested," he adds, quirking his brows. After a hearty round of applause, Damon sits back, pulls his hat down over his eyes and in mere moments, he's soundly sleeping.

* * *

Feeling tired and grimy, Elena decides to forego going to the bar. After sharing a moment alone with Damon, he tells her he'll stop by her house a little later. "Okay," she whispers, stealing a quick kiss from his lips before vacating the premises. After showering and changing, Damon drives over to one of their regular haunts. Seeing his friends, he starts to walk over to their table. Stopping short when he hears his brother's voice, Damon swallows thickly, knowing that he has secrets to reveal. A part of him relaxes when he sees that Stefan is with a girl. A little surprised, he can't help but hope that maybe it'll make the Elena news a little easier for him to take. Rather than open a can of worms tonight, he brushes it and goes to spend some time with his friends.

The next time he looks up, Stefan and the girl are gone. Extremely tired, Damon hands Brady some cash to pay for their drinks then departs. Wanting to hold her in his arms, he gets in his car and drives, stopping only when he reaches the sanctuary of her home.

Greeting him at the door, Elena pulls him into the living room. Pushing him on the couch, she plops down on his lap. With his head buried between her neck and shoulder, all he wants to do is stay like this till eternity passes and then some.

* * *

As soon as he steps into his parent's house, Willow immediately flies into his arms. "Well hello there," he laughs, carrying her into the kitchen where his mom is pulling out a baking sheet full of sugar cookies. Setting her down on the counter top, Damon reaches over and grabs one, shoving the hot cookie into his mouth.

"Hot," he squawks, reaching into the cupboard to pull out a water glass. After swallowing down a glass of water, he drops a kiss to his mom's cheek. "What's for supper?"

"I have a pot roast and vegetables in the crock pot. We'll eat when we finish the cookies."

"Sounds good, mom. Um, I saw Stef's car outside. Where is he?"

"He's outside with your dad. They should be back shortly."

"I guess I'll go to find him. I have something I need to tell him."

"Is everything okay, Damon?"

"I hope it will be," he adds ruefully, knowing that the odds of that are that of a snowballs chance in hell. Just as Damon turns around to go outside, his father and Stefan come into the house. Sharing a glance with his mom, she gives him a nudge.

"Hey Stef, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"I suppose."

"Let's go outside okay?"

"What is it that you can't share?"

"Stefan, come on. I just wanted to ask you about working for Liz and there's something else."

"Just say it, Damon," he snaps, getting a little defensive. Seeing that her sons are on the verge of maybe spewing some colorful metaphors, she tells them to take it in the other room. Nodding, Damon walks out, followed immediately by Stefan. Sharing a look with her husband, Mary is certain that whatever Damon has to say is sure to upset her other son. Shuddering at the thought, she hands Willow a spoon to start dropping dough onto a cookie sheet.

Reaching the other room, Damon asks Stefan if he wants to sit down. "Just say it, Damon," Stefan snaps. Damon can't help but notice his icy demeanor and almost threatening posture, his hands are on his hips, the glare in his eyes is anything but friendly.

"Elena and I are together, Stefan."

Although it takes a moment to sink in, Stefan's mouth parts slightly as he shakes his head back and forth. Closing the distance between them, he reels back and clocks Damon in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Bastard! You were just lying in wait like a spider, waiting to devour your prey. As soon as she ended it with me, you moved in for the kill," he sneers, stepping back when their father steps between them. Offering Damon a hand, he pulls him up but maintains his position between his two sons.

"Listen Stefan. I didn't mean for it to happen. I did everything I could to deny my feelings for her. If you two were still together, she would never know how I feel about her. It was only after she assured me that whether I was in the picture or not, she wasn't going to go back to you."

"Ya know what? You two deserve each other. You're both insane, taking crazy chances when you're on a fire. Good luck keeping her safe with that hero complex of hers," he snaps. After leveling Damon with a scathing look, he grabs his jacket and runs out of the house. Seconds later they hear the roar of his car engine as he disappears in a haze of dust. Momentarily caught off guard by Stefan's admonition, he drops his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, dad. I really am," Damon starts to say when his mom rushes into the room followed by Willow. Seeing his now swollen jaw, she ushers him into the kitchen. Handing him an ice bag, he holds it to his face. "He's getting good at that. It's the second time he's clocked me recently."

"The second time?"

"He's was drunk the other night and I made the bartender cut him off so I could get him home. Nik helped but he clobbered me that night too."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I know you love your brother. Want to tell me what this one was about?"

"Elena and me.. we're together mom. I'm crazy about her but the last thing I wanted was to hurt him. I can't help the way I feel."

"We know you didn't do anything to hurt him intentionally. And you're right, we can't help what we feel. I always thought Elena was a better match for you anyway. I think I told you that."

"You did. I can't imagine my life without her right now. I don't want to." When he hears his father's voice he turns his head as his dad pulls up a chair.

"If you truly care for Elena, your mom and I will support you one hundred percent. I knew the first time I saw her with Stefan that it wouldn't last."

"But how could you know that?"

"I saw the way she would sneak a peak here and a glance there at you."

"I've felt it for a long time but I didn't want to interfere in their relationship. It was only after they broke up that I acted on it. You have to know that I never would've put the moves on her if she was still with him.'

"Yes, we know. Give him some time to cool off and think clearly, but in the meantime, those cookies smell awfully good," he says, raising an eyebrow at his wife. Putting a few on a plate, she sets it on the table. Just as he reaches for one, Willow comes back in the room and climbs on his lap. When she wraps her little arms around his neck to give him a hug, Damon can't help but feel the weight lifted off of his shoulders if only for a little while.

* * *

Having spent most of the day at his parents house and still upset about the fallout with Stefan, Damon can't wait to take her into his arms and kiss her like it's the first time. After knocking on her door, he turns around, dropping his forehead into his hand. Turning abruptly when he hears the door open, he closes the distance between them, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Pushing her into the house, he kicks the door closed with his boot. He walks her backwards until they reach his favorite kitchen counter. Lifting her up, he traps her between his arms and tears her shirt over her head. Not one to be outdone, Elena grabs onto his shirt tails, sending the buttons flying haphazardly when she rips it open, revealing his taut muscles to her. Roaming her fingers over his body, she grazes first one nipple and then his other with her teeth, making the bulge in his jeans grow painful. Gently he cradles her face with his hands, joining their lips in an electric kiss that makes Elena literally see sparks.

"Bedroom," she murmurs, biting onto his lower lip. As soon as the kiss ends, he carries her to the bedroom where he makes love to her, his strokes long and deep and full of emotion. When they finish, she lays in his arms, drawing little circles on his chest with her index finger. After dropping a kiss to his finely sculpted chest, she meets his gaze.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong and how you got this bruise on your jaw?" she asks, palming it ever so gently.

"Nothing is wrong as long as you're in my arms, Elena."

"Damon, that's a beautiful sentiment but please let's be honest with each other?"

"I told _him_ about us. Let's just say he didn't take it very well... but what about you, what did Ric have to say?"

"My father is in a mayoral election and far be it from me to..," she stops when she realizes that she was about to spill too much. "Anyway, my mom called him to try to get me relieved from my turn at the booth this weekend."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'd probably blow a vessel if one of my parents did that. Is she pretty overbearing?"

Not wanting to get into her disjointed family life, she brushes him off, instead saying, "I told Ric that I wasn't about to shirk my responsibilities."

Pressing a kiss to her head, he makes it a point to have a word with Ric. "You know that Ric is fair, Elena. He'd never punish you for lack of a better work over one phone call."

"I know that. Can we just not talk about it anymore?"

"Sure," he whispers, unable to keep himself from kissing her again and again and again. Even though he's certain that she's not being entirely honest with him, he has to believe that she'll be forthright when she's ready. Their relationship is still brand new after all. Staring at the ceiling, he gasps suddenly when he feels her moist hot mouth on him. "Elena," he blurts, forcing the words out. "I'm going to cum." Pausing, Elena looks up at him with smoldering, heavily lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Realizing that she was enjoying this as much as he was, he pants heavily when she whispers huskily, "You taste yummy." Mere words nudge him that much closer to the precipice and when she slides her mouth on him again, he feels his belly heat and begin to tighten.

"God, Elena, that feels incredible," he pants, his hammering heart taking his breath away. Having successfully taken his mind off of her family, Elena sucks and licks and squeezes, finally scratching that erogenous spot between his penis and his junk. But when he feels his tip graze the back of her throat, he releases spectacularly with a scream of ecstasy and his hand holding her to him. In the aftermath, he pulls her onto his chest, rolls her beneath him and as soon as his blood rushes south again, he takes her over the edge too. Hearing his name spill from her lips in the throes of passion has to be the best thing he's ever heard.

* * *

"There they are mommy," Willow screams excitedly, pulling free from her dad's hand, she runs over to the smokejumper booth where Elena is showing some kids how to properly put on a parachute. Hearing Willow's voice, she looks up and waves before turning her attention back to the children. Joining the group after her dad nods, she watches with rapt attention as Elena explains each step. Having stepped away to get himself and Elena something to drink, Damon sees his parents standing by the Fort Wainwright Smokejumpers booth. Seeing him approach, his dad steps aside so Damon can get behind the counter. After setting their drinks down, Damon shakes his dad's hand, gives his mother a kiss and thanks them for coming.

Hearing laughter, Elena looks up to see Damon and his parents smiling and laughing about something. Inside, she wishes her family was as easy going and carefree as the Salvatore's. Damon seems to have a fabulous relationship with his parents and lord knows that Willow adores him. Feeling a tug on her shirt, she turns her attention to a young boy, answering his questions as best she can in language that little ones can understand.

"So have you seen Stefan since you know, he found out about me and Elena? I'd hate to alienate him from you guys too."

"Yes, he's been at the house. And yes, he's still upset but he and I had a long chat. So once the sting wears off, I hope he'll let the anger go."

"I hope so too, mom. I really do. And I know you can't choose between us but it means a lot that you can support both of us."

"I'm your mother, it's my job to love my sons and steer them in the right direction. I just happen to think that Elena was the right direction for you."

Smiling, Damon wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, giving her a hug. As soon as Elena finishes her presentation, she, holding Willow's hand walk over to join them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

"How are you, Elena?"

"I'm good."

"I do hope you and Damon will come out to the house for a meal one of these days. Willow can't stop reminding me that I need a lesson in French braiding?"

When she starts laughing, it's the sweetest music to Damon's ears. He loves it when she seems free of whatever weighs her down sometimes. Hoping she'll share it soon, he steps to his side and takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. Kissing it gently, he smiles at her. Their trance broken when Brady and Kol show up to take their places at the booth. After having a few words with their co-workers and Damon's parents, they decide to spend a little time at the festival. With Willow between them, holding each of their hands, they walk around the little tents and kiosks, looking what people are selling. Stopping at a jewelry kiosk, Damon notices how smitten Elena seems with a Rhodonite pendant. It's a stunning pink gemstone whose name comes from the Greek word for rose.

Wanting to make her happy, he purchases the necklace, putting it around her beautiful neck when she raises her curtain of hair for him. Seeing it drape in the space between her breasts, he's completely mesmerized by the way it rises and falls with each breath she takes. After glancing at Willow who's still looking at the jewelry, he leans forward, "I'm going to make love to you later and you're only going to wear this," he whispers huskily, his mouth at her ear. Feeling a shiver of lust surge through her, Elena discreetly puts her legs together. With a wink, Damon turns around to see what his sister is up to. Unable to deny Willow anything either, he buys her a little bracelet and then the three of them spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying each others company. All Elena can think about is how much she wishes that her family could be like this.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva. Love you lots._

 _And thank you all so much for supporting my work. It means so much to both myself and Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'I Got Your Back' by Iron Weasel featuring Caitlyn Taylor Love._

 _I did post a Christmas one shot on Friday called "Someday at Christmas". Fan fiction was having issues yesterday so from what I've been told, no alerts went out for it. I would love for you all to give a read and perhaps a review. I'm really happy with how it turned out._

 _"ICEM" is still in progress. I will be updating my other Christmas story, "Same Old Lang Syne" soon. I am participating in the annual A2A exchange on Live Journal again this year. It was just posted yesterday so I don't know the prompts yet. I have another Christmas story ready to go. Watch for 'Run for the Roses". And there's a one-shot I'm working on for someone._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. Please remember to click the review button. We'll see you all the next time._


	8. The Taste, The Touch

The last few weeks have been the best of Damon's life. Being with her is better than he could have ever imagined. Although they haven't been together for all that long, it feels like they were meant for each other. Sometimes he's a little scared by the depth of his feelings but he knows he can't let her go, not now, not any more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the 'L' word is lingering. Having been in love only once before, Damon recognizes the feelings yet he's stunned by the intensity of it all. This time around, the feelings are so much deeper than anything he ever felt for Amber. It did hurt a little when they parted but when the time came, they both knew that their relationship was starting to founder. Quite simply, they both fell out of love with each other and ended it on good terms which is something that Damon is happy about. Knowing that Elena still has a few secrets kind of bothers him but he hopes that sooner rather than later, she'll feel safe enough and comfortable enough to share. Fortunately things have been rather slow at work. They've only been called out twice in the last month. When they're in thick of fighting a fire, he can't help himself, he feels like he needs reassurance that she's okay. He must admit that she's very skilled at what she does as are all of his team members now that Stefan is gone.

Although he's seen his brother at family dinners, Stefan has still barely said two words to him, often sending him scathing looks and the like. But when Damon and his friends have gone out for a few beers, he has noticed Stefan with that girl. She's a petite long haired redhead. He overheard Stefan call her Jessica. She seems to dote on every word out of his mouth at least that's how it appeared from his vantage point.

"Have you been working out for the half marathon?" Brady asks, taking a swallow of beer.

"Actually yes, both Elena and I have been running. Surely you've seen us, we usually run on the training track at work?"

"I have. I guess I didn't realize you were training. It should be a good time. I've actually been working out more too."

"Hopefully no fires will interrupt our fun this year," Damon adds, taking a long pull from his beer bottle.

"Where's Elena tonight?.. Don't answer that, I know that she and Caroline needed some girl time."

"That's it."

"I'm guessing they're going to have food and stuff for when we all finish the run?"

"You know mom and dad always have a spread set out. I think they're having pulled pork, beans and potato salad, at least that's what mom said unless they changed their minds."

"Your mother makes the best pulled pork. Can't wait," Brady teases, rubbing his belly.

Shaking his head, Damon clinks his bottle and takes another swallow as he passes the time waiting for Elena's text that she got home safely after an evening out with Caroline.

* * *

Dropping onto the grass beside Damon, Elena starts doing sit ups to prepare for her race. Since she grew up not far from North Pole, Alaska, she has participated before but it's been a couple of years. "You've done this before too, haven't you?" she asks, continuing to rise up and lay down again and again as she continues her warm up.

"I have but it's been about three years. We were at a fire last year."

"I think you're right," she smiles, pausing for a moment when she sits up. Hearing approaching footsteps, she looks up, smiling when she sees Caroline, Brady, Kol, Rebekah and Mikael walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Damon greets them. Jumping to his feet, he gives his buddies a one armed hug, before eyeing Rebekah appreciatively in her runner's garb. Of course his heart is already taken but as long as he doesn't 'touch, there's nothing wrong with looking. He can't help but notice the way, Elena is giving Kol and Brady the once over too. Smiling to himself, he offers Elena a hand, pulling her upright and into his embrace, her back to his front. Just as he presses a kiss to her temple, he notices that a guy is glaring at her. "Do you know that man, that one over there?" he asks, using his eyes to gesture towards them. "He's staring at you."

Sighing uncomfortably, she pulls out of his arms. "I'll be right back," she tells him, giving him a quick peck to mouth. With her stomach churning uncomfortably, Elena can feel the sting of bile at the back of her throat as she moves closer to where her parents have a lemonade stand set up for the runners. The Santa Claus half marathon is more than a local event. People from some of the small and larger surrounding towns come to watch the race and enjoy the camaraderie of the event. Walking forward as if she's walking to the gallows, Elena sucks in a deep breath and tries to steel her spine.

"You wanted something?" she asks as soon as she reaches her family. Just as Isobel starts to speak, her other daughter gets in Elena's face.

"Who's that gorgeous guy you were talking to?" Katherine interrupts, pointing directly at Damon.

"He's a friend of mine, Katherine," she says, her eyes drifting towards Damon who's visiting with his father. "Now was there something you wanted to speak to me about?" she asks, her eyes drifting to her mother's.

"Why are you participating? This event was supposed to be for Jeremy." Isobel asks, looking down her nose above her glasses at Elena.

"Are you being serious right now? This event is open to everyone. I've run the race before, why are you all of a sudden now are getting on my case about it? Why?"

"Your mother is right, Elena. We're here to spotlight my campaign. And as your mother so aptly put it, this race was meant for Jeremy to shine. And besides, you make time for this but you couldn't find time to come to the picnic!"

"Really Dad? I told you that I had my own work obligations on that day. If you would've scheduled your picnic either the weekend before or the weekend after, I would've been able to attend. The smokejumpers always have a booth at the Midnight Sun Festival, you know that!" she snaps, throwing her arms up in frustration. As she's about to stalk off, Jeremy ambles over, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I happen to want Elena in the race. I want to beat her fair and square," he adds, giving his big sister a wink. Relaxing visibly, he gives her a quick squeeze before letting go. When her mother scowls at her, Jeremy and Elena turn on their heels and walk off together. As they're walking, she can't help but notice how Jeremy turns his head, giving their parents a bit of a glare himself.

"Elena, don't let them get to you okay? I don't know why they give you so much grief but please don't let it get you down. You're better than them," Jeremy adds, giving her a bit of a pep talk.

"Thanks, Jer," she says, giving him a hug. Letting go, she turns her head, hoping to see Damon. And when she does, she drops her chin to her chest when she sees Katherine cozying up to him.

"I take it you like him?" Jer asks, his eyes motioning towards Damon.

"We're seeing each other."

"Go get your man then," he jokes, giving her another wink before walking off to talk to some of his own buddies.

* * *

While in the middle of his conversation with his dad, Damon can't help but glance over at Elena every few moments. He can see that she's upset although he doesn't know why. Knowing that she won't want to delve into it before the race, he makes up his mind that he'll ask her about what's bothering her when they're at his house later. Wanting nothing more than to lift all of the stress from her body, he can't wait till he gets her home so he can give her a massage and make love to her till the wee hours of the morning. With a smile on his face at the thought, he jumps when he feels someone tapping on his arm. Looking up, he realizes it's the brunette who was standing by Elena earlier.

"Hello there, handsome."

"Hi," he smirks, but steps back, putting a little distance between him and her.

"I'm Katherine. And you are?" she asks, closing the distance.

"I'm Damon."

"Tell me, Damon. I can see by the way you're dressed that you're going to run.. but if you're game, I have better to offer if you get my drift?" she adds in a husky voice while batting her lashes seductively.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend and here she is," Damon mentions, pulling Elena into his arms and dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"I see you've met my sister, Katherine."

"Yes, she was just introducing herself," he explains, hoping she knows that he has no interest in her sister.

"You two are together?" Katherine asks, the look on her face disdainful.

"Yes, Katherine. Your sister and I have been dating for sometime now. It's nice to meet you," he adds, offering his hand for her to shake. Recoiling, she turns on her heels and stalks back to where her parents are visiting with some of the other guests. Elena happens to raise her eyes just as Katherine is pointing at her while whispering something in their mother's ear. Instinctively knowing that Damon won't betray her, she stands on her tiptoes and gives him a quick kiss to the cheek.

"So that's your family?"

"Yeah, that's my family. Please don't hold it against me," she mumbles, more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you care if I walk over there and introduce myself?" Damon asks, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand momentarily linger on her soft skin. As he looks into her eyes he can see her mind whirling a mile a minute as if she's at war with herself. It seems obvious to him that her family dynamics are complicated and maybe even uncomfortable for her. Wanting to alleviate her worries, he cradles her face and joins their lips in a long deep and bone melting kiss. Just as he starts to tilt her face to deepen it, the announcer tells everyone to take to their starting blocks. As soon as they assume the positions, a man in a Santa Claus suit fires the blank into the air and they're off

Breaking out in front, Elena pumps her arms back and forth as she rounds the first turn on the thirteen mile run. With Brady's ankle not quite up to par yet, he's sitting out but is riding a bicycle along the path, following them as the runners keep pace with each other. Coming up beside her, Jeremy smirks playfully as he passes her when they reach the five mile mark. Slow and steady, Elena thinks to herself. Digging deep, she gets her mind in the zone, not paying attention to anyone, focusing only the road ahead. With her earbuds playing her favorite music she picks up the pace when they reach the eight mile mark. Only then does she look around, giving Damon a nod when he starts to pull in beside her. When he blows her a kiss, her heart melts just a bit but not enough to throw her off of her game.

Pushing her arms back and forth, she jets forward towards the finish line. Not only does she have to brush off the occasional mosquito, she also has to swerve to avoid a couple of pot holes. Pumping her legs as fast as they will go, she sucks in a deep shuddering breath when the finish line comes into view. Closing in on Jeremy, Elena pushes the limits of her endurance as another surge of adrenaline propels her forward. With one last push, she raises her arms, breaking the red tape a hair's length ahead of her brother. As soon as she can slow up, Jeremy grabs her around the waist, lifting her into the air to celebrate her victory. Putting her down, he gives her a hug then raises their arms together in a show of unity for the siblings.

"Congratulations sis. I'm proud of you," he squeals, finally collapsing onto the grass, followed immediately after by Elena. When Damon and Kol reach them, Damon drops down on the grass. Panting, Damon takes the bottle of water that Brady tosses to him and pours it over his head. Between the water droplets hanging on his eyelashes and his beautiful form well defined by his sweat drenched tee shirt, Elena's insides do wickedly wonderful things to her insides. Seeing the desire reflected in his eyes makes her heart clench like a fist.

Finally able to utter a word, Damon pants, "Congratulations, baby." Leaning up on one elbow, he snatches her lips in a kiss that ends much too soon for her taste. Hearing Jeremy snicker, Elena playfully elbows him in the ribs.

"Damon Salvatore, this is my brother, Jeremy." Extending his arm, he shakes Damon's hand.

"Happy to meet you, Damon," he adds, throwing his forearm over his eyes when he collapses back onto the grass. Laying back herself, she turns her head to meet Jeremy's eyes at the same time he does. "I really am happy for you, Elena. Don't let mom and dad ruin this day for you," he adds, eyeing her knowingly. When Damon hears that, he frowns slightly at the thought of anyone wanting to diminish her victory, let alone her parents.

"I'm going to get another bottle of water. Do you want one, Damon?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks, baby. I really am proud of you."

"I'm kind of proud of me too." Stooping over, she drops a kiss to his still damp hair and then walks away with Jeremy beside her. As he watches her, he suddenly feels a whiff of air as Katherine plops down beside him. Leaning over, she cups his ear with her hands. "Why don't you and I get out of here?" she whispers, pulling his earlobe into her mouth while brushing her bosom against his sweat dampened skin.

"STOP! I'm not interested," he stresses, pushing her hands off of him. Having made himself clear, he gets up and walks over to where Elena and Jeremy are talking to the smokejumper congregation. As he closes the distance between them, he stops in his tracks when he sees the man he now believes to be Elena's father latch onto her upper arm, leading her away. Although he can't hear what the man says, judging by both his and Elena's facial expressions and body language, he's certain that he's upsetting her. Before he can blink, the woman starts flailing her arms around like she's angry at Elena too. Not liking this at all, Damon wastes no time in hurrying over to her.

"Is there a problem?" Damon asks, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Damon, these are my parents, John and Isobel Gilbert.

"Damon Salvatore," he says, not bothering to shake their hands given how they were treating his girl.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Savatore, this is a family matter," Isobel snaps, not taking her eyes off of her daughters.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. Elena and I have plans." Before they can register their dismay, Damon squeezes her hand as the two of them walk away and towards where his family is grouped at the food table. With his eyes only on her, he's knocked flat on his ass when Willow jumps into his arms.

"What the he...?" he sputters seeing Willow sitting astride his middle. When he sees Elena nearly rolling with laughter, a sense of serenity begins to grow and bubble inside of him. Loving that his sister has pulled Elena out of her melancholy, he reaches for her arm, pulling her down beside him. In his mind, he can't begin to imagine being happier than he is right now in this moment with her.

* * *

When the food is dished out, Damon smiles when he sees Elena visiting with his parents and appears to be taken with every word out of Willows mouth. After filling his own plate he takes a seat next to Liz and Ric. Taking a bite out his pulled pork sandwich, his eyes drift to who he now knows are Elena's family. Not missing how they all appear disgruntled, he has to wonder what Elena supposedly did wrong in their eyes today. Seeing the way Elena's mother glares at her from time to time, Damon quirks his eyebrows when he happens to share a quick look with Isobel. Immediately she drops her eyes and sticks a forkful of coleslaw in her mouth.

Hearing Liz mention John's mayoral race, Damon can't help but overhear. "She's a special person, I don't know why they're so hard on her sometimes," Liz muses, sharing a look with Ric. "Sometimes I miss Gray so much. I don't know if I ever told you but I grew up with him. He and my brother were best friends."

"Really? It's a small world, I knew Grayson Pierce too and I couldn't agree more, he was a really great guy," Ric agrees, his eyes darting from Liz to Damon. Curious about who he and Liz are talking about, Damon is about to ask when he's suddenly blinded by little hands covering his eyes. With a quick move, he pulls her onto the seat beside him while Elena and his parents join the group too.

"Elena, can I come over again?" Willow asks, resting her chin in her hand as she stares at her.

"Of course, Willow. If it's okay with your mommy and daddy, maybe we can have a sleepover next Saturday."

"Please, mommy?" she asks, bombarding her mother with her pouty and yet adorable face.

"If you're a good girl and keep your room cleaned."

"I promise mommy," she adds, bobbing her head up and down. When Damon notices Elena start to yawn, he takes her hand and pulls her to her feet. After they say their goodbyes, he leads her to the car. Leaning heavily on him, Damon opens the door, letting her crawl in. Once he's behind the wheel, he puts the car in gear and drives down the highway with her hand firmly linked with his.

* * *

Not really happy about the fact that Damon had a front row seat to witness her family dynamics, Elena is rather quiet on the way home, choosing to stare out of the window as opposed to conversing with Damon. Although he has tried to start a little conversation, she's just not in a talkative mood, having answered him with a nod or a one word reply. Sensing something is bothering her, he hopes that she'll open up to him. Once he pulls into her driveway, he walks around to open her car door, offering his hand to help her out. As soon as they're over the threshold, Damon takes her hand and leads her into her bedroom where he slowly and seductively undresses her, pressing kisses down the length of her body, paying special attention to the curve of her hip, the pulse points in her femoral artery and the ones behind her knees. Once he's done lavishing attention on her, he peels his own clothes off and leads her into her bathroom. After turning on the water so it's nice and hot, they step in, hand in hand.

Picking up the bottle of shower gel, Damon pours a dollop in his hand. With a gentle touch, he gathers up her hair and starts to shampoo it, using his fingertips to massage her scalp. Leaving her hair, he runs his foamy fingers down her back and then her front. Pausing to cup her voluptuous breasts, he kneads them until her nipples are firm and she starts to moan. Freeing his hands, he positions her under the shower head, running his fingers through her hair until all the shampoo is gone. Backing her against the tile, he dips his head down to seal his lips over hers. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, his lips attacking hers in a kiss that has them both moaning loudly. Pressing his arousal against her stomach, he slides his hands back to her breasts.

Anchoring her fingers on his hip bones, Elena moans against his lips at the exquisite feeling of Damon massaging her bosom. Pressing them deeper into his hands, she gasps at the pleasure he's giving her. Wanting him to feel it too, she starts to press open mouthed kisses down the curve of his neck and over his chest, stopping only to close her lips over one of his nipples. When she feels a groan vibrate from deep within his chest, she smiles against his firm musculature. Wanting to hear more, she bites down gently, worrying it with her teeth before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. Elena moans herself when Damon decides that turnabout is fair play and starts to rub his thumbs over her own nipples. Seeking relief from the heat that is beginning to build and spread outward from her tummy, she presses her center against the firm evidence of his arousal.

While joining their lips again, Damon slides one finger into her deliciously tight body and begins to pump softly and then a little more firmly with each stroke. Hearing her whimper is music to his hears. Swallowing it with his mouth, he ups the ante, dragging his thumb back and forth over her clit. Feeling her body begin to tremble and quake tips the rhythm of his own heart into a head on collision with his sternum. Damon slides a second finger into her, the tightness of her body making him shudder against her. As she twists and grinds herself against him, her vaginal walls flutter as Damon pumps them hard and fast, grunting against her lips at how magnificent it feels to be with her like this. Damon moans, bucking his own hips when she wraps her hand around his cock. Burying his face in her neck, he sighs in ecstasy as she comes with his name spilling repeatedly from her mouth.

Once she can see straight, Elena falls to her knees. Taking his hard cock in her hand, she strokes him up and down before finally raising her eyes to his and looking deeply into them. Moaning aloud at the sight of her placing her lips on him, Elena's keeps her eyes focused on him. Unable to look away from the eroticism reflected back at him, Damon's belly begins to tighten and burn hot. In mere seconds, Damon jerks forward coming fast and hard into her mouth. She continues to suckle him with purpose till he rides out his own orgasm. Weaving his fingers through her hair, Damon mumbles nonsense as he tries to slow down his now ricocheting heartbeat. As soon as she stands up, Damon steps closer, nuzzling her ear and using his tongue to run it along her jawline. Raising mouth till his lips are hovering over hers, he whispers, "I want more."

With her subtle nod, Damon cups his hands around her bottom. When he picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him. Using the shower wall for leverage, Damon presses the tip of his cock against her core. He captures her lips in a torrid kiss at the same moment, he pulls her hips forward, sliding deeply into her body. When he feels her tighten around him, Damon begins to drive in and out of her. Participating fully in their lovemaking, she matches him thrust for thrust. Covering her lips with his, he slams even harder into her, his deep visceral moans matching hers. Feeling the heat begin to erupt and intensify deep inside of her belly, she arches her back, grinding down against each thrust, pulling him even deeper. Unable to hold on, she throws her head back, crying out his name as the heat of her orgasm rips through her like a tsunami, intensifying as he continues to pump into her. His breathy moans tickle her skin as his face is buried in the crook of her neck. Reaching for his own release, Damon continues to thrust. On the cusp, he grunts aloud as his body feels her insides flutter magnificently around him. In the next second, he pulls out, his release coating her skin as his body jerks and convulses with such force that it takes him to his knees.

* * *

Laying in bed with her body molded flush against his, Damon runs his hand down her naked back, basking in how right it feels to have her in his arms. "I'm sorry about my family, Damon. Sometimes my parents are rude and boorish. And I'm sorry my sister tried to get her hooks into you."

"Elena?! You know you're the only Gilbert I'm interested in."

"She's a brat. I love her because she's my sister but I don't like her. It's the same with my mom and dad. Me and Jeremy, we're different," she muses, drawing circles on his chest with her short fingernails. Sensing there's more to it, he pulls her impossibly closer while planting another kiss to the crown of her head. Using his other hand, he uses two fingers to gently raise her chin to meet his eyes. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

After staring at him for several moments, she nods. "It would probably be easier to show you." Shifting herself to a sitting position, she leans over his body to pull the drawer of her bedside stand open. Pulling out what looks like a small scrapbook. Sitting up in bed, she scoots back enough so she can cross her legs when she faces him. Opening it up, she takes out the grainy photo, holding it to her as if it's made of twenty four karat gold.

"You can talk to me, Elena," he says, laying his hand atop her free one, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, she nods slightly. Shifting his position, he sits up, repositioning his pillow so he can rest it against the headboard. Leaning against it, he drops a kiss to her temple before looking at her intently. With a heavy sigh, she hands him the picture. Looking it over, she sees his confusion reaffirmed when he asks, "Who is this man, Elena?"

"That man is my _real_ father, Grayson Pierce."

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you lots and lots and lots._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. You're all the best._

 _Chapter title: 'The Taste, The Touch' by Asteria._

 _I have posted two one shots for this year's LJ A2A exchange. One, 'Wind Beneath My Wings' is based on Jaybunzy0's prompt, the other one, 'The Gingerbread House' based on Faith2727's prompt. ICEM, RFTR, SOLS are all still in progress too._

 _Please remember to click the review button. Eva and I appreciate them so much._

 _Be safe, have a fabulous day and we'll see you next time._


	9. Heaven's On Fire

"That man is my _real_ father, Grayson Pierce."

Confused, Damon's eyes dart from her to the picture and back. With his brain whirring a mile a minute, he remembers that Ric and Liz mentioned the name earlier today too. Although he thought the name sounded vaguely familiar, he was interrupted by Willow when he was about to ask them who this person was. Dropping his eyes to the photo once more, he finally puts two and two together, suddenly recognizing this man. His picture is hanging at the Missoula Smokejumper Visitor's Center. When their eyes meet again, he asks, ' _The'_ Grayson Pierce...?" Shaking his head slightly, he takes a breath then continues, "Are you saying that John Gilbert is not your biological father?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." she confirms, nervously pulling her lower lip between her teeth. When he laces his fingers with hers, she nods and continues. "I always felt a little out of place with my family when I was a kid. It's hard to put it into words, Damon, but I always had the feeling that my father didn't like me very much. My mom was indifferent, doting much more on Katherine. She actually had Katherine participating in those children's beauty pageants. Often I was left with Emily while they flew all over the country for Katherine's competitions. You should see her room, it's full of trophies and ribbons and portraits of her. You could almost call it a shrine."

"Elena?" Damon whispers, feeling his own heart tugging painfully for her.

"I loved being with Emily. She was much more of a mother figure to me than my mom ever was, still is for that matter. I think part of the reason she never told them to take a hike was because of me," she laughs slightly.

"How did you find out?"

"Although I think they didn't want anymore children after Katherine, Jeremy was a surprise but because John was thrilled to be having a son, my mother grew to accept it too. Anyway, Jeremy was around three. For whatever reason, they left him home with me and Emily when they flew to the states to attend a beauty pageant. Being the curious kid that I was, I started snooping in my mom's closet. That's when I found the box. It had their marriage certificate, his death certificate and my birth certificate as well as that picture. There were a few more but I was afraid she'd notice them missing so I left the others."

"I can't imagine, Elena?"

"I was too scared to ask them about it at first, I was around ten or so. It took me awhile to work up the nerve to ask them. And when I did, the proverbial shit hit the fan.. I had no business snooping in her stuff and other than confirming that Grayson was my dad, I didn't get anything else out of them. The rest I found out through internet searches and stuff. Have you heard of him? I mean you stressed the word 'the' when you mentioned him before."

"I teach trainees in Missoula, Elena. So yes, I know of him and how he died a hero when he saved several members of his smoke jumping crew."

"His legacy is a big reason why I wanted to be a smokejumper too," she adds, her eyes dropping to the picture in her hand. It actually felt liberating to know that John isn't my father. Sure I call him dad because he's the only father I've ever known but you can't know how much it hurt sometimes when he would dismiss me or treat me like I was different somehow. I never understood what I did to make him not like me. And then I found out about Grayson and suddenly everything made sense."

Feeling dismay and anger that she was treated with anything less than love and affection as a child makes Damon's blood boil. But knowing that she just needs someone to listen to her right now, somehow he manages to tame the beast. Taking a deep breath, he drops a kiss to the top of her head. When their eyes meet, she continues.

"This man, Grayson, he was a hero, Damon. My father was a great man and I want to make him proud of me. I would like to think that he'd support my choices. It seems no matter what I do, it's never good enough for them. They always want Jeremy and Katherine to be in the spotlight. Sometimes I feel like a real life Cinderella, being relegated to the attic and hidden away. I have to believe that he would love and accept me for who I am and that he wouldn't try to change me."

Feeling his heart twist in his throat, Damon smiles at her. "There's no doubt in my mind that he'd be exceptionally proud of you." Smiling, through the tears that are now in her eyes, she glances at the picture with reverence once more. When she yawns widely, Damon glances at the clock. Although it's not really late yet, they've had a long, trying day with the half marathon and all the emotional weight crashing down on them. Taking it from her hand, with utmost care, Damon puts it safely back in her drawer and then turns out the lights.

"You're exhausted, I'm exhausted, it's time to sleep," he says, settling down onto the mattress. Not long after he pulls her into his embrace, he feels her breaths even out as they brush against his bare chest. Throwing his free arm over his eyes, Damon mind feels like it's in a blender. Having seen for himself the way her parents treat her, it's no wonder she looked for a role model in the father she never knew. Swallowing thickly, he feels a gnawing yet growing sense of fear that maybe she's not in the profession for the right reasons. He racks his brain, remembering every time they've been on the lines of a conflagration, he can't recall her taking any unnecessary chances off the top of his head but yet he remembers Brady calling her fearless which makes his belly churn so uncomfortably that he feels the bile sting the back of his throat. Feeling helpless to do anything in this moment, Damon drops a kiss to the top of her hair then closes his eyes and drifts into a restless sleep as thoughts of losing her begin to bombard his brain like cannon fire.

* * *

Both sore the next day from running the race, they spend a lazy Sunday making love over and over before finally dragging themselves out of bed around noon. Once they dress and are ready to go, Damon takes her out to lunch at Big Daddy's BBQ restaurant. After they each finish off their beef brisket sandwiches, Damon drives them over to the Georgeson Botanical Gardens where they spend the rest of the afternoon walking through the exhibits and playing hide and seek in the maze. For Damon, it gives him a respite from the lingering thoughts of worry that interrupted his sleep more than once last night. By the time the sun begins its descent into the horizon, Damon is pulling into her driveway. Although he wants to spend the night again, he needs to get home to his dogs. Fortunately his dad said they'd run by his house on their way home to let them outside for a little while so he could spend last night with her.

Walking hand in hand to her front door, she unlocks it and then turns around to face him. "I had a great time today, Damon. Thank you." When she looks at him with those big, blazing, burnished brown eyes of hers, it nearly takes him out at the knees. Although he doesn't say it out loud, he knows right here and now that he's completely in love with her. Raising his hands, he cradles her face, joining their lips in a slow deep kiss. Releasing one side of her face, he pushes her shirt up, splaying his hand against the soft skin of her back. As soon as she sucks his tongue in her mouth, he thread a couple fingers under the waistline of her jeans. Hearing her moan spurs him on and he pushes her forward, grinding his bulge against her core. Although every instinct is screaming at him to throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed and ravish her body, he knows he can't take it any farther tonight. Kissing her feels so very good that no words do it justice when trying to describe it. Finally his survival instinct kicks in forcing him to pull away with a gasp and a heaving chest.

"I don't want to go but I have to," he says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger against her skin for a few moments.

"I know. I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm going to drive tomorrow. I promised Kol that I would help him do some more yardwork around the building." Nodding he drops one more quick kiss to her lips before turning around and trotting back to his car.

He turns around when he reaches his door, giving her a smile before he hops in and drives away. Elena stands at the door, watching till his car disappears down the street before going inside. After pulling a cooler out of the fridge, she plops down on the couch, letting her head fall back. Thinking about last night, she can't help but smile because it felt so good to finally share her story with someone, namely someone that she's in love with.

* * *

Showing up at the station the next morning, Elena is a little surprised when she doesn't see Damon right away. When she finally hears his voice, he's stepping out of Ric's office. Eyes meeting, Elena sees what looks like a little uncertainty wash over his face. In the next second it's gone, replaced by his beaming smile as he closes the distance between them. Dropping a quick kiss to her lips, he tells her good morning then follows Ric outside. Shrugging her shoulders, she puts her things in her locker then goes outside with Kol. Each grabbing a pair of yard gloves, they start pulling up weeds on the property. With the sun bearing down on them, it doesn't take her long to work up a sweat. Wiping the perspiration off her brow with her forearm, she's just about to walk inside to get a bottle of water when they hear the alert siren begin to blare loudly. Hurrying inside, they slip into their gear, joining Brady, Damon, Mikael, Slater and Rebekah to hurry to the plane where Marcel is already waiting for them.

Once they reach the drop point, the door is opened and then one after the other, they jump out of the plane, wafting to earth in free fall till it's time to pull the rip cord. Damon watches as the smoke column rises high, casting an ominous looking shadow over the horizon. Feeling his chute rock back and forth, he tries to steer it the drop point. When he lands with a tumble, he shakes off the cobwebs then hurries to his feet to release his chute. Hearing the loud crack of thunder, he looks up just in time to see lightning as it arcs down from the top of the smoke column. Gathering together, they march towards the beast, hoping to slay it quickly. Even though he's doing his job, Damon can't help but look over his shoulder now and again. When he can't find her, his heart lurches in his chest. But knowing that he can't abandon his duties, he continues.

Following Brady and Kol into the thick of it, Elena starts shoveling, helping her co-workers dig a trench. Although she doesn't see Damon, she's not worried about him. He would never put himself or any of them into unnecessary danger. Despite the roar of the fire, they look up when a loud crack of thunder fills the air. Before she can take a breath, a bolt of lightning strikes the tree next to where Brady is digging. When is starts to pitch, she has no time to think, only act. Dropping her shovel, Elena runs like gangbusters, shoving him out of the way, the tree barely missing them when it crashes to the forest floor. Once their breathing is back to normal, they stand up and get back to work.

With able hands and strong backs, they dig trenches and down trees, finally meeting up with Liz's men at the water truck. Having been pulled out of the thick of it, they look overhead as a couple of water tankers drop their cargo from the air, effectively putting this beast to rest. As soon as they're all back at the plane, Marcel begins the take off procedure and in a few minutes they're airborne and on their way back to the Fort Wainwright airfield. Seated beside her, an exhausted Damon extends an arm behind and drops his head back and closes his eyes.

"You saved my life out there today, Elena. I owe you one," Brady starts to say causing Damon's eyes to fly open.

"What happened?" he asks, his now darting back and forth between the two of them.

"A bolt of lightning struck a tree. She pushed me out of the way as it was coming down. I'd likely be in a black box if not for her," he adds, smiling at Elena. Dropping down he presses a kiss to her cheek then goes back to his seat.

"You risked your life?"

"Damon, he would've done if for me, you would've done it for any of us. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

"I guess you're right," he says, not wanting to get into it with her. When he drops his head again, Stefan's words are suddenly front and center in his brain, the words _hero complex_ flashing like a neon sign in his mind. Although he wants the feeling to go away, it's growing and burning and like a wildfire, fueling his fears more with each beat of his heart.

* * *

Although he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and show her how deeply he loves her, Damon needs some time to think. After kissing her goodbye at the station, he retreats to his car, driving slowly all the way to his place. As soon as he steps inside, his dogs Andromeda and Maggie greet him at the door, nearly knocking him over as they bathe his face with their tongues and paw at him playfully.

"Alright, alright," he laughs, opening his front door again so they can run outside. He has the invisible fencing around his property so they don't run off. Although he worries about Black and Grizzly bears sometimes, he's never had any of them invade his property. Walking over to the floor to ceiling windows that open up to Lake Tanana on either side of his fireplace, he presses his palm on the window while raking his hand through his hair with the other. Looking out over his deck towards the blue water, his belly is chaotic mess of conflicting thoughts. On one hand, he can't deny that he wouldn't hesitate even a heartbeat to save one of his team members and the logical side of him knows that Elena did the same for Brady. But now his heart is involved and the thought of losing her weighs so heavily that it's almost asphyxiating. Fisting his hands in his hair, he stumbles backwards onto one of his chairs. After several moments pass, he picks up the remote, turning off the TV that he sometimes leaves on to keep the dogs company. The flat screen is mounted on the fireplace. He has area rugs on the hardwood floor with rustic themed furniture and a chandelier hanging from the rafters. Wanting to shower, he lets the dogs in then walks up his spiral staircase with heavy legs. Having not slept well since Elena shared her secrets with him, he stumbles out of the shower, tumbling face first onto the bed where he falls asleep moments later.

Waking up the next morning, Damon realizes he's slept for almost thirteen hours. Picking up his phone he sees that he's missed a couple of phone calls from her and one from Willow. Deciding to stop by his parents on the way into town, he dresses quickly and is out the door, travel mug in hand in minutes. Swallowing the last of it by the time he reaches his folks house, he takes his mug inside with him so he can refill it. As soon as he's in the door, Willow looks up from her plate. He chuckles cause he knows she's dying to say something but her mouth is full. Suddenly hearing his brother's voice, he turns around to see his dad and Stefan walking into the house too.

"Stefan," Damon says, hoping that they won't come to blows this time.

"I'm leaving, mom. I'll see you this weekend," he says, giving her a kiss before darting around Damon and out of the door. Dropping his chin to his chest, Damon blows out a breath and then sits down.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Damon. Stefan isn't used to losing, he just needs some time yet."

"How much time? It's been weeks now."

"Damon, your brother has always been one to hang onto things, letting his anger fester and boil. He has his own timetable and you'll have to respect that."

"I suppose," he adds, standing up to refill his mug. Feeling his phone start to vibrate, Damon pulls it out of his pocket. Seeing her face, his mind immediately goes haywire again. Part of him wonders if Stefan is right about her hero complex and for the first time since he's known her, he has to wonder if she's in this job for the right reasons. The man is dead, she never knew him and yet her life's goal is to emulate him. Placing his elbows on the table, he drops his head into his hands in frustration.

"What's the matter, Damon?"

"Nothing is the matter, Willow. But I need to get to the station," he says, stopping once more to top off his coffee mug.

"Don't forget to tell Elena that mommy said I could stay with her this weekend."

"I'll tell her," Damon reassures her. After dropping a kiss to her head and to his mom's cheek, he gives his dad's shoulder a squeeze then hurries outside. Jumping into his car, he makes a beeline for Fort Wainwright. As soon as he sees Elena, he stalks over towards her, pulls her into his arms and plants a tumultuous kiss to her lips. Even though they were alone seconds ago, suddenly they pull apart when they hear cat calls and wolf whistles. Stepping apart, Elena blooms bright red when she sees Kol winking at her. Suddenly an alert sounds on the overhead speaker. Then as if in slow motion, everything reaches a boiling point for Damon. Seeing how excited she is as she slips into her gear, he finds himself unable to separate lover from boss. Without hesitating a millisecond, he hurries into Ric's office, slamming the door closed behind him.

"What is it Damon?"

"It's Elena, you can't let her go out there today. Please Ric?" he asks, his heart slamming inside his chest like a runaway locomotive.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I need you to back me up on this, Ric. I need her off the lines until I'm sure she's in her right mind."

"Why now, Damon? Why are you suddenly questioning her abilities? Hasn't she proven herself over and over again?"

"That man, Grayson Pierce was her dad. I'm afraid she's not in this job for the right reasons. She's trying to live up to his legacy because her parents treat her like she doesn't belong. I know Grayson was a hero but he still got killed fighting a blaze. She nearly got herself killed the last time we went out. We can't let that happen to her," he implores his friend, fear and anxiety combining to rob Damon of any objectivity where she's concerned. With his nerves alight with anxiety and worry for her safety reaching def con 10, Damon pops another antacid tablet into his mouth. Something that's become all too common for him of late.

Although he has his own doubts about Damon's motivations here, he can also see that he has some valid concerns about Elena. "Get your gear on, I'll be out in a moment." After trying to steady his trembling hands, Damon walks out of his office and into the locker room, quickly slipping into his gear before walking outside and towards the plane as if he was walking to the gallows. As soon as he's on board, he sees Ric following after him, motioning for Marcel to hold up a minute. Climbing into the plane, he shares a quick glance with Damon before telling Elena that he'd like to speak with her.

Confused, Elena looks at Damon. Unable to hold her stare, Damon quickly turns away.

"Elena," Ric repeats, because each second that he waits for her delays their takeoff.

Inherently knowing that something is very wrong, Elena gets up and walks down the aisle and follows Ric out of the plane. Just outside of the window where he's seated, Damon's feels his heart beating so hard in his throat that he feels like he can't breathe. He can see how upset she is. Finally throwing her arms up, she starts to walk off. But something makes her turn around and when she does, she looks right into Damon's eyes with look that nearly takes him out at the knees. Although he can feel the butterflies swirling like maelstrom in his belly, he can't look away, not until she's nothing but a speck on the tarmac as Marcel flies the plane towards their destination.

Feeling like her heart has been ripped out through her throat, Elena stands there stunned that he would pull rank on her like this. Unable to move, unable to cry, unable to even comprehend the sting nor depth of betrayal that's burning hot inside of her, she finally snaps out of it when Ric places his hands on her shoulders to lead her back into the building.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. My heart is full of love for you._

 _And a big thank you to all of you too. I'm simply in awe of all of you. Thank you so much for supporting my work._

 _Chapter title: "Heaven's On Fire" by Kiss._

 _I posted a one shot with figure skating Delena. It's called 'Burnt Ice'. If interested, you can look at my profile for all the holiday time one-shots that I posted. I did update 'RFTR' and ICEM will update soon too._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	10. Everything Burns

Shaking off Ric as soon as she gets back into the building, Elena quickly sheds her gear, grabs her bag and heads for the door. Seeing how upset she is, Ric follows after her, grabbing onto her upper arm just as she reaches the front door. Taking a breath, she knows that she can't leave not now, not when her friends are in the midst of fighting a huge forest fire and even though she's loathe to admit it, _him_ too.

Staring at Ric for a long moment, she jerks her arm away and then goes back inside. Seeing her discarded yard gloves, she puts them back on and goes back outside to start to pull weeds. Angry and confused and on the verge of tears, she struggles to comprehend how he could do what he did. Never can she remember ever feeling such a deep visceral pain. His betrayal stinging long and deep and cutting into her like a blade cutting into skin. Even though she has plenty of painful memories centered around her family, what Damon has done here hurts infinitely more. Unable to concentrate, she starts haphazardly pulling weeds and clumps of grass and slamming them to the ground below.

Watching her intently, Ric finally pushes through the door and goes to talk to her. When she picks up a large rock and launches it like a shot put, he's seen enough. Approaching her, he again reaches for her arm but in her anger, she didn't hear him and the next thing he knows, he spread out on the ground beneath her. Having taken self defense classes, Elena is no wallflower when it comes to defending herself. Rolling her eyes, she gets off of him, letting him get off the ground. Once he brushes the dirt and grass off, he gestures for her to take a seat at the picnic table.

"Look Elena, I know you're upset and confused and I understand, I really do."

"Don't play dumb, Ric. I know it's about my dad. For the first time in my life, I trusted someone enough to tell them and now he thinks I'm nuts," she snaps, dropping her head and lacing her hands through her hair.

"I knew your dad, Elena. I worked the Storm King fire that killed your father. I worked out of the Idaho smokejumper base back then, so I wasn't part of your dad's crew but everyone knew who he was. Since we're close to the Missoula group, we would get together sometimes for picnics and to shoot the breeze."

"I had no idea."

"The ones that died that day were mostly found in a close group. The fire pushed by violent winds, slammed up the hill. The blast of hot air knocked the men to the ground, seconds before the fire exploded over them. The flames were described as two to three hundred feet high. Only three of them made it to the highway. Fourteen firefighters died that day, all of them were carrying tools and packs when they stopped to deploy their shelters. Your father was found second from the bottom, clutching the last firefighter as he tried to pull her up the hill. You have a right to be very proud of the man he was, Elena."

Swallowing thickly, Elena unashamedly lets her tears fall down her eyes. She knew that he died in a fire but none of the articles she found provided much for details. "You were there?"

"I was there but by the grace of the man upstairs, I'm alive to talk about it today. But tell me, Elena, why did you choose to become a smokejumper?"

"Initially I wanted to make him proud of me but after I started, it was more about me than it was about him. I love what I do and I'm good at it and whatever it was that happened today has no basis in fact."

"I believe you. Listen, I'm going back inside to monitor the fire and to get some paperwork done. If you want, you can go home for the day."

"I'm just going to stay out here for a little while. I'll check in with you before I leave," she adds, wiping what's left of her tears. Nodding, he stands up, gives her shoulder a squeeze and walks off, disappearing into the building.

* * *

It is nearly noon by the time Damon and his crew arrive on sight. Plummeting out of the plane, their bodies jolting as the parachutes crack open, leaving them wafting down against the smoke filled sky. As they descend, their chutes mask the sun that is harsh, blind and unforgiving behind them, shadows of their descent drift on the veil of smoke that is shrouding the mountainside. As soon as they land safely in the drop point chosen by Mikael, they unpack their shovels, picks and chainsaws and head towards the fire to start working the line.

The western shoulder of the mountain is thickly forested and not easily accessible. The fire is being fanned by strengthening westerly winds. It has already consumed more than two hundred acres of prime forest land. Gazing at what's ahead of them, Damon can see that if it continues to head east or switches back, there would be little risk to them. However if the wind shifts to the south and west, they would be in grave danger.

Cutting their line, they work along a forested ridge that is running along the fire's southern flank. Keeping a good ten feet apart, they saw and hack and scrape and dig until the ground is cleared. The purpose is to destroy the brush, grass and dead wood that provide fuel for it. When the fire arrives at this point, it'll be starved of the very food source that is feeding it. By the time they are done, their bodies are soaked in sweat and their fire retardant shirts and pants are covered in ash and debris.

Collapsing onto the forest floor, Damon gratefully accepts a bottle of water from Brady. Too busy to even think about it earlier, now that he has a moment to rest, he can't get the look on her face out of his mind. She looked so completely broken for a moment and then it was revulsion that took its place. Knowing that she's furious with him at best and hating him at worst, Damon has to wonder if he made the right choice. It's like his mind is at war with his heart. He's supposed to be objective and yet he let what he feels for her overrule everything else. He already knows that he has an Everest sized mountain to scale if he's to have any hope of earning back her trust and her love. Fatigued, Damon drops his face into his hands.

"What's going on, Damon?"

With dirt, ash and grime now coloring his skin, he looks up. After taking a long pull from his water bottle, he shrugs his shoulders, having no answer for him.

"Damon, you know she's good at what she does. Why did Ric pull her off of the plane?

Getting no response, Brady continues, "You're my best friend, Damon but she's my friend too. She saved my life and if you had her pulled because you're in love with her, then maybe you need to step aside. She didn't deserve to be benched and you and I both know that."

"You know nothing," Damon snaps. Jumping to his feet he picks up his chainsaw and stalks off. Seeing the dust up, Rebekah steps in beside Brady.

"Do we need to worry about him?" she asks, kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"Normally I would say no. Damon is the utmost professional but now...," Brady starts to say when he sees an unfamiliar smokejumper walking up to Damon. They talk for a few minutes and when Damon nods he walks away. The next thing he knows is they're marching further into the forest to continue their work, brushing his concerns aside for now.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Elena drags herself out of bed. Once she uses the bathroom, she goes into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Standing over the sink, she looks out of her window, a little taken aback at the hazy atmosphere which alerts her to the fact that the blaze her friends are fighting is probably a bad one. Her gut lurches painfully when she thinks about how she'd feel if he got hurt. Even though she loves him, there is no doubt in her mind that whatever they were building is over and done with. Turning on the TV on, she hopes to get some news about it. After watching a quick blurb, she gets ready and heads to their base.

Once in the building, Elena goes to her locker and changes into her running shorts, shoes and the Yellowstone tee shirt that he gave her. Walking outside, she goes straight to the track and starts to run. Clearing her mind, she runs, lap after lap, pounding the pavement with each slap of her sneakers against the asphalt track. Round the area near the back door, she sees Ric walk outside carrying a couple of sodas. Motioning her over to the picnic table, he takes a seat, popping open his can, he takes a big swallow, setting it down just as she drops onto the opposite side. Picking up the can, she opens it and takes a deep pull, licking her lips when she sets it back down.

"Did you want something?"

"I wanted to talk about Damon."

"Well I don't," she snaps back and starts to stand up.

"Elena, please?"

Rolling her eyes she sits back down and pulls her now sweaty hair into a ponytail. "If you're going to make me listen, get on with it."

Nodding, he takes another sip then raises his eyes to meet hers. "Look Elena, I've known Damon a long time. This had nothing do with doubting your abilities or distrust or anything of the sort. He's in love with you."

"If loving me makes him lose his objectivity, perhaps you should replace him?"

"He was worried that you're in this for the wrong reasons," he starts to say, raising his palm when she opens her mouth to retort. "I trust your motives and I do believe you are doing this because it's something you love, not something you feel you need to do. And believe me, you won't be grounded a second time. But try to put yourself in his shoes for a few seconds. For the first time since I've known him, I saw real and visceral fear in his eyes. He was genuinely afraid for your life. Loves does that, Elena, it changes us."

"He had no right to go over my head. Although I wouldn't have let him leave me behind, if he had only asked me, talked to me, this wouldn't have had to happen. I love him too but if we can't work together, I'll go someplace else. Will you give me a recommendation if it comes to that?" She adds, firmly, her heart thrumming wildly at the mere thought of leaving him behind.

"Elena, I don't want to lose you and it would kill Damon if you leave. But yes, if you two can't work things out and you feel that you have no other options, yes, I'll give you a glowing recommendation."

"Thank you. Have you heard from any of them?"

"No, it's an intense fire. I've been trying to talk to the forest service but haven't been able to get through. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"If that's all, I'd like to leave early. I have some things I need to do."

"Yeah, just have your phone on you in case I need you to come back for whatever reason."

"Sure thing, Ric." After sharing another look with him, she finishes off her soda, drops it in the recycle bin, leaving him behind to contemplate what this place would be like without her in it.

* * *

After fighting the fire nonstop for another day, they are finally able to take a breather. Standing some distance from the group and weary from exertion, Damon casts his eyes along the ridge. The rumble of the fire beyond the ridge and the crackle and babble of shortwave radios is the only noise they hear, the only exception being the occasional snap of a branch or the crackle of dried pines needles when someone would step on them. Taking off his helmet, Damon drags his hand through his hair. Matted and tangled with sweat, he wipes his brow before scrubbing his palm over his face. His ash-covered face is striped black where sweat has run across his skin. Even his bright blue eyes seem wild. Dropping his pack for a moment, Damon picks up his canteen pouring some over his head before taking a drink. Cringing in pain when he bends his arm, he shrugs it off for now. Looking around he sees a large rock. With his axe in hand, he collapses onto it. Pulling a rag out, he wipes clean the head till the steel glistens. The sun is streaming through the trees and it almost looks surreal to see such beauty amid such destruction.

The water in his canteen is warm and metallic tasting. It's hot and the forests are ripe for fires from the lack of rain. But with the jumper season reaching its end, Damon wants nothing more than to get back to her. When he lets his mind drift to her amid the chaos and havoc of this mission, his heart clenches so painfully, it's almost as if it's in a vise grip. After taking one last pull from his canteen, Damon fastens the lid and puts it in his pack. Standing up, he's about to shoulder it when he hears a faint sound. Thinking it came from over the ridge, he looks around but sees nothing. Shrugging his shoulders painfully, Damon sees something above a gray spine of rock. His eyes widen when he recognizes it to be a black bear, parts of its fur are burned and charred. As he watches, the animal skitters away and onto the rocky ridge. For whatever reason an animal might have, it looks around, pausing when its eyes meet his. For a few brief seconds both stand, staring only at each other. As soon as it runs off, Damon feels a chill surge up his spine. Sitting back down, his mind is a whir at what he just witnessed. Hearing his name, he looks up, blowing out a breath when he sees Rebekah climbing up towards him.

"When are we going to head to the pick up point?"

"As soon as we're given the all clear," he says to her. Bending over the waist, he drops his face into his hands. And when he closes his eyes, her face is all he sees. Hell, he'd rather stay and fight fire than walk into the hornet's nest that awaits him as soon as they get back to their base.

"Elena would've been an asset to us, you do know that right?" Turning his head, he raises his eyes to hers. After sharing a long look with her, he drops his face again. Dirty, hurt and pushed to the brink of exhaustion, Damon doesn't say anything, he stands up, picks up his pack this time and starts to walk away. Seeing their commander begin the long trek back to the base to await further orders or go home, they fall in line behind him.

Once they're cleared to go home, they pile onto the plane. Once everyone is safely on board, Marcel takes off, flying them back to their base with the precision of the skilled pilot that he is.. Damon grimaces when he accidentally brushes his arm against the armrest. Although it's not a huge burn, it's third degree from what he could see. Not wanting anything to hinder his reunion with Elena, he hasn't said anything to anyone. He'll have Elijah look at it once he sees her face. Although he has absolutely no doubt in his mind that she's pissed and probably won't listen to anything he has to say, he can't not try. Closing his eyes, he sees her face as he always does. The last thing he hears is the roar of the plane's engine as it carries him back to her.

* * *

"Elena, can I talk to you for a moment, it's about Grayson," Ric adds after hearing from Marcel that they're on their way home. After assuring Elena that their smokejumper family are all okay, he pulls a chair out for her. Once she's seated, he hands her a bottle of water and a packet of lemonade mix to add some flavor to it.

"I didn't think of it till this morning but I was at your father's funeral, Elena. I know it's been years but I remember giving his parents my condolences. Your dad was very young when he died. They'd likely be in their sixties or seventies by now, I suppose?"

"Are you telling me that I may have living, breathing grandparents?" she gasps, her heart immediately starting to pound in her throat.

"That's what I'm telling you. The chief at the Missoula base is a good friend of mine. I can ask him if he knows their name. I believe your dad grew up in that area."

"Do you know if he had any brothers and sisters?"

"That I don't know, Elena. I only remember his parents. Nik works in Missoula too so he may know something."

"Oh my God, Ric. Do you know what this means?"

"I'll help you in any way I can, Elena," he starts to say when the sound of the plane roars overhead. Knowing that the guys are back, the two of them rush outside to welcome them back. As soon as he steps off of the plane, brown eyes meet blue. Sighing, he walks towards her, nursing his sore arm with his other hand. Noticing that he's rather pale, she feels just a pang of anxiety but pushes it aside. Not yet ready to let go of her anger, she sidesteps him to greet the rest of her co-workers, making a point to give her best buddy, Kol a hug. Linking her arm with his and as hard as it is, she walks right past Damon without looking at him again. Although she doesn't understand it, her eyes sting with wetness. Whether from hurt or anger, she isn't quite sure.

Standing there, he stares at the door ahead of him, the door she just walked through. He doesn't move till Ric waves a hand in front of him. Snapping out of it, Damon follows him inside and into the locker room. Feeling like his insides have been ripped out, Damon doesn't want to take his shirt off and let everyone see his burn. Deciding to shower when he gets home, he brushes his hair out of his eyes and grabs his things to go home. Seeing her with everyone else in the parking lot, he wants to join them but doesn't. Although his heart squeezes painfully, he doesn't want to ruin any more of her fun so he crawls into his car and goes home alone and very afraid.

* * *

Once he's home, he cleans his burn and puts a dressing on it with his first aide kit. Although he thinks he should know better, he wants to see her. Driving by their usual watering hole, he doesn't see any familiar vehicles so he sucks in a breath and drives to her house. Seeing her car in the driveway and the light on in the kitchen, he steels his spine and forces himself out of the car. Standing in front of her door, he can't quite pull the trigger and bring himself to knock. Needing to see her, he finally raises his hand and raps on the door. When she pulls it open, his breath catches in his throat. She's wearing baggy sweat pants, a tank top and is stunning beyond words, enough to take his breath away. His gut is a maelstrom of guilt and anxiety and pain. Feeling his heart throb in his thoat, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"What are you doing here?" she slurs, her alcohol laden breath filling the air between them.

"Elena, I need to explain."

"I don't want you here. I don't trust you. You took my deepest, most precious secret and used it against me."

"You have every right to be angry. I'm so sorry, Elena."

"How dare you question my ability to do my job and my professionalism? I've never done anything to warrant what you did to me," she snaps, anger and resentment combine to give her voice a lethal pitch.

Flinching at the biting tone of it, he practically begs her to give him just a few minutes of her time. Feeling like his lungs are being ripped out through his throat when he looks into her eyes, he stumbles slightly and grabs onto the stair railing. Seeing what looks like sheer unadulterated hatred, he recoils, dropping down a step. Even though his arm is throbbing and his skin is hot with fever, he tries one more time. "Just give me five minutes, please, Elena, I'm begging you."

"Take your sorry ass off of my porch. You're my boss at work but here I can tell you exactly what I think. Go find some bimbo to soothe your guilt with. I'm not interested," she snaps and he could almost smile internally at her feistiness. But as surely as the sun sets in the west, he knows that if he smiles now, it would be like throwing down the gauntlet. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glares at him with such hostility that he can almost feel the tip of the dagger as she twists it in.

Knowing with absolute certainty that he's not going to get anywhere with her tonight and probably not anytime soon, he sighs painfully. Every instinct in his body is urging him to tell her that he's in love with her but he doesn't want to, not like this and not when they're miles apart. No, he'll save it for when and if she lets him in again. "I'll go. Goodnight, Elena," he says softly. Stepping back she levels him with another scathing glare before slamming the door in his face.

Cradling his arm, he turns around and walks back to his car. Needing to have his arm looked at, he starts to drive to the emergency room. Feeling the hot spin in his belly, he slams on the brakes, stopping the car. Opening the door, he drops to his knees, spilling his guts on the pavement. Dropping his head onto his forearm, he sits there till he summons enough strength to crawl back behind the wheel. Starting to drive again, his vision blurs and he loses consciousness, the car stopping only when it crashes into a tree about a block from the hospital.

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love you dearly my sister._

 _Thank you to all of you as well. I appreciate the support more than you know._

 _Chapter title: 'Everything Burns' by Anastacia featuring Ben Moody._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	11. At This Moment

After slamming the door in his face, Elena walks over to the window, watching him till he drives away. Dropping her head, she grips the edge of the sink so hard that her knuckles and fingernails are as white as snow. Although she won't deny that he cares for her, she can't just forget what he's done, not now and maybe not ever. His betrayal shattered her so viscerally that she doesn't know if the pieces will ever fall back into place. This is exactly why she never let anyone in before. The first time she does, it comes back to bite her in the ass big time. How could she have misjudged him so badly she thinks to herself? Finally releasing her grip, she picks up her drink, the one she was about to enjoy before she was so rudely interrupted. Swallowing it back, she savors the burn as it goes down. After rinsing out the glass, she walks back to the front door to make sure it's locked.

Even though she told Caroline to let Brady get some rest, she brushed her off to go to his house anyway. For once, Elena is glad that she didn't listen cause she really needs the solitude tonight. Once she assures herself that the house is secure, she drags herself up the stairs and to her room. Dropping onto the bed, she kicks off her shoes and pulls her shirt off. After unhooking her bra and slipping out of her panties, she heads to the bathroom to take a nice, hot and relaxing bubble bath. Laying with her head back, she breathes in the aroma of lavender and jasmine. As much as she doesn't want to think about him, it bothers her that he didn't look good. As upset as she is with him, she can't deny the uneasiness that settles into her belly at the thought that he may have been hurt.

Exhausted emotionally after a grueling day, it takes some effort to pull herself out of the tub. After cinching her robe around her waist, she walks into her bedroom and pulls back the covers. Anticipating an alcohol induced headache in the morning, she sighs and then goes back downstairs to swallow a couple of aspirin. Pulling the bottle out of the cupboard, she pops a couple into her hand, pulls a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with water. Yawning, she's just about to go back upstairs when she hears the phone ring. Dropping her chin to her chest in frustration, she's tired and wants to ignore it but knowing that it could be a fire alert, she begrudgingly answers it.

"Hello?

 _"Elena, it's Ric."_

"Is there a fire, do I need to come in?"

 _"No, Elena. It's Damon."_

"What about Damon?" she asks, fear blossoming in her belly with the intensity of a cat five hurricane.

 _"Don't panic but somehow he got a bad burn. He has an infection and because of it, he passed out when he was driving. It was a slow speed wreck though, Elena."_

With heart slamming against her throat, she struggles to swallow past the lump. "Is he going to be okay?" she finally manages to eek out.

 _"Calm down okay? Kol is already on his way over to pick you up... that is... if you want to go to the hospital?"_

"Of course, I want to go, I don't hate him, Ric, nor would I ever wish anything bad to happen to him," she snaps, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

With her gut churning, she runs upstairs and slips into a pair of yoga pants, a tee shirt and a hoodie. Dropping on the bed long enough to put her shoes on, she somehow manages to swallow back her tears. Pausing only to grab her purse and lock the front door, she runs outside, nearly bowling Kol over when she runs headfirst into him.

"Where's the fire?" he teases, hoping to get a smile out of her despite how worried they both are.

"This is so not the time for jokes," she scolds as she slides into the passenger seat. Sitting on the edge of it, Elena's foot taps nervously against the carpeted floor, the drive to the hospital taking what feels like an eternity. Hitting every red light, she's nearly crawling out of her skin when they hit one more for good measure. Frustrated with him for being an idiot, she finally pauses the foot tapping when she feels Kol's hand on her forearm. Turning her head, she blurts out, "How could he be so stupid, Kol? I knew that he looked a little pale and that his forehead was shiny with sweat, I had a gut feeling that something was wrong."

"I honestly did not know that he burned himself. He didn't say anything to any of us. And you're right he is an idiot for not having the medic look at it before Marcel flew us home."

Shaking her head, she breathes a sigh of relief when he finally pulls into the emergency room parking lot. Before he even has the car at a full stop, she has the door open. "If I ever speak to him again, remind me to throttle him, okay?" Laughing Kol nods and steps out of the car. Taking her hand for moral support, they walk into the lobby. Seeing their friends already congregated along with Damon's parents, Elena swallows thickly and with a subtle bob of her head to Kol, they join the group. Not seeing Stefan or Willow, Elena looks at Damon's mom who looks a little worse for wear herself. Pulling Ric aside, she demands some answers. Specifically she wants to know how he could've gotten hurt without anyone noticing it.

"Elena, you know as well as I do that we wear fire retardant clothing. How he got that burn is beyond me? The only thing that even remotely makes any sense is that he must've rolled up his sleeve and perhaps he fell on something smoldering."

"He stopped at my house earlier. I literally slammed the door in his face. But I knew he looked a little green around the gills. I should've asked him about it," she muses, staring into nothingness for a moment. After Ric gives her a hug, she walks back over to where Damon's mom is sitting with Brady.

"Where is Stefan?" she overhears Brady ask.

"Stefan is with Willow. It's late and we didn't want to drag her out of bed."

Taking the seat beside her, Elena interrupts, "If you need me to watch her, I'd be more than happy to do so."

"Thank you, Elena. I may take you up on that offer."

Feeling her belly tighten, she looks up when she hears Damon's dad. He's huddled with Mikael, standing a little off to the side. Turning back to Mary, she swallows past the lump in her throat and asks, "Have you heard anything?"

"Only that he has a third degree burn on his forearm and it's infected because my pigheaded son didn't have it looked at. From what the police told Josh and me, he was barely going fifteen miles an hour when his car hit the tree so they don't believe he has any serious injuries from it. His car on the other hand," she starts to say, scrubbing her palm down her face. Knowing there's really nothing she can say, Elena just rubs the woman's back. Needing some coffee, she's about to get up to go find some when she sees Elijah walking towards them.

"How is he?" Rebekah blurts out, standing up to step beside her cousin. Motioning for the group to follow, Elijah leads them into a conference room. "How is he?" Josh asks, repeating Rebekah's words while holding Mary tightly in his arms.

"He has a minor concussion from the collision but he has the infection in that arm that I told you about. We're pumping him full of potent antibiotics and then he's going to go to surgery for a debridement. That means they'll remove the dead skin so it can begin the healing process. He's going to be here for a few days. And I would say that it's a good thing that your fire season is almost done because he's not going to be able to go out again till it's healed. If he gets another infection, he might have a harder time of it."

"When can we see him?"

"It'll be awhile cause they are taking him to surgery. I know it's against your instincts but really, you may as well just go home and come back in the morning."

"Can we see him for a few moments before he goes?" Mary asks, sharing a look with her husband before turning her head back to Elijah.

"Sure, that can be arranged. You all can stay in here if you want. I'll come and get you before they take him."

Thank you so much," Josh adds, shaking Elijah's hand.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Elena asks, her eyes darting between him and Damon's parents.

"I can't say with a hundred percent certainty but Damon is young and strong. But if he develops sepsis, things could go south rather quickly."

"I think we'll stay for a little while, Elijah," Ric adds, sitting back down.

"I'll ask them to bring a pot of coffee in. I'll be back as soon as I can," he adds, before walking out of the door.

* * *

Although worried about Damon, her level of exhaustion finally wins the battle. Having fallen asleep leaning against Kol's shoulder hours ago, she lurches upright when he joggles her arm. Opening her eyes, she sees Damon's mother standing right in front of her.

"Elena, he's sleeping but if you want to see him for a few minutes, I'll take you to his room?"

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looks at Mary and then Kol. And as if waiting for some directing, he gives her a barely there nod. "Yeah, I'd like that," she says. Standing up, she follows her to the threshold of his room. Peaking in she feels her heart begin to ricochet like a boomerang in her chest. He's so pale, his arm is raised up on two pillows. Momentarily hypnotized by the drip, drip, drip of the IV fluid into the chamber, she jerks when she hears Damon's mother tell her that she'll leave her alone with him for a few minutes. She clutches either side of the door frame to stop herself from going any closer. But the longer she looks at him, the more her resolve weakens. With light steps, she walks to his bedside. Feeling her eyes begin to well up with tears, she ever so wispily runs her knuckles along his stubbly cheek bone. It hurts to see him this way and although it takes every ounce of strength she possesses, she sucks in a deep shuddering breath. Turning away, she puts one foot in front of the other till she's back in the conference room. Finding Kol again, she asks him to give her a ride home. Nodding, he throws his jacket over her shoulders, puts an arm around her and then walks beside her out to his car. Pulling the door open, he lets her slide in then pushes it closed.

"Are you okay?" he asks when he slides behind the wheel.

"It's over, Kol," she whispers, turning away when tears start to fill her eyes.

"Elena, he loves you."

"Kol, please don't. He's the first person that I ever trusted with something very important to me. He turned around and stabbed me in the back with it. I can't, I won't just let it go."

"You know I love you, Elena, hell we all do but he's in love with you. Maybe what he did was twenty ways wrong from Sunday but surely you can admit that whatever it was, he loves you too much to act with malice."

"I know you mean well but I really don't want to talk about him, us, it. I want to sleep for the next forty eight hours."

"Alright, Elena," he says, not saying anymore. Pulling into her driveway, he walks her to the front door, says goodnight, not leaving until he sees that she's safely inside of her house.

* * *

Slowly he starts to become aware of a buzzing sound, wanting it to stop, he starts to flail his arm but immediately screams in pain. When his eyes fly open, he has no idea where he is. Immediately bells and whistles start blaring which confuses him even more making his heart sky rocket and pound painfully inside of his chest. Hearing his name, his eyes dart around the room till he sees his mom standing over him.

"Where am I?"

"Damon, calm down," his mom starts to say, stopping when a nurse and an aide run into the room.

"I don't understand what's going on here?" he asks, the pitch of his voice high with anxiety.

"You had surgery, Damon. Relax and let the nurse check you over."

After listening to his heart and lungs, Kim asks him to wiggle his fingers. Touching them, she comments that they're nice and warm and pink and then leaves the room allowing Damon and his mom some privacy. Dropping his head back against the pillow, he feels both hurt and empty that she's not here. But it's no less than he deserves. Not wanting anyone to see his now glistening eyes, he throws his forearm over his eyes, hoping both to hide his tears and block out the bright lights. "Surgery?" he asks, keep his eyes covered.

"The burn on your arm. How did you get that, Damon?"

"I got hung up on some branches. They were sharp, tearing my shirt and my skin along with it. And then to add my 'Murphy's Law' day, I slid on some rocks, landing with my arm in some burning hot embers. It took a moment to realize what was happening to me."

"Why didn't you ask the medic on sight to look at it?"

"I don't know mom. I didn't want to abandon my crew."

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but you're done for the season according to Elijah."

"NO, no, I'm not," he replies, his voice adamant. When he tries to sit up, he curses aloud in pain.

"I'm going to ask the nurse to give you something for pain." Although he wants to protest, he doesn't. She's always ruled the roost and has never been one to take no for an answer. Just as she reaches the door to find the nurse, he asks, "Elena?"

"She's not here, Damon," Mary replies. Looking at her for a moment, Damon turns away. Willow is going to hate him for ruining her sleepover with Elena. Other than losing the love of his life, having to tell his baby sister about it is going to be painful.

The look on her son's face hurts Mary's heart but right now her concern for his health trumps everything else. After finding the nurse, she takes a seat at his bedside. As soon the woman injects something into his IV, she watches as Damon's eyes slowly drift shut, the Morphine pulling him into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

After a week of being laid up in the hospital, Damon is finally at home. Fortunately it only took a few days for the mechanic to knock the dents out of his car. Although he's done for the season, there's still work he can do to help out. Likely he and Ric will trade jobs till the fire season is officially over for the smokejumpers. The nurses gave his mom instructions to give him antibiotics twice a day and a home health nurse will come to their house three times a week to change his dressings. They're not quite sure if he'll need a skin graft yet, it depends on how well the negative pressure dressing that he's attached to works to heal it. Never again will he ignore a burn especially one as bad as his. Pulling into his parents driveway, he goes inside to face Willow. She was supposed to be staying overnight with Elena tonight. Like a man walking to the gallows, he drags himself into the house.

"Sit down, I'll get your IV set up, his mother tells him while he rolls up his sleeve to reveal his PICC line. The plan is for him to get antibiotics for six weeks. Twice a week he also has to run to the hospital to have his blood level of the drug checked so the dose can be adjusted. Apparently the medicine can be hard on the kidneys. As soon as she hooks him to the medicine, he asks about Willow.

"She's not here, Damon."

"Where is she?"

"Stefan took her to spend the night with Elena."

"Stefan took her?" Feeling his heart catch painfully in his chest, he drops his eyes, picking nonexistent lint off of the tablecloth. "Have you talked to Elena?"

"A couple of times you know to make arrangements for your sister's sleepover. What happened between the two of you, Damon? You're miserable."

"I fell in love with her. For the first time in my career, I couldn't be objective. She told me that John Gilbert is her adoptive father. Her real dad was a smoke jumping legend, killed in a fire. I was afraid that she was in it for the wrong reasons and I was so scared of losing her so I asked Ric not to let her go. But as it turns out, I lost her anyway," he whispers at the end, staring at his mom despite the sting of tears in the back of his eyes.

"Oh Damon," she says, giving his hand a squeeze. "I have no way of knowing if you two can reconcile but give her some time, okay?"

"I don't have much choice, mom. She hates me," he adds, taking breath and looking away.

"She is undoubtedly very angry but I don't believe for a moment that she hates you." Standing up, she pulls a bottle of aspirin out of the cupboard and hands him a couple. After giving him a bottle of water she sits back down. Swallowing them, Damon gets up and goes to the couch to lay down. Between pain and melancholy and emotional turmoil, he dozes off as soon as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Knowing that Damon will be back at the station today, Elena can feel her stomach roiling. Luckily she barely missed running into Damon when she took Willow home Sunday afternoon. She was pulling out of the Salvatore driveway just as Damon was turning in. Although scaling Everest would have been easier, she kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't look at him when their cars passed each other. Since there are only a couple of weeks left of the season, Elena is all set to go back to work at the fire station. Needing an income in the off season, she enjoys her work as an EMT as well but smoke jumping is where her heart truly lies. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Elena walks into the building. Seeing him in the hallway talking to Ric and not willing to give Damon even an inch, she gives them a slight nod then continues to the locker room. Finding Kol and Rebekah inside, the three of them slip on their running gear and take it outside. After doing several laps around the track, they sit down on the picnic table. Sitting on the top with her feet on the bench, Elena rakes her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" Kol asks, plopping down beside her while Rebekah sits to her right on the bench.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's back."

"I would like to think that I am mature enough to maintain an air of professionalism when I'm around him."

"Cut the crap, Elena. Anyone can see that he's miserable. You are too for that matter."

"I'm am not miserable. I'm perfectly fine," she says with finality. Glancing over her shoulder, she hones in on the double doors where Damon is now standing. Turning away, she laughs when Kol starts telling some of his stupid jokes. Just as they're about to do a couple of more laps, the alert goes off. Flying into the building, they hurry to slip into their gear. Once she's ready, she's just about to step outside when he stops her with his arm. "I know you hate me, Elena. But please be careful."

"I know how to do my job," she says, her voice even and without emotion. After staring at each other for what seems like an eternity but only seconds in actuality, he lets her go and watches as she pushes through the doors and takes her place on the plane.

* * *

Fortunately the fire didn't amount too much and they were able to get their job done in just a few hours with the help of the forest service's water tankers. After a restless night's sleep, Elena fills her coffee cup, says goodbye to Caroline and drives to Fort Wainwright. Almost as soon as she steps into the building, Ric asks her to come into his office. Gesturing for her to shut the door, she shrugs her shoulders and does what he asks.

"Take a seat, Elena."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not." Before he can say anymore, Mikael slips in the room to join them. Handing each of them a cup of coffee, Ric sits back down. "Mikael here has something to tell you, Elena."

"What is it Mikael?" She asks, her nerves alight with anticipation.

"I know who your grandparents are, Elena. Peyton and Evelyn Pierce, their son Grayson and daughter, Natalie lived the next block over from my house. They were friends of my parents."

"What?"

"Peyton and Evelyn are your grandparents, Elena." Mikael, tells her, steadying her now shaky hand.

"Are they alive?" she asks, feeling rather numb although her gut is roiling enough to push the bile into the back of her throat.

"Yes, alive and well and still living in the same house in Butte, MT. I can't tell you what happened to Natalie though."

"Ric, can I have some time off?"

"As long as you don't make any rash decisions about staying down there," he adds, looking pointedly at her.

"You have my word, Ric. I wish I could take you with me, Mikael."

"I'll get a hold of Nik. He can take you to Butte. He goes down there every other weekend anyway to check in on my mother."

"Would he do that?" She asks, her foot slapping against the floor in a rapid cadence.

"Of course, Elena." Jumping out of her seat, she throws her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. As soon as she lets him go, she gives Ric the same treatment.

"Can't breathe," Ric teases. Slightly embarrassed, she steps back. "Go home and get your things together. Your flight to Missoula leaves in three hours. Nik is on standby to meet you at the airport," he adds, handing her a ticket.

"I don't know how to thank you," she adds, tearing up with happiness. Before either Ric or Mikael can utter another word, she runs out of their office and is in her car and pulling out of the parking lot in about ten seconds flat.

* * *

Having had to go to the hospital to get his weekly blood draw, it's mid morning by the time Damon arrives at work. Although he wants to be able to see her face, her indifference is tearing him apart on the inside. It's almost as if a seam is tearing, stitch by painful stitch. His heart hurts like crazy but he doesn't know what to do to fix it with her. He's tried giving her time and space but it's been a couple of weeks now... she hasn't budged one iota. Once inside the building, he drops his things off in his office and then goes outside to see where everyone is. They're playing a makeshift baseball game with some of Liz's fireman. Glaringly absent though is Elena. As soon as Ric strikes out, Damon walks over to him. His curiosity gets the best of him.

"Where's Elena?"

"I gave her a few days off for a personal matter."

"She's not leaving is she?" Damon asks, feeling his throat tighten as fear and anxiety make his blood pressure spike. His ears roar with the sound of his blood sloshing through his veins.

"No, Damon, at least not yet. It's not my place to tell you."

"She really does hate me, Ric," he mumbles, shaking his head back and forth as he stumbles backwards till his knees hit the back of the picnic table. "I just wanted her to be safe, nothing more.., nothing less. I was afraid she was doing this, you know, trying to live vicariously through his memory. I'm such an idiot. I should've talked to her but God, Ric, I've never felt fear like that before in my life. Maybe I have no business doing this job anymore. I lost my objectivity."

"Damon, come on..., don't beat yourself up. Your heart was in the right place. But with all of that said, it can't happen again," he stresses, halting when the fire alert siren starts blaring loudly.

"We've gotta go. I put some paperwork on your desk that needs attention. Slater's in charge and I'm out of here," he adds, then takes off in a run, disappearing inside the building leaving Damon standing there, finally understanding what it feels like to be left behind.

* * *

 _My cat, Emma, had kittens a month or so ago and suddenly she kicked one out of the nest. I tried to feed it kitten formula and keep putting it back in the basket with the other three. I'm more than a little sad because I honestly thought it was looking better Friday and then it died Saturday morning anyway._

 _Huge thanks to my other half, Eva. I love you dearly and I don't know where I'd be without you._

 _And also a huge thanks to all of you. I appreciate the support so very much, you are all the very best of the DE fan fiction world._

 _Chapter title: 'At This Moment' by Billy Vera and the Beaters._

 _I recently posted part 1 of the WW2 story, "Over the Rainbow". A HUGE, HUGE thank you, ICEM" passed the 1K review mark today. That's a first for me._

 _I DO plan to post an epilogue for "Run for the Roses" later this week._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	12. Pictures of You

Staring out the window, her teeth gnawing at her fingernails, Elena stares at the Montana sky as Nik drives her closer and closer to her grandparents house. Both excited and anxious, the butterflies in her belly are skittering to Beethoven's fifth, churning it so viciously that it feels like she could puke. Rubbing her clammy palms down her jeans, she blows out a big puff of air.

"Breathe, Elena. They're wonderful people," Nik says, trying to reassure her. "They're probably just as nervous as you are."

"One of the clippings I found was his obituary and it said he was survived by parents. I don't remember if it said a sister too. I suppose it would but I don't remember it. Every once in awhile I'd find myself wondering if they were still alive," she explains. Feeling the beginnings of tears beginning to sting at the back of her eyes, she turns away a minute in hopes to regain her composure. For moment _he_ flashes through her mind but just as quickly she pushes him out. She needs to focus on the here and now and how she's wished for this day for more years than she cares to mention. Not quite prepared for it, she gasps audibly when Nik pulls alongside a curb, stopping the car.

It's a white Cape Cod style house. It is a low, one and a half story house with a moderately steeped, pitched roof with end gables. It's very simple standing there with its central front door surrounded by two multi-paned windows on either side of it. After staring at it for several moments, Elena finally forces herself to step out of the car. Walking around the front, Nik holds the door, pushing it closed as soon as she steps away. Seeing how her hands are trembling, he offers her his. Staring at it for a moment, she breathes deeply and latches on, letting him lead her to the front door. Of his own accord, Nik pushes the doorbell. After what seems like a lifetime, someone finally pulls the door open.

"You are her!" the woman states, bring her hand up to palm Elena's cheek. "Peyton, she's here," the woman says loudly before leading both Elena and Nik into the house. Too stunned to utter a peep, Elena finds herself in the man's strong arms as he pats her back lovingly.

"Evelyn, she looks just like her father," he says, his eyes twinkling as they dart from Elena to his wife and back to Elena again.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Elena blurts out, fully in tears now.

"Don't cry dear. We're so happy to finally meet you. We had no idea where your mother took you after our son died. We wanted to find you, Elena but we didn't even begin to know where to start looking."

"I understand," she adds, finding herself in her grandmother's arms, she just breathes her in, feeling well and truly loved by a family member for the first time in too long ago to count.

"Let's go sit down," Evelyn adds, linking her arm through Elena's and leading her into the living room.

"Where are our manners? How are you, Nik?" Peyton asks, gesturing for him to come into the living room too. "How is your grandmother?"

"She's good. She mentioned that she saw you two in church last week. But listen, why don't I give you three some time to get acquainted? What time should I come back for her?" he asks, his eyes focused on Evelyn.

"We were hoping that Elena would spend the night with us. We got a room ready.."

"I'd like that," she agrees, smiling through her tears.

"When does your plane leave to go back to Alaska?" Peyton asks, taking a seat in the recliner that's adjacent to the couch.

"I have to go back the day after tomorrow. My flight leaves at eleven am out of the Missoula airport."

"And Nik, are you going to be around to take her to the airport?"

"Yes." Turning to Elena and Evelyn, he adds, "I'll be at my grandmother's house. You know how to reach me." With that, he excuses himself, leaving Elena alone with her grandparents.

"I should get going to. I have to pick up Natalie. I'll be back as soon as I can," Peyton says, stooping over to give his wife a kiss on the crown of her head. Taking Elena's hand, he pulls her up, encircling his arms around her.

Feeing so safe and so at home already, Elena hangs on for dear life. As soon as he lets her go, he presses a kiss to her forehead. Evelyn and Elena follow him outside, waving goodbye till he disappears down the block.

* * *

"This is your father when he was 22 and joined the smokejumper program. He wanted to be a fireman since he was a little boy. A friend of ours used to take him along with him to hang out at the station. He even got to ride on the firetruck during a parade. Let me find it," she says, picking up another photo album to show Elena. "Here it is. This is him." She points at the young boy. "I think he was about 8 years old at that time." Smiling, she hands Elena the album so she can look at it more closely.

"He was so cute," Elena marvels, smiling through her tears. Brushing her fingertips over the picture, she can't stop her mind from thinking about Damon. His mother has a picture of young Damon and Stefan posing for a Halloween picture. Damon is dressed as a fireman. Her heart hurts to even think about _him_. She's grateful when her grandmother starts speaking again so she can once more push him out of her mind for a little while.

"Like I started to say, he always knew he was going to be a fireman. But when he saw a news story on TV about smokejumpers, that's when he knew what his calling was."

"My mother never would talk about him. I found out quite by accident that John had adopted me and that's when I found the clippings and a couple of pictures of him. I just never dreamed that you would still be alive. I love my mom and dad because they are my parents but sometimes I don't like them very much. And I know that sounds horrible but more often than not, I felt and still feel like an outsider in my own family. My brother Jeremy is a gem but my sister Katherine isn't especially likeable either."

"Oh my dear. I'm so sorry. There hasn't a day gone by that we haven't thought of you since your mother disappeared. I don't know why she did that. I thought we got along well enough with her but I guess she had other feelings about it."

"I missed so much," Elena starts to say, closing her eyes when her grandmother wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. Suddenly the blare of a car horn demands their attention.

"That must be your grandfather with Natalie and the boys. Her oldest boy is an accountant and the younger one hasn't decided what he wants to be yet. He's fifteen and was a bit of an oops for Nat," Evelyn laughs. Standing up, she laces her fingers with Elena's, leading her outside to meet her aunt. As soon as they step outside, the woman stops in her tracks, a smile widening on her face. Before Elena can blink, she's in the woman's arms.

"Hello, Elena. I'm Natalie. It's so good to finally meet Gray's daughter."

Her tears match Elena's as the two women embrace tightly, holding on long enough to make up for all the time they lost. Stepping back, Natalie looks at her mother. "I had my doubts, Elena about whether you were genuine but my God, you look so much alike... it's almost uncanny," she adds, stepping away to give her mother a hug too. When she lets go of her mom, Evelyn adds, "Connor, you come here and give your grandma a hug." The boy smiles and does what he's told. Breaking apart, she points to Elena, introducing them.

"Hi Connor, I'm Elena. I guess we're cousins."

"Mom said that you live in Alaska?"

"I do. I actually live just a stone's throw away from a little town called North Pole. They have Christmas year around there. My boyf... I mean I have some friends who live there."

"That would be decent," he laughs.

"Neither my older son nor my husband could get away to meet you. But we'll take lots of pictures," Natalie teases, wrapping her arm around Elena, leading her into the house. After they spend the rest of the evening visiting, Elena is shown to a room to sleep for the night. Her grandparents walk inside with her to say goodnight. All around the room are pictures of Grayson along with sports trophies and other things.

"We didn't keep this room a shrine by any means but we didn't want to part with his awards and things. Feel free to look around Elena. We'll see you in the morning," her grandpa says, giving her a hug. As soon as Evelyn drops a kiss to her cheek, holding her close for a few extra seconds, they leave the room. Emotionally exhausted, Elena puts on her pajamas and crawls into the bed. The last thing that crosses her mind before the edges blur is her father's smiling face looking down at her from the picture hanging above the headboard.

* * *

"Are you going to skate too, Damon?" Willow asks, dragging him through the doors of the Big Dipper Ice arena in Fairbanks. "You promised."

"I know, Willow but my arm is still pretty sore."

"You're not very nice," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I know that I promised you that I would skate and I will but I have to be careful. And because you want to be swung you around, I invited someone to join us."

"Elena? Did you invite her?"

"No, it's not Elena," he admits sadly, his heart twisting uncomfortably at the mere thought of what he's lost.

"How come she's never with you anymore? I like her."

"I know you do, Will. I did something that hurt her badly so she's not speaking to me right now."

"Why would you be mean to her?"

Although he'd rather do about anything than have to answer her, he takes a breath and looks around a little as they stand in line to pay for their admission fee. When he finally drops his eyes to hers again, he gives her hand a squeeze. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Willow but I did all the same. She's hurt and it's my fault."

"Why don't you just tell her you're sorry?" she asks, looking at him with those big blue eyes that match his own.

Smiling despite himself, he pulls her close. "I've tried. She doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"I'll talk to her for you," she offers enthusiastically.

"She's out of town right now. When she gets back I'm going to try to talk to her again. But if she won't talk to me, I may take you up on that offer," he laughs, pulling out his wallet to pay their fees. Expecting Stefan, he looks around, sighing with relief when he sees him jogging over to where they're standing. "Three tickets, two adults, one seven year old," Damon tells the ticket master. As soon as the man hands them to him, they step out of line and walk into the rink.

"Thanks for coming, Stefan," Damon adds, hoping to have at least some conversation with his brother.

"You're welcome. I can't stay mad at you forever. I was worried when you got hurt, brother. I'm really glad you're okay. As far as Elena goes, It took me awhile to get over it but once I pulled my head out of my ass, I realized that Elena never looked at me the way she looks at you. I know you two are on the outs right now but don't give up without a fight, Damon. Besides, I'm seeing a girl named Lexie. She's great."

"That really means a lot to me, Stefan. Thank you and you have to know that I want you to be happy too."

"Are you guys coming? I want to skate," Willow interrupts, taking each of their hands and pulling them over to the skate rental part of the rink. Once they have their skates on, Willow takes Stefan's hand and then the two of them skate out onto the rink, intermingling with all the other kids. Because Damon still has some staples from his skin graft, he doesn't want to get knocked over and split some of them. As such, he stays along the rim so he has something to grab onto if he loses his balance. Almost toppling over, he sits down on the bleacher for a few minutes. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulls it out of his pocket. Not recognizing the phone number, he answers. "Hello?"

 _"Mr. Salvatore, This is Isobel Gilbert. I would like to know where my daughter is. She's not answering her phone."_

"How did you get my number?

 _"I called Fort Wainwright. The girl that answered gave me this number."_

Dropping his head onto his forearm, Damon knows he's going to have to have a word with whomever gave out his personal phone number. That's not supposed to happen. Lifting the phone back to his mouth, he adds, "I would like for you to lose my phone number. And as far as Elena is concerned, I don't know where she is. All I know is that she asked to have a few days off for personal reasons."

 _"You're her boyfriend. Surely she talks to you?"_

"We're not together anymore, Mrs. Gilbert and even if we were, I don't like the way you treat her so I wouldn't tell you even if I did know," he tells her then clicks off the phone, thinking that the woman has some chutzpah. Staring at the phone, he wants to try to call her but he knows she'll just hang up on him so like the complete sap that he is, he just stares at her picture. Lost in thought, he startles when Willow and Stefan surround him and pull him out further onto the ice, each taking an arm. Stefan is especially cautious cause he knows he has Damon's bad arm. With their help, Damon doesn't fall on ass and make a fool of himself. Needing to sit down for a minute cause his strength hasn't returned entirely, he sits on one of the bleachers and watches his brother and sister. The only thing that would make this day more perfect is to have _her_ here.

* * *

Getting up the next morning, Elena dresses and goes downstairs. Finding a note from her grandfather that they ran over to the store to get some fresh breakfast rolls she smiles. Realizing that Natalie and Connor must have gone along, she pulls out one of the photo albums that her grandmother showed her. When she sees one of him in his smokejumper outfit, she stares at it. In her mind the picture of her father morphs into that of Damon. Feeling tears begin to well up, she closes the book. As she's about to put it back in the bookcase, her phone rings. Seeing that it's her mother... again..., she doesn't answer. There is no way is she going to let the woman ruin this for her. Walking over to the mantle, she picks up another photo of what looks like her dad as a young man. Wiping her eyes, she startles when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd like that."

"Let's you and I go for a walk. There's a park not far from here where your dad and aunt Natalie would play together as children. I'm just going to leave a note for Peyton to tell him where we're going."

"Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome, child. I'll be right back. Within a couple of minutes, Evelyn pulls open the front door, gesturing for Elena to go out first. As soon as they're on the sidewalk, grandma entwines their fingers and they walk down the sidewalk towards the small city park. As they walk, Evelyn points out landmarks and where her dad's friends used to live. "That house right over there," she says, pointing to a two story yellow house with a big front porch that extends the length of the front. "That's Madelyn Mikaelson's house, where Mikael, Mordechai and their sister Marita grew up. You can see Nik's car in the driveway."

"That's a nice looking home."

"Yes, it's very nice," she adds as they keep walking. As soon as they get to the park, they stop to get some ice cream and then walk over to sit down on one of the benches. Taking a lick of her ice cream, Elena stares at the children that are playing on the baseball field.

"Talk to me, Elena."

"The man I love hurt me badly, grandma," Elena admits, trying to talk past the thickness in her throat.

"What did he do?"

"As angry as it still makes me, I do know there was no malice in it. He's a fellow smokejumper but he has more rank than me. I told him about my dad and for whatever reason, it scared him. From what my superior said, he was afraid I was in the job for the wrong reasons and that I could get hurt. I love him for being concerned about my safety but he had no right to go over my head to get me benched. He's the only one I've ever told about my real dad and what did he do but use the information against me."

"Oh sweetheart. Sometimes men do crazy things when they're in love. It sounds like his heart was in the right place but his methods were all wrong. Am I right?"

"I guess you could say that," she adds, using a napkin to wipe her eyes. When she feels her grandmother's arm extend around her shoulders, she lays her head against the woman's arm. Even though they only met just yesterday, Elena feels so at home with this woman. The love she feels for her grandparents is just exploding inside of her.

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I still love him but I don't know if I can trust him again. We can't have a relationship without that."

"That's true. I can't tell you what to do, Elena but if you still love this boy, I think you owe it to yourself to hear his side of the story. It's sounds like all that you know is through your superior rather than him."

"That is true."

"You have a right to be upset and I'm sure he very well knows that by now but if you do love him, think long and hard before they close that door for good."

"Thanks grandma. It feels good to talk about it."

"Elena, you don't know how good it feels to be able to talk to you and give you advice and hold my granddaughter in my arms. Thank you for giving me this gift," she says, pressing a kiss to the top of Elena's head. Closing her eyes, Elena breathes her in, trying to imprint a memory in her mind of her grandmother smelling like peppermint and Chanel perfume.

* * *

Walking down the same sidewalk, this time with her granddad, they stop when they reach the local coffee shop. Pulling the door open, he asks her what she wants and then points a table out to her. Nodding she walks away, sitting down before anyone else snatches it. Within minutes, Peyton hands the iced caramel macchiato to her while he sits down and takes a long pull from his drink. "It's just coffee. I don't like all the fancy stuff," he laughs, setting it down.

"Do you want to taste mine? It's good."

"No, Elena. I prefer my coffee black. I just wanted to be able to spend a little time alone with you before you have to go back," he explains. With his heart full of joy at finally getting to meet her, he smiles before taking a drink from his cup. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Peyton mentions, "Your dad knew he wanted to be a fireman from the time he was old enough to walk. Why did you choose it?"

"My best friend's mom was head of the volunteer fire department in my little home town. She would take us down to the fire station once in awhile and show us around. After she took the job as fire chief in Anchorage, they moved away so I wasn't around it as much. I don't know, it really wasn't until I found his pictures and stuff that I really thought about it seriously. I researched and talked to the head of the Fort Wainwright program. This is not a profession that I chose lightly. And I promise you that if I didn't love my job, I would be doing something else. I want my father to be proud of me from wherever he is but I'd like to think that he'd still be proud whether I was a smokejumper or not."

"I know he would have, Elena. Don't ever doubt that," he reassures, laying his hand gently atop hers.

"As I'm sure you know, smokejumpers only work during the summer months so during the off season, I work as an EMT and I love it too, it's just that I don't know, grandpa, there's something about being in the thick of things when you're fighting a fire. The adrenaline pumps and it's such a good feeling when we're the victors. I had a big falling out with my now ex boyfriend because he was afraid that I was in the profession for the wrong reasons and I know he was worried about my safety but he had a responsibility to talk to me about it before having me benched. Like I said to you, I did my research before I went into this."

"I believe you, sweetheart. Just take care okay? I don't want to lose another family member to a fire."

"I will, you have my word," she says, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. With the heavy stuff out of the way, the two of them spend the rest of the afternoon walking around the town with Peyton showing her his favorite places and the things he used to enjoy doing with her father when he was a boy.

* * *

Although her visit with her grandparents, aunt and cousin was beyond anything she could have hoped for, she's back in Fairbanks and on her way to the work. There's barely two weeks left of the smokejumper season and although she loves being out in the field fighting fires and saving forests, she hopes they don't have anymore to deal with. It takes many years to replenish a forest after a fire. The massive 1988 Yellowstone fire that burned out of control for so long, burning thousands and thousands of acres will take a century for the park to look as it was. She hates seeing fire scared swathes on the beautiful landscape of Alaska. Pulling into the parking lot, she gets out of her car, pulls out her bag and looks around before zeroing in on his car.

Walking into the building, she sees him standing against the wall, his arm still in a sling. Good morning, Ric, Mr. Salvatore," she remarks, walking past them without saying another word. Dropping his chin to his chest, he just walks away and back to his office. Throughout the next couple of days, she only acknowledges him formally, no smile, no frown. She'll reply if he asks her something but is the utmost professional answering politely but matter of factly. Nor does she initiate any conversation with him and it's killing Damon inside. Although he can see the emotions warring in her eyes when he finds himself looking at her from afar or just passing her in the hallway, he doesn't know how to fix it for her.

Never before has he ever even considered leaving the program or at least the Fort Wainwright smoke jumpers but he doesn't want to cause anymore pain. He could probably start to work for Liz like Stefan did but then he'd see her when she works as an EMT. With that out of the question too, Damon knows that he could find a group to join if he moved to the continental US but his house and family are here. Maybe he could go back to school and work for the forest service or something like that. But who is he kidding, he chides himself. He was born to be a smokejumper and he also knows that he could never leave his beloved Alaska. Needing to get some work done, Damon gets up to fill himself a cup of coffee and then closes his door so he doesn't keep getting distracted by the sight of her.

* * *

"Hey Elena, did you have a good time?" Rebekah asks, throwing her hair behind her shoulder when she plops down next to her on the picnic table outside.

"I had a great time, Bek. I got to meet your grandma. She's great and boy does Nik jump when she snaps her fingers," Elena laughs, her whole body shaking.

"She's a great lady," Rebekah muses, shaking her head. "Elena, how long are you going to act like you don't care in front of Damon?"

"Damon and I are through," Elena lies, hoping Rebekah doesn't pick up on the almost imperceptible crack in her voice when her grandma's words echo inside of her head. The ones about really examining how she feels and that she should let him explain what was going on inside of his own head when he had her pulled from the mission. Despite her grandma's lingering voice, she can't quite make herself approach him yet.

"If you're done with him, you won't mind if I put the moves on him right?" Rebekah asks, knowing full well that the girls heart still lies with Damon.

"Have at it," Elena says without missing a beat. Suddenly feeling the urge to bolt, she quickly puts on her running shoes and hurries outside without saying another word to her friend.

* * *

After a long week, Damon finds himself at Matt's bar on Friday night. Picking up his tumbler full of bourbon, he takes a sip, tightening his jaw at the burn when it goes down. This bourbon is more potent than his usual stuff. Wanting to get good and drunk, Damon orders a shot of Patron too.

"Damon, I don't think you want to mix bourbon and Tequila?" Matt mentions, wiping the bar top with his rag.

"I want to get drunk, Matt."

"Yeah but the combination of those two is likely to land you back in the hospital," Matt adds firmly, staring at him.

"Give me something then, anything then," he starts to say when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he drops his head onto his forearm when he sees Rebekah taking a seat beside him.

"Hello boss," she smiles that luminescent smile of hers.

"Rebekah, how are you?" Damon slurs, a goofy drunken smile on his face.

Throwing back his shot of vodka, he signals Matt, gesturing for him to give Rebekah a drink. Sliding a shot glass in front of both of them, they clink the glass together then swallow it down. Wanting still more, Damon slides his empty glass to Callie when Matt steps out from behind the bar. Even though no matter what he does, he can't get the hurt out of his heart, he can at least dull it for a little while so he orders another and another and another. When Rebekah leans in telling him something funny, he breaks out into raucous laughter. Because Rebekah can hold her alcohol, she still knows exactly what she's doing. When she sees Elena walk in with Caroline and Brady through the mirror that hangs behind the bar, she leans over and pulls Damon earlobe into her mouth.

Hoping to get a reaction out of Elena, she starts trailing her mouth down the slope of his jaw. Opening her eyes, Rebekah sees Matt's mouth agape. Thinking he's pretty cute, she gives him a wink. Groaning, Damon spins around and when he does, his blue eyes meet her fiery brown ones.

* * *

 _Huge, huge thanks to Eva. I do the writing but she gives me bullet points and we go from there. We chat back and forth about how we think something should go. I love her dearly._

 _Big, big thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews. You are all the best. Thank you._

 _Chapter title: 'Pictures of You' by The Cure._

 _I did post the final part of "Over the Rainbow". ICEM will update next._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a phenomenal evening and tomorrow. I'm off to work, we'll see you next time._


	13. Hearts Burst Into Fire

_Groaning, Damon spins around and when he does, his blue eyes meet her fiery brown ones._

Jerking away from Rebekah, Damon tumbles off of the stool and lands on his ass on the floor. Trying hard not to laugh, Rebekah helps him back up and onto the bench. Too drunk to even see straight, Damon doesn't put up any kind of resistance. Motioning for another drink, Damon sloppily waves his arm before dropping his face on the bar top and letting his eyes drift closed momentarily.

Despite feeling more than a little irate and after leveling him with a glare that could detonate TNT, Elena vows not to let those two ruin her evening. When she feels a nudge, she looks at Caroline and follows her and Brady to a booth. Once the girls are seated, Brady excuses himself to get something to drink. Unable to stop himself, he walks over to where Rebekah and Damon are seated.

"Brady," Damon slurs, "how are you, buddy?"

"I'm better than you from the looks of it boss," he adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Brady, do you mind? Damon and I are having a private little party. Now shush," Rebekah interrupts, gently pushing him away. Shrugging his shoulders, Brady gets drinks for Caroline and Elena then goes back to where they're sitting. Worried about Damon, he pauses to look over his shoulder for a moment before sliding back into the booth.

"What's going on with them?" Caroline asks, her eyes focused on a Elena.

"They're partying according to Rebekah. We can leave if you want, Elena?" Brady mentions, sensing the tension radiating off of her.

"I have no intention of leaving. We can have our own little party too," she retorts. "Yeah, I heard that. Rebekah can be rather loud sometimes." With her eyes firmly on Brady, Elena throws back her shot of Tequila and then picks up her beer glass to take swallow from it. Although she's having fun with her friends, she can't help but chance a look at him every now and then. The more she sees Rebekah's hands on him the madder she gets. Every instinct she has wants to wrench him out of her clutches. With the show Rebekah is putting on, Elena is doing a damn good job of keeping her distaste hidden. And despite how angry she is, Elena also can't deny how much it hurts to see him with someone else. When she feels a hint of moisture begin to form, she drops her eyes. After several seconds, Elena gets herself under control.

When Caroline toasts to the almost end of the fire season, Elena raises her glass, clinking it with the others. Putting the shot glass to her mouth, she happens to notice Rebekah and Matt's heads together but her eyes are still on Damon. Disgusted again, she swallows the tequila down, savoring the long slow burn that she hopes will make the hurt disappear for a little while.

"Callie, watch the bar for a moment. I'm going to help Rebekah to get him to her car," Matt says, using his head to nod at Damon. Laughing herself, Callie says, "No worries." Shaking his head, Matt walks around to where Damon is seated. Throwing his arm over his shoulder, Matt helps him to stand up.

"It's time to go, lover," Rebekah proclaims, hopefully loud enough for Elena to hear. Although she desperately wants to see Elena's face, she keeps her eyes on Matt and Damon.

"Come on, Damon. You're done for the night," Matt tells him, starting to lead him towards the exit.

"Wha..wh.. what?" he slurs, his blood shot, bleary eyes half closed when he looks at Matt. Rebekah leads them out, holding the door open for Matt as he drags Damon through it. As soon as they reach her car, she unlocks it and opens the door, letting Matt slide him in.

"Do you need some help?" Matt volunteers, his eyes scanning over her voluptuous form.

"Not tonight but perhaps you and I could get better acquainted sometime," she asks, running her nails down the curve of his jaw.

"I'd like that," Matt agrees. With a smile on her face, she slides into the driver's seat. Nowhere near sloshed like the guy next to her, Rebekah pulls out of the parking lot, waving goodbye to Matt just before taking off down the street.

Having seen the whole sordid spectacle, Elena is seething on the inside. With her fuse lit, her heart is galloping like a runaway stallion as anger and jealousy begin to burn hot and out of control. Closing her eyes for a moment while fisting her hands at her sides, she takes a few deep breaths. Although she feels the dagger twisting, deep visceral raw pain exploding, she tries her best to feign indifference by forcing a smile onto her face. Strutting up to the bar, she asks for a bottle of tequila. Having it firmly in hand, she marches back to her table, hands one to Brady and one to Caroline and pours them each a shot. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," she toasts, throwing back the shot without even cringing as it burns the back of her throat.

* * *

Feeling himself starting to become coherent when a bright beam of morning sunlight shines directly across his face, Damon throws his forearm over his eyes. At first, he doesn't want to open them, his body blissfully unaware of his surroundings yet. His mind is groggy and still stuck in that place between dreams and reality. The next moment he lurches upright when his blanket is pulled off at almost the same time that the curtain flies open. "Ugh," he groans, the sunlight blinding him and intensifying his already throbbing headache.

"Time to get up lover boy," Rebekah teases, quirking her eyebrows at his bare muscular chest. Realizing then that he's only wearing boxers, Damon flies off of the couch, stumbling over the coffee table and landing spread eagle on the floor. Unable to control herself, Rebekah bursts out laughing. Embarrassed, Damon drags himself to his knees and finally to his feet. Shaking her head, she hands him a bottle of water and three aspirin tablets. Quickly swallowing them down, Damon meets her eyes before turning around to look for his clothes. Seeing his jeans, he slips them on and then looks for his shirt.

Swallowing thickly, Damon drops back onto the couch to put his shoes on. "I should get to work."

"Aren't you going to ask me about last night?" she asks, trying to put on her best sultry voice.

"Did we, you know?" Damon asks, bracing himself for the worst. Between his head throbbing, his belly churning and his nerves alight, Damon looks at her, his eyes just short of pleading.

"Don't worry, lover, your virtue is safe with me." With a wink, she adds, "The kitchen is this way. You look like you could use some coffee."

"Oh thank Christ," he sighs, scrubbing his palm across his face. Standing up, he follows her to the kitchen. Pouring them each a travel mug full, she grabs her bag and then opens her front door, gesturing for Damon to walk out first. After making sure her door is locked, she leads Damon to her car.

"How did you get me here?"

"You know Matt from the bar, he helped me."

"I suppose my car is still there?"

"It is but I don't have time to take you there till later. We have to get to work," Rebekah adds, pointing at his watch with her index finger. Nodding, Damon takes a big slog of coffee from the mug, hoping that between it and the aspirin, his headache will soon lessen in its intensity.

* * *

Laughing at Rebekah's joke as he holds the door open for her, Damon thanks her for giving him a place to sleep last night. Whispering something in her ear, she smiles cunningly and gives him a shove. Shaking his head, Damon disappears into his office, hoping to lay his head on his desk for a few minutes in hopes that his head will stop pounding. Having had a front row seat to their little show, Elena is determined not to let him get a reaction out of her. Slamming her locker shut, she grabs her running shoes and heads outside to start running laps. Having also seen the whole exchange, Kol looks at Rebekah curiously. Winking at him, she turns around and puts her things in her locker.

"What exactly are you up to, cousin?" Kol asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Me? Whatever do you mean, cousin?" she asks coyly, flashing her shit eating grin at him. Walking away, she turns her head around at the door. Challenging him with a quirk of her brows, she quickly walks through the door and out into the backyard. Seeing Elena sitting on the picnic table tying her shoe laces, Rebekah walks over to her and starts doing some stretching exercises. "Hey, Elena."

"Hey," Elena answers succinctly, her voice void of emotion. Feeling both betrayed and wounded by her and Damon, Elena quickly finishes with her shoes and then gets up and walks over to the track. Feeling the need to show off a little bit, Rebekah goes into a run and does a tumbling pass of several somersaults. With Elena gawking at her, she explains that she has taken gymnastics since childhood.

Without saying another word, Elena takes off, running hard and fast without so much as chancing another glance at the woman. The fact that she arrived with Damon this morning, both smiling and laughing and although it's circumstantial, for Elena it's evidence enough that they slept together. Angry at herself for ever trusting him, she knows now that she can't stay at Fort Wainwright. With her head a whir, Elena realizes that she could talk to her grandparents about transferring to the Missoula smokejumpers for next season. And then she remembers her grandma cautioning her to think long and hard before making any life changing decisions. Still, it would be heaven to be so close and to really be able to get to know them. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns her head, nodding slightly when she sees Kol as he's about to pass her. Having never been one to like losing, she picks up her pace even more and reaches the picnic table almost a foot length ahead of him. Collapsing onto the grass, she lays down, staring up the crystal blue sky.

Suddenly she yelps, "oomph" when a gregarious seven year old also know as Willow Salvatore plops herself down, straddling Elena's legs just above the knees. "Hi Elena," she squeals, smiling her big tooth-filled grin at her. Although her anger with Damon is still at def con ten, she loves Willow as if she were her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks, sitting herself up. Looking around, she sees Damon and his mother talking at the building's entrance. When her eyes meet Damon's, even from this distance, her heart lurches painfully in her chest. She hates it that she still loves him and that her body betrays her by the way it still reacts so viscerally just at the sight of him. Hearing the little girl's voice, Elena turns her attention back to Willow.

"Mommy said she needed to talk to Damon."

"I'm glad that I get to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Mommy and me are shopping for school supplies. Can you come along?" she asks, her mouth slightly parted as she waits for Elena's response.

"Oh sweetie, I'd like to go with you but I have work. I need to be here if we get called to a fire."

"But can't you take that thing, you know that calls if a fire comes?"

"Not really, Willow. We have to be ready to go in minutes if we're called to a fire."

"I want you to come," she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hating that she has to disappoint her, Elena is grateful when she sees Mary walking towards them. "Hello, Elena. It's good to see you," she says, a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Mary and it's good to see you too. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking."

Forcing a smile, Elena stands up, pulling Willow to her feet. "Mommy, I want Elena to come along."

"I'd like that too, Willow but I think Elena needs to be here," she starts to say when she's interrupted by Damon.

"I couldn't help but over hear.. um.. if you want to go with them, Elena, it's fine. I called the forest service, there are no fires. If an alert comes across, we can handle it."

"Please, Elena," Willow pleads, tugging at her tee shirt.

"What if I follow you with my car. That way if the pager goes off, I can hurry back here."

"That would be wonderful, Elena," Mary adds, smiling down at her daughter.

"Yay," Willow squeals, wrapping her arms around Elena's waist, giving her a hug. Unable to keep a smile off of her face when Willow grabs her hand and starts tugging, Elena follows her into the building so she can change her clothes. Watching her walk away, Damon's insides twist with raw visceral pain. He loves her with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. The pain he feels burns even deeper because he only has himself to blame.

"Are you okay, Damon?" his mother asks, tilting her head as she looks at him with concern.

"Not really... she hates me, mom."

Raising her hand, Mary brushes a strand of hair off of his forehead. "She doesn't hate you, Damon."

"She does," he adds, his eyes drifting to stare at something over his shoulder. Taking a breath, Mary palms his face, patting the side of his cheek gently. "Damon, she's doesn't hate you, she's hurt. You went behind her back to Ric. She loves her job and she excels at it. And I know that your heart was in the right place but you should have voiced your concerns to her rather than do what you did."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Don't talk to me like that young man," she chides him before continuing, "Yes, I think you know that but it's not like you to just give up, Damon."

"I'm not giving up, I have to face the fact that she hates me."

"Stop that. Salvatore's don't wallow in self pity. You show that girl how much you love her and do what you need to do to make it up to her. I can't guarantee that she'll forgive you but you'd have a much better chance if you put some effort into it rather than just throwing in the towel."

"I've never been in love before, mom. I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do," she starts to say when she hears little footsteps. Turning her head, she sees her daughter running towards her.

"It's time to go, mommy," she squeals. Grabbing her hand, Willow starts to pull her towards the door.

Feeling a little slighted since she didn't even give him a hug, Damon kicks the dirt in frustration before going back inside to catch up on some fire reports that need completion.

* * *

Sitting in the café court in the mall, Elena and Mary enjoy a cup of coffee while Willow is keeping herself busy playing in the children's area. While keeping an eye on her daughter, Mary takes a sip of her coffee. Obviously distracted, she sees that Elena's mind is elsewhere.

"Elena, are you okay?"

Snapping out of it, Elena takes a breath when her heart starts pounding against his chest. Picking up her coffee cup, she takes a long pull before looking at Damon's mother. "I'm sorry, Mary. I know he's your son but it's over between us. I care about him, of course I do but.. it's done."

"He loves you, Elena. Damon is miserable too," she adds, giving Elena her complete attention.

"It's not about love, Mary, I love him too but there's so much more to it," Elena says, dropping her eyes for a moment. When she feels Mary pat the top of her hand, she looks up and continues, "Damon didn't trust the fact that I know what I'm doing on the job. And not only that, I shared a confidence with him and he used it against me. I can't just pretend that it didn't happen."

"What?" she asks incredulously.

"I told him something that I had never shared with anyone else and he betrayed that trust. Pausing to take a swallow of her drink, Elena glances over at Willow for a moment, smiling back at the little girl. Taking a breath and with her tummy twisting painfully at the having to say the words, she adds, "And besides, I think Damon has already moved on."

"No, Elena," Mary retorts, shaking her head side to side.

"I'm sorry, Mary but I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I won't say anymore than this, my dear, I don't believe that he's moved on at all. He thinks that you hate him."

"I don't hate him but that's the last I'm going to say about it."

Nodding, Mary gives her hand a squeeze and then turns her head, smiling when she hears her daughter's infectious laughter. When they finish their drinks, they move onto one of the children's stores to get her some jeans, tops and a couple of dresses. While Mary pays for their purchases, Willow looks at Elena. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Willow. I'm happy to be with you."

"Uh uh," she protests, shaking her head.

"Why do you think I'm sad?"

"Because, you don't be with Damon anymore. He's sad too and I don't like it."

"Oh honey, don't worry about me and Damon. You don't need to think about adult things," Elena says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I want you to be by him again. I love you, Elena."

Feeling the knots in her gut tighten painfully, she forces a smile and pulls Willow into a hug. "I love you too, sweetie." With the little girl in her arms, Elena can't help but imagine what it would have been like to be holding her and Damon's daughter in her arms. Tears begin to prick at her eyes when she realizes that it's now an unattainable dream.

* * *

Dropping her purse on the counter, she reaches into the refrigerator, pulling out a Mike's Hard Lemonade. Twisting off the cap, she takes a long refreshing pull before pushing the fridge door closed. Leaning back against the sink, she runs her fingers through her hair. When she hears a knock on her door, she sets the bottle down and then pulls it open. Taken aback when her mother and Katherine barge right in, she shakes her head and pushes the door closed.

"Just where have you been? You haven't taken any of my calls? What's going on with you?" her mother demands to know, staring at Elena intently. Scrubbing her hand over her face, she happens to notice Katherine smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What's with you?" Elena asks, her focus on Katherine.

"Since you broke up with that fine specimen of manhood, he's fair game wouldn't you agree?"

Although her words cut deeply, Elena isn't going to satisfy her. Without saying anything, she turns her attention back to her mother. "I don't understand why you need me at all these things anyway? Clearly, I always seem more of a burden than a benefit to you," she snaps, turning away quickly when she feels a scratch in her throat.

"Because you're a Gilbert and you need to attend these things. We have to show the world that we're a united front and that we all love each other."

"I'm not a Gilbert, I'm a Pierce," she adds, her voice firm and unwavering. "You have no respect for me or my career and despite you best efforts, I found them..."

"Found who? What are you talking about?"

"Peyton and Evelyn Pierce."

Looking at her like she's seen a ghost, Isobel asks, "What!? How?" This time it's her who's grabbing the countertop for support.

With her eyes darting between her mother and Elena, Katherine asks, "Who are they?"

"Never you mind, Katherine. Elena, I expect you to be at the house for supper Friday evening. Your father invited a couple of businessmen," she starts to say when Caroline enters the kitchen.

Stepping beside Elena to show a united front, Caroline glares at Isobel, saying, "You two can leave now. Elena and I have plans."

"This is a Gilbert family matter," Isobel protests, looking down her nose with disdain at Caroline.

"You know what? Caroline is right, you two need to leave," Elena agrees, walking over to the door, pulling it open and motioning for them to leave with her hand. Not one to accept defeat, Katherine adds, "I meant what I said about Damon. He and I are going to make a lovely couple, don't you agree, mother?"

Elena doesn't miss the look of disgust that washes over Isobel's face but just as she starts to open her mouth, Caroline interrupts, "Damon won't have anything to do with you, Katherine. Despite the fact that they're no longer together, Damon would never, ever take up with the likes of you." Stunned speechless cause no one ever talks back to her, Katherine's face distorts with rage. Without saying another word, she spins on her Louboutin's and marches out of the door, followed immediately after by Isobel.

"Thank you, Caroline," Elena says, giving her friend a hug. "I meant what I said, Elena, you know Damon would never hurt you by taking up with Katherine. You two may have parted but he still cares. Brady told me as much."

"Then why did he sleep with Rebekah?"

"He was very drunk that night. And obviously he was thinking with his little head but there is no excuse."

Unable to say anything, Elena points towards the stairs. "I'm just going to take a shower." Seeing how upset her friend is, Caroline gives her a hug, rubbing her arms up and down her back. When Elena feels her eyes beginning to water, she forces a smile before running up the stairs. When she finally reaches the solitude of her room, she flops face first onto the bed, finally releasing her tears.

* * *

In the calm, blue-sky morning, marred by smoke and flames as they lick high into the air, Damon launches himself from their Sherpa-360 aircraft. Despite Elijah cautioning him about staying off the lines, he had no choice when Ric showed up looking a little green having come down with the flu. Following Damon out of the aircraft are the rest of his team, Elena included. They guide their blue and white parachutes towards the spot that Mikael picked out. Suddenly a gust of wind sends Damon's body pitching sideways. Struggling, he adjusts his toggles to try to right his body. As he lurches towards the ground, he lands in a hard tumble. A little shaken up, it takes him a few moments to get his bearings.

Smoke jumpers are like paratroopers, dropping into fires so remote, the terrain often so rugged that it's impossible for ground firefighters to reach. Self-described adrenaline junkies and daredevils who stare down death every day, the jumpers call themselves Fire Gods, and they are, in fact, Olympians of a certain kind. They pursue wildfire like athletes pursue excellence in their chosen sports.

Using his compass and map, Damon works out their orientation in relation to the fire. Once they reach their destination, they get to work starting to clear away the fuel by chopping and hacking and downing dead trees. Always proud of his crew, they continue at their task by felling more trees and digging trenches which helps to extinguish the flames and embers which works to suppress the fire. Using ax, chain saw, shovel, and hand or engine-driven water or chemical pumps, the work till their backs ache and throats burn from the inhaling smoke and dirt. With his face covered in sweat and grime, he uses his shovel as an anchor, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks around at their work. Seeing Elena huddled with Kol while Brady and Rebekah are sitting on a rock, chugging water, Damon always breathes a huge sigh of relief when he knows they're all safe. When finished, they gather together their equipment and pack it out to the nearest access road for pickup which unfortunately is a few miles away.

Even thought they're exhausted by the time they get back, they all decide they need a drink. Damon can't help but stare at Elena when she leaves arm in arm with Kol. Their eyes meet for a millisecond when she looks over her shoulder for some reason. Unable to hold her stare, Damon drops his eyes and walks back into his office. As soon as he finishes his report, he jumps in his car to head over to their usual watering hole. Just by sheer happenstance, Rebekah arrives at the same time so they walk inside together. When Elena's eyes meet Rebekah's, the blonde smirks at her before linking her arm with Damon's.

Stopping in his tracks, Damon looks at her, shrugs his shoulders and leads them to the bar. Plopping down on one of the stools, he signals for Callie to give him a frosty mug of tap beer. After having a few beers with Rebekah, he spins on his stool. His mouth drops when he sees her dancing with some guy. Not wanting to watch, he tells Rebekah goodnight and heads for the exit. Wanting to provoke Elena so the two of them stop with their silliness, Rebekah walks him to the door. Just as he pushes it open, she grabs onto his leather jacket, stopping him in his tracks. With her eyes never leaving Elena's she presses her lips to Damon's ear, whispering only goodbye but Elena doesn't know that, she thinks to herself. When she pulls away with a beaming smile, Damon nods. Not having clue, Damon shudders then walks away, wanting nothing more than to sleep for about a week.

With her plot set in motion, Rebekah struts over to where Brady, Caroline, Kol, and Ric's nephew, Tyler are waiting. Having never met Tyler, Brady introduces them, telling her that he's been working in the states with the Redmond, Oregon smoke jumping team. Although he's cute, Rebekah has her sights set on Matt. Shaking his hand, Rebekah slides into the chair next to Kol. When Elena finishes dancing, she and the guy part with Elena walking back over to their table.

"Elena," Rebekah says, greeting her with another smirk.

"Where did Damon go?" Elena sneers, unable to control herself now that her fuse has been lit.

"Poor baby, we had a rough night. He needed to get some sleep to replenish his.. you know?" she teases, dropping her eyes to the space between Kol's legs. Knowing that she has Elena right where she wants her, she continues, "The things that man can do with his..."

Hurt and embarrassed and angry, Elena doesn't want to hear anymore. Grabbing her bag, she walks out of the bar and directly to her car. Feeling all the rage of a woman scorned, she ignites the engine and careens out of the parking lot. On a mission, she drives through town thanking the stoplight gods that she doesn't hit any on the way out of town. Pulling onto the highway, she rolls down a window and turns the radio on loud. Full of nervous energy, she slaps on hand repeatedly against the steering wheel. Although she's never been there, she knows where to go because Willow pointed it out to her the last time she took her home. With her high beam on, she slows down when she sees the driveway and turns in. Loaded for bear, she's not leaving till she gives him a piece of her mind.

* * *

As soon as she stops her car, she jumps out, slamming the door shut behind her. With her stomach roiling and her heart pumping so hard that her blood is roaring in her ears, she marches up to his front door and starts to pound on it. Having a moment of indecision, she stops knocking and begins to back away. Damon's dogs immediately start barking and scratching at the door. Barefoot and wearing only his jeans, Damon startles awake when he hears all of the racket. Shaking out the cobwebs, he drags himself out of the recliner and ambles over to the front door. Pulling it open, he's taken aback, mouth parted in shock when he sees Elena standing in front of him. After staring at her for several seconds, he finally finds his voice.

"Elena? What is it? Is something wrong?" he asks, looking over her shoulders for something, anything that would explain her being here. Staring at his perfectly chiseled flesh does wicked things to her, making her body tingle in all the wrong places. Silently cursing her body for betraying her, she tries to swallow down her lust by squeezing her legs together.

"How dare you flaunt your relationship with Rebekah in front of my face? Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean I want to see her throwing herself on you like a dog in heat. I certainly don't want to hear her version of your bedroom skills. I won't tolerate your disrespect, Damon," she seethes, her heaving breasts mesmerizing him. Feeling himself starting to harden, Damon turns around long enough to straighten out his jeans. When he turns away, her anger amplifies ten fold at his dismissal. Grabbing his shoulder, she forces him to face her. And when their eyes meet, Damon can't quite believe that she's real and standing in front of him. Closing the distance between them, he cradles her face. With his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips and back again, he surrenders to his desire and crashes his mouth to hers.

* * *

 _Huge, huge thanks to Eva. Love you dearly my best friend and sister._

 _Huge thanks to all of you as well. I wouldn't be here without all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'Hearts Burst Into Fire' by Bullet for My Valentine._

 _I hope to update ICEM again before the week is over. Watch for the prologue for "Phoenix Rising" to post soon._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Until next time._


	14. Don't Let Me Go

His lips are hot, moist and delectable and holy fuck, they feel so good as they slide against hers. Using his hands, he tilts her head and deepens it even more. Just as she's about to lose herself in the ecstasy of having his mouth on hers, she tries to push him away, her protest dying when he captures her lips again in another mind boggling kiss. One of his dogs brushing against the backs of her legs snaps her out of it as the image of Rebekah flashes in front of her eyes. Without even realizing what she's doing, she reels back and slaps him.. hard. Still feeling the tingles, she touches her lips wispily with her fingertips. When he takes a step forward, she takes a step backward, raising her palm which stops him in his tracks.

"Elena?"

"No," she blurts out, shaking her head back and forth. "You don't get to kiss me, not after..."

"Not after what, Elena?"

"You know very well what!"

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me?" he asks, completely confused about what she's talking about. Raising his hands in the surrender posture, he ever so slowly moves forward. Remembering now that she mentioned Rebekah, he shakes his back and forth before continuing, "Elena, if this is about Rebekah, I didn't sleep with her."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, I don't know where you got this idea but it's not true. I wouldn't hurt you like that..." Hoping that maybe he can save their relationship, he takes a deep shuddering breath without ever taking his eyes from hers. With his heart nearly visible on his sleeve, he says so it soft and with so much intensity that his voice nearly cracks, "I love you, Elena."

"I got the idea from Rebekah. And you did hurt me like that. You used my paternity against me," she snaps, turning away when she feels tears start to prick at her eyes. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she regains her composure, realizing only now what he just said to her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she slowly turns to face him again. "You love me?"

"Yes, Elena, I'm totally and completely and irrevocably in love with you," he proclaims, his voice emotional but so firm in its conviction that she can feel her heart begin to pound wildly against her rib cage.

Before she has a chance to speak, Damon adds, "I don't know why Rebekah would lead you to believe that we slept together but you have my word that it didn't happen. As far as your dad is concerned, you're right, what I did was very wrong. I don't know what was going on in my head. Stefan told me that you had a quote, hero complex, unquote," he says while making the gesture with his fingers. With his eyes intently on hers, he continues when she gives him a nod.

"And then you pushed Brady out of the way... and I know all of us would've done the same, I know that but this irrational fear seized every cell in my body. I was so afraid of losing you that I couldn't think straight. For that moment, I couldn't differentiate between being your lover and being your boss, it all blended together and... and.. I've never been so scared in my life as I was at the idea of losing you," he finishes, raking his hand through his hair. "You have no idea how truly sorry I am. Because of my foolishness, I singlehandedly destroyed something really great between us. I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Why didn't you ask me? Why did you go over my head? How can we have any kind of a relationship without trust? It's one of the cornerstones of a healthy one, Damon."

"I do trust you and I promise I'll never betray you again if you choose to entrust me with your heart again." Sitting down, he stares at her for a moment before dropping his face into his hands, scrubbing it harshly. Feeling the couch dip, he turns his head to meet her eyes. "I love you, Elena. And if there was something, anything I could do to take away the pain I've caused you, I'll do it."

Feeling her throat tighten, Elena has to take a breath before summoning the ability to speak. "I'm speechless in all honesty. I don't know why Rebekah would infer that the two of you were sleeping together if it wasn't true?"

"I can't answer that, Elena but you have to believe me when I tell you that it didn't happen. That night when she took me home, I was so drunk I wouldn't have been able to get it up anyway," he says, looking away in embarrassment. "I woke up on her couch."

"I think you need to talk to her."

"I will but do you think that you can you ever forgive me?"

"You hurt me badly. But what kind of a person would it make me if I was incapable of forgiveness? I love you too, Damon," Elena says softly, her throat thick with emotion. Without wasting another second, Elena takes matters into her own hands, crashing her mouth to his. Moaning with lust and desire, Damon ghosts his fingertips along the top of her jeans, making her body burn hot. Spurred on by the intensity of his touch, she climbs onto his lap without breaking their connection. Savoring the sweetness of his mouth and the hard warmth of his body, Elena rubs herself against him slowly, igniting every inch of her skin with a feverish desire.

Pulling back slightly, Damon pants heavily against her cheek. Maneuvering herself gracefully, Elena presses herself against him even harder, grinding slowly and with purpose. "I want you so bad, Elena," he mumbles against her skin. Nodding, Elena tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth before using her tongue to soothe the sting. Bucking up against her, a jolt of electricity surges through him. The feel of his hardness between her legs leaves Elena feeling damn needy herself. When she gives him a nod, he lifts her into his arms and carries her up the spiral staircase and into his bedroom. As soon as he sets her down, they tear each others clothes off, throwing them haphazardly around the room. In the next second, Damon's lips are burning a trail across her jaw and down her throat and finally encircling one of her nipples, suckling on it till she is writhing beneath him. Elena finds herself mesmerized when he looks at her, his eyes blazing with intense heat and desire.

Panting herself, she pulls him down for another kiss, her mind wondering if it's possible for two people to join as one. When she's with Damon like this, that's exactly how it feels, like there was no space between them, none at all Curling two fingers inside, Damon begins to pump her tauntingly eliciting a loud gasp from her. Seeing his scorching gaze burning hot as the sun, Elena finds herself suddenly shivering under the weight of it all. All the while keeping his eyes on hers, Damon wants to imprint every nuance, every moan that escapes her mouth in the ever growing heat that enflames her cheeks. Staring, he's mesmerized by her heavy lidded eyes and when she pulls her lower lip between her teeth, he finds himself falling even more deeply in love with her. In the next moment, Damon is kissing the tender skin along her jaw and down her throat, across her shoulders, pausing only when he reaches the tops of her bosom. "God, I love you," Damon murmurs, nuzzling the curve of her breast as she tangles her fingers through his hair. "You smell so sweet and warm, it's you, Elena, it's you." Swiping his tongue across her nipple, she gasps again, her body shakes with unrivaled pleasure, even more so when he lowers his mouth, tracing his tongue across her belly.

His mouth is even hotter as he drops down and runs it along the crease where her legs meet her hips, scorching her when he trails it spectacularly over the wet warmth building between her legs. It takes everything in her not to scream out loud. Biting her lip, she clenches her eyes shut and fists the sheets between her fingers. Flashes of light blaze behind her closed eyelids like a lightning bolt in a summer storm. Although it feels like she could pass out under his delicious torture, instead she comes in a dizzying, mind numbing rush that leaves her chest heaving and her breaths coming in spurts. Although her arms feel useless, she reaches for Damon, wanting to feel the weight of him on top of her again. Instead, Damon turns her gently over onto her stomach. Using his talented tongue, he blazes a hot trail down the curve of her spine and over her ass, marking ever inch of her skin.

He tugs on her hips, helping her up to her knees. Resting her weight on her forearms, she feels a thrill erupting in her body. Hearing the tearing of the foil wrapper, she closes her eyes, moaning at what's to come. It seems like hours but she knows it's only seconds till she feels his hands on her hips. When he pulls her back against him, she feels the long steely length of him just before he slides into her body, leaving her once more to wonder if two people can become one. Feeling him shiver against her, she shakes herself as her scorching hot blood hums through her veins. Needing her so much in this moment, Damon starts to move his hips, circling them in a delicious but maddeningly slow pace that makes her push back against him with a desperate need. Because she wants more now and never wants it to end, she feels almost crazed as her body reacts to even the wispiest of his touches. Wanting to savor every moment, Damon refuses to rush. Draping himself over her, he presses his chest across her back so their damp yet feverish skin slides together. Already delirious with pleasure she moans at the way he presses forward again and again. Eagerly participating, she jerks backwards to meet his every forward thrust. The feeling of him inside her is hot and hard and full. It's almost like he's torturing her. Although delicious, it's torture nonetheless as he tries to gauge how much she can take, each thrust harder than the last.

Suddenly stopping, Elena whines low in her throat. Soothing her with nonsense, he eases her onto her back once more. Staring down at her, he brushes her hair off of her forehead and lowers his lips to hers. Letting go, he whispers against her mouth that he wants to see her face. Nodding incoherently, Elena arches her back and digs her fingernails into his strong shoulders when he pushes into her pliant body once more. Bending her knees, she cradles his hips and pants with need. Gazing down, Damon studies her face. The love she sees reflecting back at her is nearly her undoing. She fights to keep her eyes open as she holds his body to hers and hangs on for dear life. In the subdued lighting of his bedroom, Damon is unspeakably gorgeous the way his muscles strain as he tries to maintain some semblance of control. Wanting her to come, he drops a hand between them, massaging her clit with the precise amount of pressure. Snapping her eyes shut, Elena's body bows and in the next millisecond.. the hot greedy waves of her orgasm pound through her like a tornado, sending her spiraling headfirst into the sweetest ecstasy she's ever felt.

Chasing his own release, Damon keeps moving. Unable to stop himself, he groans the hottest, sexiest sound she's ever heard. When he stiffens his arms, the rapture finally overtakes him too, his grunts become a whimper, almost like it pains him to feel this good. "Fuck, I love you so much," he pants against her cheek. Rendered utterly boneless, Damon collapses on top of her. She smiles when she feels his heart pounding against hers as he tries to catch his breath. She strokes his hair, pressing kisses to his sweat dampened strands. Although she knows that he'll soon roll off of her, she also knows it's only in the physical because emotionally they're a single heart beating together as one.

* * *

Laying in his arms, Elena runs her finger over the long curved scar on his back. When he jumps slightly, he wakes up. Smiling down at her, he pulls her impossibly closer and drops a kiss to the crown of her head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he says, his eyes meeting hers.

"What happened to you? The scar I mean.."

"That's a reminder of the second worst day in my life," he replies cryptically.

"The second worst? What's the worst?"

"The day I lost you," Damon adds, his eyes glistening with the barest hint of moisture.

"Damon!?" Pressing her palm against his cheek, she pulls his lips to her mouth to reassure him that she's right here. "Tell me."

"We were working a fire, Brady, me, Ric and some others. The wind shifted and then we were surrounded by it on nearly all sides. By the grace of God or whomever you believe in, a hole opened up for us to escape through. Just as we thought we were home free as they say, lightning struck a huge tree sending it crashing down on us. I pushed Ric out of the way but I literally was impaled by a thick branch of wood. It almost went through my chest, front to back. It barely missed my heart but it did go through my lung. If there hadn't been a medi-chopper close by, I'd be laying six feet beneath a marble stone right now. I was in intensive care in an induced coma for nearly six weeks. The scar here," he adds, pointing to the barely there scar in the hollow of his throat, "was where I was trached."

Too stunned to speak, she throws her arms around his neck and burrows impossibly deeper into him. Holding on for dear life, her body starts to shake at the same time he feels moisture on his chest. "I could have lost you before I even got to know you," Elena cries, her body shaking.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again. And before I close my eyes tonight, Elena, I want you to know how much I love you and how sorry I am that I hurt you so viscerally."

"It's over and done with just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Nodding vigorously, he smiles when he sees her yawn, Damon brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Lowering his lips to hers, he kisses her with so much heat and intensity that it makes her toes curl. "You're tired. Let's go to sleep now," he whispers, closing his own eyes. Mere moments later, they're both soundly sleeping as they lay snuggled in each other's arms.

* * *

As soon as Marcel guides the plane to a complete stop, the weary crew drag themselves out of the plane. Trudging their heavy packs, they walk nearly single file into their base at Fort Wainwright. As soon as they get to the locker room, Damon helps Elena, lifting her pack so she can slide her arms out. After setting it down, he drops his shoulders, letting his fall off of his back too. Dirty, sweaty and tired, he drops onto the seat next to Elena. Looking up, he nods when Rebekah walks in followed by Kol, Brady and Tyler. In October, they'll be done for this year and Damon will be glad. This summer has been grueling for them both physically and emotionally. Leaning back against the locker, Damon closes his eyes, letting his fatigue consume him for a few minutes.

When they hear a familiar voice, his eyes snap open. As soon as he sees Will, he jumps to his feet and pulls his friend into a one armed hug. "Will, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'll be as good as new by the time next season rolls around, that is if I still have a place on the team?" he adds, raising an eyebrow at his boss.

"Of course, you'll always have a place here, buddy," he starts to say but is interrupted when Brady, Kol, Tyler and Elena take turns giving him hugs. After introducing him to Rebekah, Damon follows him out of the locker room to talk to Ric. As soon as the men step into their shower, Elena sits down beside Rebekah. When their eyes meet, Elena takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Do you want to tell me why you made me believe that you and Damon were sleeping together?"

"Isn't it obvious, Elena? You two love each other so much. That kind of love doesn't come around everyday.. and you, you were on the verge of throwing it away, I couldn't let that happen without at least trying to help. I know what Damon did was wrong but the poor guy was miserable as were you. I hope you can forgive me for lying."

"Of course I forgive you. But I'd like to smack you for making me pea green with envy as Scarlett O'Hara would say," Elena laughs, leaning against the blonde.

"Come on, Elena, let's get cleaned up. I'd like to go spend a little more time with Matt and a frosty mug of tap beer."

"You like Matt?"

"Yeah," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Laughing, Elena gets up, pulling Rebekah along with her. Grabbing some towels, Elena tosses one to her and then follows her into the shower.

* * *

"Elena are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asks when she parks her car. Without saying a word, she crawls out. Following her out, he turns his head to look at what she's staring at. A whole cadre of the town's people are gathered around a portable BBQ. Elena's father is wearing an apron and a chef's hat, laughing as he talks to one of his constituents. Taking the grill fork from him, Emily starts to turn the burgers and hotdogs. When Emily raises her head, her eyes meet Elena's. Waving, Elena smiles, extends her arm to Damon who links their fingers before they walk over to join her family.

"Elena?" Isobel says, looking a little surprised to see her daughter and especially to see the man Elena brought with her.

"Hello mother, you remember Damon?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. It's nice to see you," Isobel says, forcing a smile on her face while her eyes drift to Elena's.

"Come with me, dear. I'd like to have a few words with you," she says, motioning for Elena to follow her. Nodding, Elena starts to do so all the while keeping Damon's hand firmly linked with hers.

"I'm surprised you're here," Isobel mentions.

"I can leave if you want me too?"

"No, Elena, despite what you believe you are my daughter and are part of this family."

"You've always had a funny way of showing it."

For a second, Elena swears she can see remorse wash over her mother's face but it's quickly replaced with a stoic expression. "You said you found Grayson's parents?"

"Yes, Damon and I are going to fly to Montana to see them in November. And Yes, I plan on keeping in touch with them." Feeling Damon's eyes on her, she ask the million dollar question, "But why did you keep them from knowing me?"

"Elena, it's complicated and today is not the day. Once your father's campaign is over, we'll sit down but now can you just play the part?"

"So when you were gone, you went to meet your grandparents?" Damon asks, linking their fingers together.

Feeling bolstered by his strength, She nods at him and then turns her attention back to her mother. "I shouldn't have to play a part in my own family mother," Elena offers, her voice cracking slightly. Bolstered by a squeeze of Damon's hand, she clears her throat and continues, "I will not allow you to treat me like a living and breathing Cinderella anymore. I'm a good, strong person and I deserve both your love and respect. If you can't give that to me then I won't be around anymore. You'll always be my mother but I won't subject myself to such abuse anymore. I put up with it for far too long to maintain peace in the family but I won't anymore," she says, her voice kind but firm in its conviction. After sharing a quick glance with Damon, she turns back to Isobel.

"I understand, Elena. I'm just going to go back to your father. Have some food and enjoy yourselves. And look, Jeremy is here now," Isobel says, pointing at her son as he jogs over towards Damon and Elena. Pulling her into his arms, Jeremy gives his big sister a hug and a kiss on the head. Taller than her now, she smiles against his chest.

"It's good to see you, Jer."

"You too. You've been AWOL for awhile."

"I have. This guy might have something to do with that," Elena laughs happily when Damon wraps an arm around her shoulders while shaking Jeremy's hand with the other.

"You better be good to my sister or you'll have me to answer to," Jer warns him albeit with a smirk.

"I learned my lesson the hard way," Damon offers, his eyes meeting Elena's.

"Care to explain?"

"Not really but I can promise it won't happen again."

"Good. Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

"Me too, Jer," Elena says. With Damon's arm around her and Jeremy taking her other side, the three of them join the rest of her family and for the first time in a long time, Elena feels content and happy. After spending the evening with her family, the townspeople and fending off Katherine, Damon takes the keys from her to drive back to her place. Backing out, he pulls onto the highway. Linking their fingers on the center counsel, he starts to speak, "Tell me about your visit."

"I didn't even know that they were alive. On my father's obituary, they were listed as his survivors but I had no idea where to look. And the world is a small place indeed because Mikael grew up about two blocks from my father and Ric knew him. Mikael got in touch with my grandparents for me and then Nik picked me up in Missoula and took me to them. Mikael said that Nik drives to Butte about every two weeks to check on his grandma so he knew my grandparents too. He introduced me to them. My aunt Natalie flew in to meet me too. And as far as how it was... It was amazing. I have never felt so much a part of a family as I did with them. I felt at home."

"I'm really happy for you, Elena. I'm sure they were overjoyed to meet you too."

"They said they were. Grandma said that mom and I just disappeared after he died. To this day she doesn't know why. They told me that they tried to find me initially but didn't have the means to do an extensive search. I'm just glad I found them," she starts to say but it's interrupted when she covers her mouth to stifle her yawn.

"Someone is tired," he chuckles as he pulls into her driveway. Getting out of the car, he walks around to her side and opens the door for her. Offering his hands, she grabs on and lets him pull her up and into his arms. Encircling her waist, he pulls her flush against him, joining their lips at the same time. When the porch light comes on, Elena shakes her head knowing that Caroline is home.

"Will you stay?"

"If you want me to, yes, I'll stay," he agrees, although he knows he'll either have to text his dad to let the dogs outside in the morning or get up early to go home and do the same. Stepping back, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and then the two of them go into the house, disappearing into her bedroom after telling Caroline goodnight.

* * *

"That's not a word," Willow protests when Elena puts the tiles on the Scrabble board to spell Cacique.

"Is so," Elena laughs, "A Cacique is a black-and-red or black-and-yellow oriole of the American tropics."

"It's a bird?"

"Ah ha."

"No fair. No one ever heard of that word."

"That's not true. I did," Elena adds, ruffling her hair.

"It's your turn, Damon."

"That's a hard one to top," he mumbles, looking at his tiles. Snapping his fingers, he spells aliquot using the A on Elena's word.

"What's that one?" Willow asks, quirking her brows adorably at her big brother.

"The word is an integer that is an exact divisor of some quantity."

"You two are no fun. How do you expect a little girl to know words like that?" she pouts.

"Are they not playing fair, Will?" Stefan asks, stepping into the room holding hands with his girlfriend, Lexi.

"No they're not. Will you help me?"

"I will. Elena, Damon, this is Lexi."

"Hi Lexi," Damon says, jumping to his feet to pull out a chair for her beside Elena. Stefan sits to Willow's left while Damon sits back down, his chair seated on the little girl's right side. With Stefan's help and with a little help from her other brother, Willow comes out victorious. Squealing that she won, Mary and Josh come in carrying a platter of sandwiches and a pot full of hot cocoa. Once the game is cleared away, they start eating. When they finish he excuses himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he finishes, he stands in the doorway just to watch his family. Elena is chatting happily with Lexi. Stefan, his dad and Willow are playing cards. Feeling a nudge he turns around, smiling when he sees it's his mother.

"I've never seen either of my boys so happy," she says, her eyes alight.

"I am happy, mom."

"I told you that I had a feeling about you and Elena, even before you were together."

"You did," he says softly, his eyes drifting to hers, blue ones meeting brown. When she gives him a nod, he leans over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Why don't you join them, I'll do the dishes," he offers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, mom." Nodding her head, she takes off her apron, hands it to Damon and joins her family. Shaking his head, Damon slips it on and starts to run the dishwater. Looking out of the window and into the darkness, he sees a shooting star. Knowing that his wish has already come true, he says thank you instead. As soon as it disappears, he dips his hands in the soapy water and starts to wash the dishes.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. Love you dearly sister from another mother._

 _And thank you all SO very much. I've thoroughly enjoyed this story. And for those of you that aren't reading, ICEM, there was a chapter in it that had Uncle Zach taking Damon to the Missoula Smoke jumping base which is where the idea for this one was born._

 _Chapter title: 'Don't Let Me Go' by Raign._ _"ICEM" is still in progress. "PR" will be posting very soon and watch for a Valentine's Day one-shot. I've never written one before so I came up with the title and my Plot Goddess and much loved sister, Eva, came up with the plot._

 _Please remember to review. Have a safe and wonderful evening and happy Wedneday. Off to work, we'll see you all next time._


	15. I Believe in Happy Endings

Standing beside Damon at the car rental counter, Elena is excited to be back in Montana. Although it's early November, Elena hopes the weather will hold during their visit so she and Damon won't have to worry about driving in snow and ice. Although as Alaska natives, they are more than used to bad winter weather. Still she doesn't like to drive on ice. The fire season ended in spectacular fashion. A large wildfire broke out in Chugach National Forest in the southeast part of the state. Their crew was deployed almost immediately but they still were in the thick of things for almost a week before they, along with other firefighters and air tankers helped to get it contained. Chugach encompasses millions of acres of land and it's one of the most beautiful places in the world including Prince William Sound. Bald eagles, brown bears, silver salmon, killer whales all thrive and are there in abundance. Rainy day or sunny day, any day in Prince William Sound is a once in a lifetime day.

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asks, tossing the keys in his hand. When she nods, he picks up their suitcases and walks out through the door that leads to their rental vehicle. As soon as they have their luggage stowed, he opens the passenger door for her then hops behind the wheel. As soon as they reach the highway, Damon exits onto Interstate 90, hoping to make the hundred plus mile drive in relatively good time. Knowing how anxious she is to see her grandparents again, he sets the cruise control for seventy five and keeps his eyes on the road ahead of him.

With Elena's direction, he parks the car alongside the curb in front of her grandparent's home. Before he even has engine stopped, Elena is out of the car and running across the grass to greet them. He can't help but feel his heart burst at how happy she is with these people. With tears in her eyes, he notices her pointing at him. Stepping out of the car, he walks over to Elena. Once introductions are made, Damon shakes each of their hands and then takes Elena in his when they follow Peyton and Evelyn into the house.

"You have a lovely house here," Damon exclaims, his eyes glancing all around the Cape Cod style house.

"It's so good to meet you, Damon. Elena has told me all about you."

"Is that good or bad?" he jokes, pressing a quick kiss to Elena's cheek before sitting down on the couch beside her.

"It's all good," Evelyn says with a smile. "Elena tells me that you have to fly back a little early?"

"Just a couple of days early. She'll join me on the weekend," Damon says smiling. After giving her hand a squeeze, he continues, "My parents are going to Hawaii for their wedding anniversary and I promised them that I would keep my little sister. They've been planning this trip for over a year already so I couldn't ask them to delay it." Sharing a look with a Elena, he turns his eyes back to Evelyn. "She's seven and a spitfire and I wouldn't have it any other way. My brother is up there so he and his girlfriend are keeping her the first night and I'll take her as soon as I get back. Stefan's tried but couldn't get the time off and his girlfriend works nights so I need to get back."

"I never thought of it Damon but I wonder if Caroline would keep her a night and then you can fly back with me?"

"Willow likes Caroline a lot so if she can watch her for a night, that would solve out problem."

"I'll call her later," Elena squeals, leaning against him when he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I hope it works out for you two. So what are you going to do now that the fire season is over?" Peyton asks, offering Damon and Elena some hot chocolate with Bailey's Irish Cream in it. Taking a sip, Damon savors the taste of the rich chocolate and the Bailey's topped with whipped cream.

"This is delicious. I need to remember this recipe. Is there a certain proportion you use?"

"No, Damon. I just make it to taste," Peyton adds, taking a pull from his own mug.

After taking another swallow, Damon sets his mug down and adds, "As far as the off season, I work year round at Fort Wainwright. When spring rolls around again, I'll likely fly into Missoula to train the newest crop of smokejumpers. I enjoy that a lot and perhaps, Elena can come along," he adds, giving her a smile and a hand squeeze. Lifting his mug to his mouth again to take another sip, he licks his lips, adding, "I intend to try this out with my parents. I have a feeling my dad will really like it." When his eyes drift to Elena's, he leans over to press a kiss to her temple. Feeling so incredibly loved by both Damon and her grandparents, Elena is simply beaming. In Damon's eyes an in his heart and mind, all he wants is for her to be happy and being here with him and them, she is. When Elena yawns, Evelyn smiles knowingly.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," she says. Putting her mug down, she gestures for them to follow. Picking up the suitcases that he carried in earlier, Damon follows along. Although he's not surprised, he feels a little disappointed when she shows them to two different rooms. But since it's her house, he has to respect her wishes. Setting Elena's luggage down, he gives her a quick kiss then follows the woman to his own room. As soon as she pulls the door shut leaving him alone, he plops down on the bed and closes his eyes, letting sleep take him as he dreams of Elena.

* * *

After spending several days with her grandparents, it's finally time to fly back to Alaska. Fortunately the weather cooperated and so they spent time touring Montana with Elena's grandparents acting as their guide. Even though Damon is familiar with the area since he has been here for a few years helping to train new smokejumpers, he has only had a cursory look at the Museum of the Rockies in Bozeman. He's seen the dinosaur exhibits but not much more. Peyton and Damon made the trip when Evelyn came down with a cold. Elena chose to stay at home with her. Pulling into the car rental lot, Damon parks the car and gets their bags out. After turning in the keys, they get in line at their airline counter to go through security and check in their luggage. As soon as they reach their gate, they sit down and wait. Taking his phone, Damon texts Stefan their flight number and presumptive arrival time. Moments later, it rings with an acknowledgement from his brother that he'll be there to pick them up. Once he sends a text to thank him, Damon tucks his phone back into his jacket pocket and looks out towards the window to watch the planes arriving.

As soon as they board the plane, Damon links his fingers with hers. When they're in the air, she looks over at him, smiling when she hears him snoring lightly. It'll be fun to tease him about that she thinks to herself. It's been a long flight already and by the time the fasten seatbelt light comes on, he's just starting to wake up. Again he takes her hand just as the wheels hit the runway. When the plane reaches their gate it comes to a full stop. Standing up, Damon stretches and as soon as the crowd thins out a bit, he gets into the aisle, stepping back so Elena can get out of her seat too.

Going immediately to their luggage carousel, Damon turns around when he hears his name. Seeing Willow running pell-mell towards him, he opens his arms, lifting her in them as soon she reaches him. Giving her a hug, he tells her how much he missed her.

"I missed you so much too, Elena."

"Me too, Willow," she says, embracing the little girl in her arms as soon as Damon puts her down. Stepping towards Stefan, Damon shakes his hand, greeting both him and Lexi. As soon as they retrieve their suitcases, they leave the airport, falling asleep in the backseat, waking only when Stefan pulls into Damon's driveway and stops the car.

Waking up, Damon carries Willow into the house after Elena unlocks the door. Since he's been gone and so Brady wouldn't have to run out to his place to feed them and let them outside, the dogs are at his place. Tomorrow he'll take Willow and they'll bring them home. Letting Elena go first to pull down the covers, Damon carries her up the spiral staircase and then carefully lays her in the bed. After covering her up, he presses a quick kiss to her forehead and then closes the door softly so as not to wake her. Finding Elena looking out of his bedroom window, he walks over to her, wrapping her in his arms from behind. Glancing outside himself, he smiles when he sees snow starting to come down. It's light and pretty and glistens in the moonlight. "Shower with me," he breathes against her earlobe.

Nodding, she lets him lead her to the bathroom, releasing her only long enough to turn on the shower. Without taking his eyes off of her, he first removes her clothing, eyeing her body with lust. Desire and love immediately start to burst, surging through his veins with each pump of his wildly beating heart. Feeling a little out of sorts that she's standing here naked while he's fully clothed doesn't sit well with Elena. Grabbing his shirt tails, she gives them a tug sending the buttons flying haphazardly and bouncing on the tile floor. Staring over his chest and firm abs, she motions for him to turn around. When he does, she starts kiss the length of his scar and when she finishes, she spins him back around and press a kiss to the scar that sits in the hollow of his throat. In the next second, he has her in his arms, their lips joined in a long slow mind numbing kiss that makes her knees buckle.

Once they break apart to take a breath, Damon slips on a condom and pulls the curtain back long enough for them to step into the shower and relax under the hot steamy water as it pelts down on their skin. Taking her hands, he wraps them around his neck and tells her to keep them there. Using his, slides them along the curve of her ass and then lifts her into his arms. With her back against the shower wall, he uses it to help hold her up so he can grab his cock and position himself at her entrance. In one swift motion, he slides inside. Moving his hands back to her bottom, he holds her to him as Damon starts to push inside of her again and again. Her head falls back against the tiles as they moan together at the intensity of them joining so intimately. His face is buried in her neck as he holds steady inside of her. Steadying his legs, he tries to catch his breath, his lumbering heartbeat is literally making him feel breathless.

"I can't hold on much longer," he mumbles with his mouth against the skin of her gazelle like neck. His belly starts to burn and swirl as he pounds into her, hitting spots that only he has been able to reach. Within moments, he pants, "I need you to cum, Elena." The sound of his breathless voice is all it takes for her to shatter in a blaze of fire with his name on her lips. Grateful for her release, Damon thrusts harder and harder until he spills himself inside, crying out her name with such reverence that it sounds like a prayer. Damon holds her against the tile till the trembles in his body begin to ebb away. Carefully he lowers her to the shower floor. As soon as he's sure her legs won't give out, he lets go and presses his palms against the wall. Dropping his head, he whispers how much he loves me. Finally looking up, he wraps one arm around her waist and kisses her fiercely under the deluge of his showerhead.

After slipping off the condom, he picks up the bottle of shampoo and squeezes a dollop into his hand. "Turn around, sweetheart." When she does, he lathers up her hair, working the suds down her body, washing it as if she's his most precious thing in the world. When he finishes, Elena takes the shampoo and gives his body the same care and attention that he gave hers. As soon as all of the suds are rinsed off, they step out of the shower. Using a towel, Damon drops to his knees and starts to dry first one leg and then the other but not without pressing a kiss to each thigh and then her center before standing up to dry her upper torso, pausing to swipe his tongue across each nipple. As soon as he finishes, he picks her up and carries her to bed where they make love again before they finally fall prey their exhaustion and drift off to sleep wrapped in each other arms.

* * *

Approximately 8 months later:

Every year at the start of their smoke jumping season, they have a picnic at Fort Wainwright. Will is here with his wife and kids. He's back at full strength and Damon is thrilled that he'll be part of his team again. Looking around, Damon greets the assembled masses. Glancing over at Rebekah, he gives her a wink when he sees Matt stroll up and drop a kiss to her lips. He'll always be grateful to her for interfering in his relationship with Elena. He'd like to think that he would have earned Elena's trust back without her meddling but he knows that Rebekah made it happen sooner than it might have otherwise. And although Elena's relationship with her family is faring much better, they're not here today as they flew to the states to pick Katherine up to bring her home from college. Damon and Jeremy have become fast friends. Damon has taken him sledding and they also have done some cross country skiing together. He's bunked at Damon's a couple of times too when he's partied a little too hard, having called Damon to be his ride. Snapping out of his reverie, he nods at Brady who has Caroline wrapped in his arms.

When he feels a nudge, Damon looks down to see his sister. Family members are also invited to the get together because one they're in the thick of the season, it's sometimes hard to spend time with their loved ones. "Will you play catch with me?" she asks, handing him a ball.

"Why don't you play with Will's boys?" he asks.

"They're boys," she explains as if it's no more complicated than that. He has to laugh when he sees the face she makes.

"Alright, I'll play catch with you." Following her out onto the track, he tosses her the ball, laughing when starts running for it after it bounces away from her. By sheer happenstance, he notices Elena chatting with Kol and his girlfriend, Bonnie. Sensing his stare, Elena looks up, smiling that beaming grin of hers when their eyes meet. As if bound together by some natural chemical, she always seems to know when his eyes seeking out hers. Miffed about Damon ignoring her, Willow throws the ball, hitting him in the head.

"Hey," he squawks, looking rather indignant.

"You're supposed to play with me and you're giving Elena googly eyes instead," she explains, arms crossed over her chest.

"Googly eyes?" he laughs, harder still when he sees her serious face. In a surprise move, he lifts her in the air so she can wrap her legs around his neck. Carefully he trots over to his parents with the little girl giggling all the way. After his dad lifts her off, Damon sits down at the picnic table and starts to eat a piece of chicken. Moments later, Elena sits down beside him, leaning her head against his back. Hearing her yawn, he turns around and presses a kiss to her lips. "Tired?"

"You kept me pretty busy last night, Mr. Salvatore," she whispers, raising an eyebrow at him. As a feeling of male pride starts to flare inside of him, Damon smugly waggles as brows at her. Knowing the moment is at hand, Damon excuses himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he reaches the building, he runs inside to his office. Unlocking his desk drawer, he pulls out what he came to get. With a shaky hand, he puts it in his pocket, pushes the drawer closed and runs back outside. Knowing where Elena is, he walks directly over to her. When their eyes meet, he drops to his knees. With the box laying in one palm, he takes her hand with the other. Suddenly it's completely quiet at the picnic except for Willow asking their mom what big brother is up to.

Meeting Elena's eyes, he sees that they're as wide and as moist as his are. Feeling his heart slamming against his chest while his stomach is roiling with nervous energy, he finally chokes out the words. "Elena, I love you. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Her own heart is pounding so hard that she can hardly breathe much less speak. All she can do is bob her head vigorously up and down. Happiness is exploding inside of her when he slides the ring onto that finger. Standing up, he pulls her flush against him and joins their lips in a long, slow and smoldering kiss. When they part, their foreheads meet, each flashing a beaming smile at the other. Lost in the emotion of it all, he steps back when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder. His dad gives him a hug and then leads their friends and family into an almost thunderous applause. Before they even have a chance to celebrate, the fire alert siren starts to wail. The gathered smokejumpers rush into the building, slip into their suits and gear up as quickly as they can. By the time they get outside, Marcel already has the plane warming up. Once everyone is inside, Damon climbs in and waves goodbye to everyone. After blowing a kiss to Willow, he pulls the hatch closed just as the plane begins to taxi down the runway, its occupants prepped and ready to begin another long season of fighting fires.

The End.

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva. Love you lots and lots._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you for taking this journey with me. I appreciate each and everyone of you so very much. You're all the best._

 _Chapter title: 'I Believe in Happy Endings' by Neil Diamond._

 _PR and ICEM are still in progress. Eva and I are throwing around ideas for a sequel to this. I hope to start posting "The Truth Beneath the Rose" soon. Also working on "Who Wants to Live Forever."_

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all so much._


	16. Author note

We wrote a Christmas Delena one-shot in this story verse. It's called Winter Palace and it stars Damon, Elena and Willow.


End file.
